


Irrational love

by Ultimate_Otaku_Girl



Series: Komahina fluffs [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Boys In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata and Souda are BFFs, Hinata is a Cute Fan, Kisses, Komaeda is a Writer, M/M, Romance, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Top Komaeda - Freeform, Writer!AU, Yaoi, bottom Hajime Hinata, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Otaku_Girl/pseuds/Ultimate_Otaku_Girl
Summary: Komaeda is a famous writer, especially among females. Hinata is his devoted fan. He loves his books and starts developing feelings towards the person that he never met before.





	1. "I'm only his fan"

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I was bored, had a lot of time and I came up with this weird idea to make Komaeda writer XDD I love criminal stories so that's way he writes them. I also was inspired by some manga I read quite long time ago <3
> 
> I wanted to write something to my other story (that is still ongoing), but I had a writer's block D:  
> I felt that I must to relax somehow and write somehing more random.. So this is my random komahina story. 
> 
> It's nothing great, idk if I'll continue at writing it, but... If it turns out not to be a complete disaster, then I'll rethink that and maybe write more ^^
> 
> Komaeda is mentioned, but he doesn't show up in the first chapter, sorry. If I write the second chapter, then he'll be there for sure :D

Hinata sat on a gray couch in his apartment while placing a mug with steaming coffee on a table. He finally had more time for himself. He took off his black jacket and sipped some coffee while sighing.

He was really tired. His job was making him sick of living on this planet. Life of an adult wasn't as full of happiness and fulfilment as he thought it would be.

His eyes wandered slowly to a thick book in a hardcover which was laying on the table. He smiled unconsciously. He bought this book just yesterday. It was another book of his favourite writer - Nagito Komaeda. He tended to write only detective stories. All of them were really scary and brutal. Hajime normally didn't enjoy horror stuff (he was freaking out on every horror movie, so after that he started avoiding the genre), but Komaeda's books were an exception.

He liked reading all kinds of books from many different authors, but.. books written by this author are special to him. His books always helped Hinata to recover from his dull and routine life. They were bringing some hope and light to his boring life.

He felt a weird connection between him and the writer. He has never seen him. He has never heard his voice. He didn't even know anything about him, since he didn't publish any biography of his life in any of his books. But still his heart beat faster, and his face was covering with rosy blushes when he was reading them.

He drawn into his nostrils scent of fresh book's pages. He loved the smell. He started to delve into a sea of words. He was reading it slowly enjoying every word and sentence, but soon as the plot started to develop his eyes were absorbing them in the speed of light.

He was reading his book for 3 hours without even a single break.

Out of the blue his phone started vibrating however he ignored it. He was too absorbed with reading to even hear that, not to mention interpretating sound as his phone's ring. His eyes rested on the last page. He started reading it out loud without realising it. Meanwhile doors of his apartment opened widely. Man with a pink hair stepped inside and stood beside Hinata. He wanted to say something, but that was extactly when Hinata started to read out loud.

_"The young man was crying out loud above the body of his dead friend. Why had he done that? Why did he pull the trigger?! He started to shake the corpse with all his might. He loved him. He really did love him. That's way he had to get rid of this love. He had to kill those feelings before they could develop more."_

The man grabbed Hinata by his arms making him to scream in fright. "What are you doing Souda! Do you want me to have a heart attack?!" his heart was beating rapidly. 

"Hahaha! Sorry man.. I wanted to greet you properly, but you started to read something out loud so I didn't want to interrupt you.." he brushed awkwardly his pink hair. "Are you reading another book of that.. Eee.. Ko-whatever guy?" he asked.

"H-how did you know that..?" he asked curiously while blushing slightly.

"You're too easy to read, Hinata. I've never seen you blush nor cry in any other situation than while reading his books." he said while still laughing.

"I-I'm not cry-" he touched his cheeks. He indeed was crying. He didn't even realize when he had started crying. He was too focused on reading to pay attention to what was hapenning with his body.

"Maybe I cried a little, but that's because it's a really good book. It's not like his books are special to me or anything.." he looked away to avoid his friend's gaze.

"You're blushing once again! You little lair!" he stroke Hinata's hair hardly while giggling. "You really do love reading his books, don't you? Or maybe you have even a crush on the writer, hmmm..?" he smiled teasingly.

"M-maybe I love them.. just a little.." he said while joining his fingers nervously. "But I only love his books, I don't know that person! I can't have a crush on a someone that I haven't seen before! It's irrational!" he opposed.

"Yet again.. You and your rationality.. You're pissing me off." Souda sighed. "Just go and see him, idiot! Then you'll know if it's love or not. Don't miss your chance! Your love life is making me concerned as your friend." he slapped his back encouragingly with a lot of force making Hinata to cough a bit. "You haven't had a girlfriend nor boyfriend since I knew you.. It makes me sad.. I want you to be happy! If you love him then go for it and date that guy!"

"If I could meet him that easily I would do that a long time ago.." Hinata sighed sadly. "But.. I'm only his fan.. I don't want to act like those fangirls or even worse.. like a stalker." he flinched. It was the last thing he would do. He felt too much respect towards the writer to even think about it. 

"Oh.. Come on, man. Just go on this book signing event, it's not a crime to go and sign your damn book." he laughed.

"Book signing event..?" his eyes widened, and his heart started beating faster once again.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" he looked surprised. "I thought you know, since you go to that bookstore almost every day.." he laughed. He had a big bookworm as a friend, didn't he? "Don't tell me you didn't see that big ass advertisement poster on the bookstore's door?"

"I didn't." his eyes were blank for a moment. "I-I always ignore those.." he wanted to curse his ignorance for advertisements. "You saved me, Souda!" he looked gracefully at his friend. "I can't believe that I almost missed that event!" he facepalmed at his ignorance and stupidity. He was such a moron! That event was worth more than everything that had happened in his life so far. "Do you remember when it is..?" he asked and looked at him expectantly.

"No. Go and see it by yourself.. Sorry, man. I wasn't even a tiny bit interested in that event, so I didn't read the poster at all. I just happened to see it." he shrugged.

Hinata took his coat from a hanger and dressed it in rush. "Hey! Where do you think you're going..? I have something yet to discuss with you! Hey, wait pal!" he grabbed him by the arm.

"What." he said with irritated voice. "What do you want from me..?" he sighed.

Souda blushed and looked shyly at Hinata. "Y-you know that I really like that girl, Sonia-san from my workplace, don't you..?" he said nervously while looking away. "She invited me to her house." he said seriously.

"Isn't that good then?" Hinata looked at him with confused gaze. "Where's the problem even..?" he tilted his head, while raising one eyebrow.

"She asked me to bring as many of my friends as it's possible. She has a birthday soon, and she is going to hold a party at her mansion. So please..!" He looked at him with puppy eyes. "Do it for your best friend!" he kneeled down before him.

"Stop it Souda! You're making it uncomfortable for me.. stop kneeling goddammit!" Souda stood up with eyes stuck on the floor. "You know that I don't like parties, don't you..?" he sighed.

Souda was just looking at him with teary eyes.

"Argh.. Fine." he said while frowning and looking away from his irritating (at this moment) face. "Just let me go to the bookstore already." he said with an upset expression.

"Thank you man! You're the best bro ever!" he squeezed him firmly making Hinata to suffocate. "Let..e..go!" he was out of breath. Souda did as he was told to.

"I wish you a lot of luck, my dearest friend!" he said while the both of them were leaving Hinata's apartment.

Souda waved friendly at Hinata as they finally parted their ways.


	2. The book signing event

Hinata stood nervously before the bookstore's door. He read from the poster that the book signing event is going to be hold in the next week on Friday. He sighed. Why so long..? Waiting for it for so long will kill him.

He felt bad that he's just standing in front of the store, so he stepped inside. 

He started to browse through some random books. But any of them didn't catch his attention for longer. He was thinking all the time about Komaeda's books.

Though he has already collected all of his books, he anyway stood before the shelf where were gathered some of his works. He took one of them in his hands. As he read its summary he felt very nostalgic. His face showed a beautiful expression.

Someone stood next to him and reached out for a book. Hinata did the same not realising that someone was standing next to him. Their hands touched slightly. The man took Hinata's hand softly and looked at him.

The first thing that draw the most of his attention in this person's apearance was his fluffy hair. It looked like the softest and whitest cloud or a cotton candy. It had some reddish tint on its tips. 

He couldn't stop himself from staring in his greyish eyes. They were just too captivating. On the first glance this person looked very young. Maybe he's still in a high school?

Hinata finally broke their eye contact. He felt a little bit awkward, because the stranger was still just looking at him while holding his hand. 

He realized that it makes Hinata quite uncomfortable so he released slowly his hand like if he was enjoying holding it till the very end. "I'm sorry!" he blushed. "I grabbed your hand unconsciously! I'm just a mere piece of trash, but please.. forgive me!" he bowed before Hinata. Brunet just waved his hand in a sign that there's no need to apologise. 

"D-do you like his books?" Hinata asked shyly. He wanted to somehow break this awkward silence.

"No. I hate them." he said with a blank expression.

Hinata blushed nervously. He thought that he had just made a fool from himself in front of a stranger. Who exactly is that person? He's weird. Very weird. Why would he even bother himself to take from a shelf a book that he hates?

"What about you? You looked really beautiful while you were looking at this book.. I've never seen anyone looking with such.. affection on a simple book." he smiled brightly.

Hinata froze in surprise. This person looked really gorgeous while smiling. Something switched in Hinata's mind when he heard this question. He enjoys talking about books and his favourite writer above everything else. "I love them." he said while blushing slightly. "I really do love Komaeda's books." he said more enthusiastically. "He's an awesome writer! I wish I could get to know him better.." he sighed dreamily. "B-but it's just because I'm his biggest fan!" he added, because he thought that his previous sentence sounded a little bit creepy. 

White haired boy blushed strongly. "What's wrong? Did I say something bad..?" Hinata asked surprised. 

"I-It's nothing.. Don't bother yourself with worrying about someone as worthless as me." he smiled while still blushing. 

Hinata felt a bit awkward. Why worthless? "I don't know why you hate his books so much, but they're really good! I'm always breathless after reading his new book. They're bringing hope and joy to my life!" he said with excited expression.

Boy blushed stronger and laughed slightly at hearing those words. "H-ho..ope, you say..?" he said nervously. 

Hinata felt that it was a bit weird. Why is he blushing so much? Did he lie to him and he actually likes Komaeda's books as much as him..?

"Have you ever read any of them?" Hinata asked curiously. 

It's only normal that people have many different tastes in books and not everyone must to like the things he likes.. but he hates this type of people that are discriminating or telling mean comments about the books that they haven't even read yet.

"Yeah, you can put it this way.." his face gave off a puzzled look.

Hinata's heart started beating faster. He started to feel as if he had known this guy for years, but.. that's impossible, isn't it? "I-I must.. go somewhere.." he murmured. 

He really wanted to stay longer with him, but he felt just too weird. They barely spoke with each other and yet he starts to have some strange feelings towards him. He slapped his face strongly to get rid of those unwelcomed feelings. "See you later." said white haired boy while waving him off with a friendly smile. "Y-yeah.." he said uncertainly and went out of the bookstore. 

Hinata felt lost in his thoughts. He didn't understand himself anymore. He thought that he has a crush on his favourite author, though he didn't want to admit this to Souda yet. It just felt too stupid to have a crush on some writer. 

Of course, his books were really awesome.. But that wasn't the only reason behind his feelings. He just.. feels that those stories are something more than just a pure fiction. Like if the writer sealed his feelings into his works. He always cries while reading them, even when endings often seem to be happy. 

But now.. He met this weird boy. Not only his looks made impression on Hinata. When he had stared deeply into his eyes he sensed a lot of pain and loneliness in them. It felt weirdly familiar. 

He slapped his face once again. He should forget about him. He won't meet him again after all, will he?

*

Hinata was laying lazily on his bed. It was finally the Friday. He took a day off just to be able to go on today's event. He looked lazily at his phone's display. There were a few messages from Souda.

**Hinata: Souda! Help me!!! T_T**

**Souda: What happened?! Have you missed already the book event?!?!**

**Hinata: Nah..**

**Souda: Then what's wrong, my friend?**

**Hinata: ...**

**Souda: Don't be shy, you can tell me everything!**

**Hinata: I met a weird guy at the bookstore a few days ago...**

**Souda: And..?**

**Hinata: I think I like him a bit... I can't stop thinking about him.**

**Souda: Isn't that great? :) I don't see any problem here.**

**Hinata: But..! I feel weird. I like both this guy and my favourite writer.. Am I not the worst? Who the hell would be in love with two people at the same time..? I'm sick.**

**Souda: Oh! You finally said that you love this writer! I'm so proud of you! :D**

**Hinata: I-I.. didn't mean "love" exactly! I taped it accidently!**

**Hinata: Please forget what I said..**

Texting with Souda didn't help him at all.. He felt even more complicated now. He was still blushing. He cuddled his head in his pillow. He couldn't erase the stranger man's face from his memory.. 

He got a few new messages from Souda, but he ignored them. He just wasn't in the mood to text him back.

He looked at the time. He still had some of it. He dressed some casual clothes and looked at himself in a mirror. His spiky dark brown hair was sticking out in every possible direction. He wished he could fix it somehow.. But the longer he was doing something with it the worse it looked, so he gave up and accepted the existence of the ahoge on his head. 

He took a small bag and one of his favourite books from his collection of Komaeda's books. He felt so excited. He finally get to see him! Even though he wasn't sure about his feelings toward that writer yet, he still wanted to get at least a little bit closer to him. If he has that opportunity to say how much of his fan he is, it'll be more than he ever had dreamed about!

He stood before the bookstore. He looked through the doors. It was really crowded there. 'Komaeda Nagito is really a popular writer, isn't he?' he sighed with disappointment and stepped inside the store.

If he has so many fans then Hinata won't be special or anything. That made him sad. But still.. He must to face him! 'How he looks? How old is he? What he likes? Is he having a lover right now?' this and many more questions were nagging him for quite a long time.

He stood in a long line of fans that came to sign their books just like Hinata. He was a bit surprised that he was the only man in this queue. 

It looked like the event was soon going to end and Hinata was the last in the line. He closed his eyes. His cheeks were covered with a strong red blush. His heart was beating so fast that he thought that he'll probably die from embarrassment. 

He heard a soft and melodic voice. "Hello~" Hinata shoved his book on the table with eyes stuck in the floor. "I love you..r books!" he almost said 'I love you'! Shit! It was close.

"P-p..please sign my book!" his voice was trembling. A drop of sweat had fallen from his cheek. He felt so hot. He really wanted to look at writer's face, but he couldn't gather any courage to do so.

"For who..?" Ah.. he is asking for his name. "H-hinata Hajime." he said with a cracking voice. "Oh! What a beautiful name! It really suits you. Can I call you Hinata-kun~?" he nodded shyly. Komaeda was saying his name! He could die from happiness! And not only this.. He's complementing him! He probably does that to everyone.. but.. it still feels nice.

He suddenly realized that he heard this lovely voice somewhere before.. "I'm happy that I finally got to know your name.. Last time you ran away without telling it to me.. I was worried that I may not see you _again_." the writer laughed.

" _Again_? We never-" he finally lifted his eyes. His jaw dropped in surprise as he realized who exactly is signing his book. There was no mistake. He knew only a one person with such gorgeous fluffy white hair. "Y-you're that stranger from before!" he shouted a little bit louder than he intended to. 

"It's quite rude way of greeting, but yes." he brushed awkwardly his hair as he took Hinata's book and started to write something on its first page. Hinata closed tightly his eyes. Holy fuck! That can't be true! They can't be the same person. It's too good to be true! His face was flushing even more right now. "Here you are~!" he placed the book in Hinata's hands. 

Hinata felt weird. Even weirder than before. 'What's this feeling?' he felt a pain in his chest and could hear as his heart was pounding rapidly and damn loudly. Maybe even loudly enough for the writer to hear it also.

He suddenly felt the urge to escape from the bookstore before he'll make a fool from himself in front of him. 

Hinata ran away from it as soon as he received the book from Komaeda. He felt bad for leaving him without telling a word, but.. he couldn't do anything about it, could he? What if Hinata's feelings would make the writer disgusted or troubled? He probably has a tone of fans that are just like Hinata. Hopelessly and obsessively fixed on him. 

Tears started falling like a waterfall from his green eyes. He felt that he ruined his only chance to talk with him. He is such an idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue my story, since it turned out not to be as bad as I thought it was. I hope I didn't mess up this chapter :D And I wanted also to thank to everyone that left a kudos or comments under my first chapter. It really makes me happy!  
> Thanks for support and reading my story! :D If you didn't like something about this chapter feel free to write it in the  
> comments.. I'll try to improve and fix that in my next chapter :)


	3. Texting friends

Hinata ran into his apartment in rush. He cried all the way to there. Tears just didn't want to stop falling from his eyes. He couldn't say if they were tears of happiness, because he finally had seen Komaeda, or of disappointment, because he ruined his probably last chance to get closer to him. Probably it was both of them equally.

When he finally calmed himself down a little bit he reached for his book. He was half-laying on the couch while sobbing and slowly opening the book at the first page. He closed his eyes as if he was preparing for what he'll see. His heart was beating faster and faster as he was flipping book's pages.

He placed his gaze upon the dedication. He saw a beautiful and neat handwriting. He slowly slid his finger tips on the black letters. He felt so happy! Komaeda wrote something specially for him! He knows that Hinata Hajime exist! Even if the writer will forget about him soon, he still felt as a wave of happiness was overloading his heart.

He started reading it slowly enjoying every little letter. _"For my biggest fan Hinata-kun~"_ he imagined in his brain Komaeda's lovely voice as if he was saying it to Hinata right now. _"I'm honoured to have such a loyal and hopeful fan as you! I don't deserve your support, but I still feel happy to be a witness of a hope itself!"_

'Hope..? Is he referring to me?' his face was flushed even more after reading this words. 

_"I'm a worthless and trashy writer, but thank you for supporting even someone as hopeless as me!"_ Hinata was confused after reading this. Why would he write such cruel things about himself..? Was he writing this kind of thing for every fan..? If yes, then it would be weird..

But what if Hinata is the only one that had received this kind of dedication? What if he's in some way special for Komaeda..? Maybe Hinata is more different for him than the other fans.. 'No! I can't think this way! It would be too selfish...' he bit his lip. Some blood fell from it. 'I can't mix my imaginations and expectations with reality.. I must stop at being so naive.' He felt that if he hopes for more then only things waiting for him will be disappointment and depression after being rejected by the most important person in his life.

He would start to cry again if he hadn't seen some weird little numbers under Komaeda's sign. _"Ps. I know I'm hoping for too much, but I left my number under my sign, you can text me if you want to. I'm not expecting though, that someone as hopeful and great as you would text a trash like me. Komaeda Nagito."_

He looked at numbers with blank expression as if his brain couldn't grasp what's going on. 'What. Whatwhatwhatwhat?!! Did he want me to text him?! Did he really give me his number?! It can't be real!' Hinata stood from the couch in shock and almost dropped his book on the floor. 'Why?! I'm just his random fan.. He doesn't know anything about me.. or maybe.. he just gives his number to every fan..?' his enthusiasm lowered suddenly. He fell with bounce on his couch again.

He typed in Komaeda's number with trembling hands. If he bothered himself to write it in his book then it would be a big disrespect toward writer to not save it in his phone. 

What should he do from now..? Text him? Won't it be a nuisance for the writer? He sure has a lot of important duties. He probably doesn't have any time for his fans, especially not for Hinata.. But.. he gave him his number! He should at least thank him for giving it to him. 

He was reconsidering pro and contras about sending text to Komaeda for quite long time before he finally gathered some courage. 

He started typing the message. "Hello, I'm honoured" he erased everything. 'No! That's too stiff!' he was really nervous. He didn't want to write something improper. He was retyping it few times till he was fully satisfied with his message.

 **Hinata: Hi! Thanks for giving me your number!**

He started rolling on the couch nervously while looking at phone's display. Few minutes have passed. He sighed. He shouldn't be thinking that he'll answer him right away.. He was just about to place his phone on the table when suddenly his phone started buzzing. He felt as shivers of excitement went through his body.

**Komaeda: Oh! I thought you won't text me..**

'He answered! He really texted me back!' Hinata was so delighted that he wanted to scream out through the window to let know to the rest of the world how much exactly he's happy. But why did he text him that he thought that Hinata won't text to him? Every fan would use this opportunity just like Hinata if their favourite writer would give them his number. It's a common sense. 

**Hinata: I shouldn't text you..?**

Maybe that's what he meant... But why did he give him his number then? He felt a piercing pain in his chest. He shouldn't text him after all.

**Komaeda: I'm sorry! That's not what I meant.**

**Komaeda: Thanks for texting me! I'm so happy :)**

**Hinata: ..you are?!**

'Omg! Omfg! He really typed that he's happy to text with me! I can die now peacefully. I'm fully satisfied. I can leave this world now.'

 **Komaeda: Yup! Texting with someone as full of hope as you is a privilege for a garbage like me.**

There it is again. He really do loves this writer, but why the hell is he demeaning himself? Why is he typing such sad things? And what's that 'hope' he keeps mentioning about?

**Hinata: No! It's my honour.. I'm just your fan. I feel that I don't deserve to have your number, not mentioning texting with you.**

**Hinata: And please..! Don't type nor say such sad and depressing things about yourself! You're not a garbage! There are thousands of people that will say the same thing as I so please..**

**Komaeda: I'm sorry for upsetting you Hinata-kun.**

**Hinata: Don't apologise me! You have no reason to do so.. I just feel sad when the person that brings hope and joy to my life is self-humiliating oneself!**

**Komaeda: I'm.. sorry for apologising you then?**

**Hinata: Don't be! I'm happy to text with you no matter what :D**

Hinata heard as someone start knocking on his door. He opened them widely and frowned at the guest "Hinata! Don't tell me you forgot that we are going to Sonia-san's party tonight..?" Souda winced at seeing Hinata's confused expression.

"No..! I didn't!" he obviously lied. He was too absorbed by today's book signing event and texting with Komaeda to remember such trivial thing as his promise with Souda. He felt vibration in his pocket and blushed strongly.

**Komaeda: You're so nice! Hinata-kun is really a kind person.**

"Hmmm..?" Souda stared at Hinata with sly smile. "Who are you texting?" he asked. "Your expression is obvious though.." he laughed slightly. "How did you persuade him to give you his number?"

Hinata looked offended. "I didn't persuade him!" he opposed. "H-he gave it to me!" his cheeks were covered by rosy blush. 

"Wow, man! Congratulations!" he put his hand on his shoulder. "That means you caught his eye! Use this occasion and seduce him." he smiled cheeringly.

"S-sed-duce..?" the blush didn't want to come off from his face. "I won't do that! I'm just his fan. I have no right to do such thing!"

Souda laughed. "I won't force you or anything.. Do as you wish." he took his hand off his shoulder. "Let's go! I want to introduce you to my goddess Sonia-san!" he smiled dreamily. Who knows what he just imagined in his head.. 

Hinata was protesting for a while, but finally he let Souda to drag him out of his apartment. He sent short message to Komaeda, before going in Souda's car.

**Hinata: I have to go somewhere.. I hope we can text to each other later :)**

**Hinata: If it's not any problem for you, of course..**

**Komaeda: What a coincidence! I'm going somewhere too.. I'll gladly text with you later Hinata-kun~**

Hajime put his phone in his pocket and closed car's doors. He sighed. He definitely would like more to text with Komaeda now, but he can't break his promise with Souda. He's his childhood friend. He can't just ignore his requests so freely.

He'll just stand somewhere aside and wait patiently for the end of this party. He really hates being surrounded by many unfamiliar people. But if it'll be very bad he can always just disappear.. He did good enough just by accepting Souda's request, he doesn't have to be at the party till the very end. 

*

They finally arrived to Sonia's mension. It was really impressive building. 'This women sure is very rich, maybe she's some kind of princess..?' he laughed slightly at his idea.

He looked at Souda. Oh man.. He sure was very nervous. He gave him gentle pat on his back. "I'll be fine! Don't be nervous!" he smiled friendly. Souda answered him with forced smile and started to sweat slightly. Hinata pressed bell's button. They heard soft and melodic voice of young women.

"Who's there?" 

"I'm Hinata Hajime and I came here with my friend Souda." he answered while smiling to the intercom. "Oh! Please wait for moment, I'm opening the gate for you right away~!" the gate started moving and the two of them stepped in Sonia's possession.

Sonia was dressed in stunning dress. She was waiting for them in front of her mansion and when she saw them she waved at them with sweet smile. Hinata shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you, Hinata-san! I heard a lot about you from Souda." 

"Nice to meet you too.. Souda was also telling me _a lot_ about you." he gave a significant smile to Souda while accenting 'a lot'. Souda chuckled bashfully, brushing his pink hair with his hand.

"Sonia-san.. Thank you for inviting us! I'm so happy that I can celebrate your birthday with you." Souda said with sheepish voice.

"Oh, Souda! It's only obvious that I invited you.." Souda blushed at those words. But his enthusiasm was going to be crushed soon. "We're _friends_ after all!" Souda's eyes blanked. He looked as if his soul was leaving his body.

"Is he alright, Hinata-san? I'm worried.." woman asked with concerned expression while covering her mouth with hands.

"Yeah.. probably." he looked at him with pity. Poor guy.

"You were the last ones so we can officially start our party now!" she opened her doors and invited them to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't that bad. I have some nice ideas for the later plot, but for now my story probably seem unplanned and wierd xD If you like this chapter then I'll be very glad if you leave a kudos or/and a comment :D It makes me more determined and motivated to write new chapters. Thanks for reading my story! :)


	4. At the party

Sonia's house was full of people. Full of faces that he never saw before. It made him even more nervous. He was hoping that his friend will accompany him at least.. But it turned out that he lost Souda somewhere in the crowd. 

The only place that seemed in some way more peaceful than other places was small bar with drinks. Hinata sat on the bar stool and sighed while looking down on the floor. Tall barman stood next to him. "You seem gloomy.. Is this party that bad, Hinata-kun?" he laughed slightly. 

"No, it's not.." he sighed while looking at dancing people. They seemed to have a lot of fun.. He was jealous a bit, that he can't find anything enjoyable in parties. "My friend dragged me here against my will and then he left me here on my own.." Something seemed off.. Why the bartender knows his name?

"Can I offer you a drink?" Hinata heard soft and melodic voice. "I don't like alcohol." Hinata said with dry voice. "Then maybe.. orange juice?" Hinata nod slightly still looking away from the barman. He heard quiet sound of pouring. "Here you are~!" barman passed him a glass of juice. Hinata placed his hand on the glass. His and barman's hands touched accidently.

Hinata finally decided to face the man. He placed lazily his gaze upon him. "Oh. Komaeda." His brain was processing this weird situation for a while. "K-komaeda?!" he blushed strongly, took his hand off Komaeda's and stood up in shock. He lost his balance, because of his sudden move. He would probably fell on the floor, but luckily Komaeda grabbed him by his hand. 

"A-are you alright, Hinata-kun?" man gasped in worry and pulled Hinata closer to him. Bar was the only thing that was separating them.

"Y-yeah.." he sat once again on the bar stool. "Thanks.." he said with rosy blush on his cheeks. Hinata looked closer at Komaeda. He was wearing white elegant shirt, black waistcoat and tie that was tied tightly on his neck. 'Oh, man! He's hot as hell! He's so handsome that my eyes hurt...' he stared at Komaeda with flushed face.

"Hinata-kun.. You're staring too much at me.. It makes me blush." Komaeda hided his face in his hands. He indeed was blushing.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata looked away while blushing nervously. There was a short silence. "By the way.. Komaeda, what are you doing here..?" he asked curiously.

Komaeda sighed. "The life of writers isn't that simple as it would seem.. Even if I'm quite popular writer and my books don't sell that bad, it's still hard for me to live just by writing books. I often must to earn extra money in many different part-time jobs."

"O-oh.. It must be hard for you.." Hinata showed concerned expression.

"It's really a bad luck that I must to life like this." he looked a bit sad for while but soon his face brightened. "But I'm happy that I must to work at those part-time jobs now! " he said with bright smile.

"Why would you..?" Hinata frowned. It seemed irrational to him.

"If I didn't need to earn extra money, then I wouldn't meet you here! It's really a great luck that I can talk with you Hinata-kun!" his smile was wide and a bit crazy. "Ahh.. To think that I can talk with a hope itself.. It makes me excited.." he hugged himself while blushing.

Hinata's cheeks redden. "Waitwaitwaitwiat!" he shouted. "I'm the one that is lucky here! I'm just your fan and yet your trying to befriend with me.. I feel that I'm cheating! Aren't I unfair toward other fans..? I have no right to be your friend.." Hinata sighed sadly. Why he said that..? He could just be happy with his improving relationship with Komaeda and shut his damn mouth. What if Komaeda will think that Hinata indeed don't deserve to be his friend..?

"Befriend..? I think I'll play his game for a while.." Komaeda murmured under his nose and giggled. Hinata didn't hear him. Komaeda looked deeply in Hinata's eyes. "I don't care what will the other fans think.." he looked at him with blank eyes and placed his hand on the top of Hinata's hand. "I just want to be close with the brightest hope I ever seen.. I want to be close with you, Hinata-kun~" he said while brushing his hand against Hinata's.

Hinata blushed at his words and looked away. "You're so cute!" Komaeda said while looking at him with delighted smile. "I-I'm not!" Hinata blushed stronger. He released his hand from Komaeda's grip. 

Hinata's heart was beating too fast. He wasn't keeping up with what was happening to him lately. Firstly he met Komaeda accidently at the bookstore, then he received his number with dedication, and now he's sitting next to him and having nice chat with him. There was too many coincidences.. It felt like fate.

"Hinata-kun..? Are you alright?" Komaeda asked with concern. "Hinata-kun? Are you listening?"

Komaeda leaned closer to him. Their lips almost touched. Hinata suddenly realised that Komaeda is a bit too close to him and blushed in embarrassment. Hinata's face was bright red. "W-what are you doing?!" Hinata asked with trembling voice.

"You have some dirt in your hair.." Komaeda laughed and stroked gently Hinata's hair while smiling innocently. 'Oh shit! That was close.. I almost kissed him.' Though Komaeda looked completely normal he was very nervous inside. Hinata looked so cute that his actions unconsciously got out of his control. He was fine with being friends with Hinata for now. He didn't want to ruin their fresh friendship. He felt that Hinata is only admiring him and he doesn't have any romantic feelings toward him. Of course he won't have any.. Who would have any romantic feelings toward someone as disgusting as him..?

Meanwhile Hinata felt really disappointed. He thought that Komaeda would kiss him. He shouldn't be expecting that.. Now he felt like an idiot for thinking this way. He felt pain in his chest. Komaeda gave him a spark of hope that he's interested in deeper relationship with him and then he suddenly backed off. He felt really sad.

Hinata stood up from bar stool with darkened face. He left Komaeda without even saying 'goodbye'. He just felt that if he says anything to him, then he'll cry right away.

"Hinata-kun, wait!" Komaeda got out from the bar and grabbed Hinata by sleeve. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused.

"No, you didn't do anything.." that was it. He hadn't done anything to Hinata. He didn't kiss him. Hinata knew that he has no right to be upset by that. He should be thankful just by spending time with his idol. But he wants more and more.. He feels unstoppable hunger. He can't let Komaeda to see through his feelings, he doesn't want to see disgust in his eyes. 

His eyes had filled with tears. He shook of Komaeda's hand from his sleeve. He knew that he was very rude toward him.. But he didn't want Komaeda to see him in such pitiful state. He ran away leaving confused Komaeda behind him. 

'He's mad. He's disgusted by me. I was naive to think that he'll forgive me for attempting to kiss him. Meeting him here was such a great luck, that I should be aware before that something will go wrong.' he bit his lip in frustration. He wanted to chase after Hinata, but.. It was too late. Hinata already disappeared from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently came up with idea to make Komaeda a part-timer.. I just thought that Komaeda would look really cool while working as bartender :3 And I think it adds up quite well with the plot of my story.. I can be wrong, of course :/ I hope you ejoyed this short chapter! If you did then you can leave a kudos and/or comment!!! <3 I'll be extremely happy then :D They are like fuel for me and help me to write my story sooner :)


	5. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be only about Hinata's inner thoughts.. I hope they are making any sense ;-; I tried hard to explain Hinata's motives and so on, because I realised, that there are many things just in my head, that I didn't write in my previous chapters, because I throught they aren't so necessary at all. But I changed my mind XD 
> 
> If you won't understand something about what I tried to explain, then you can always ask me about it in the comments (I tend to do many mental shortcuts, so I understand if something will turn out to be inconsistient) I will gladly answer every of your questions. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my chapter~

Hinata was running ahead with half-closed eyes. He didn't know how to return to his apartment from Sonia's mansion, but he didn't care where will he end up. 

It didn't mean anything to him anymore. He totally gave up. He just wanted now to run away from the reality. He wanted to get lost and disappear from everyone's sight. 

He felt ashamed that he ever desired to get closer to Komaeda, protect him and fill his life with hope, love and happiness. 

'Why am I having such desires in the first place?'. The reason behind them isn't probably as simple as it seemed to him before. Hinata sank deep into his thoughts. 

When Hinata was reading Komaeda's books, he realised one day that their author seems very lonely. He imagined him as a person that went through a lot of hard things in his life. Hajime wanted to protect him and make sure that he won't be hurt by anyone anymore, maybe even protect him from himself.

In one of his books a fictional character from his story committed a suicide. Hinata still remembers the pain and the sadness that he felt while reading this book. That was the first book in his life that made him cry. 

Komaeda described suicide's scene as if he attempted once to commit it by himself. The details. The feelings of the protagonist. It felt just too realistic to be something as simple as fiction.

It could be just a very good and creative fiction, but Hinata's intuition was opposing this option. He trusts in his intuition more than in anything else, so even if he doesn't want to believe in this, Komaeda probably tried killing himself at least once. 

After that he started to feel that he must to protect the writer. He doesn't want him to die nor struggle alone! Komaeda was lately the only reason for which Hinata was opening his eyes every morning. He felt so needed for the very first time in his life. Just thinking that Komaeda is struggling with pain, sadness, depression, suicidal thoughts all by himself, is making him want to cry. 

But what if he didn't want his protection at all? He never thought about this possibility before. 'Of course I never thought about this.. As his devoted fan, I rejected this selfish idea of meeting my idol personally at the very beginning.' 

He truly wants to protect him, but it doesn't matter if Komaeda won't ever love nor like Hinata. He can't protect him if he won't be any closer to him than now. Protecting someone from distance would be just as stupid and naive as thinking that you could ever graduate from school without any learning. 

If he had a deeper relationship with him, then he could more likely save him, couldn't he? After giving Komaeda day by day enough love and attention, he could bring little sparks of hope to his life. He didn't want to become a voluntary hero. He wanted to help Komaeda for personal reasons.

It all started, when Hinata was still a high schooler. By that time he always felt like a mob. Like the most boring and normal person on the earth. He wanted to change himself, but he just couldn't do that. He felt like a hopeless butterfly that got into a spider's web. The more he struggled with his fate the more imprisoned he felt. He probably would have given up, if one day he hadn't reached for a book from an unknown author. It changed his life completely.

It was very interesting book, but he had read a plenty of good books before. According to Souda's words Hinata is a very big bookworm after all.

The thing that changed Hinata's life was far more complicated. After he read Komaeda's first book he realised that the person, which wrote this book is probably drowned in the deepest despair. 

It was just an unconfirmed hunch, but this feeling started to grow bigger in him after he had read more and more of his works. Slowly he started to have this strange feeling deep inside him. He felt that the author is waiting. Waiting for someone that will bring an ultimate hope to his life, which will overcome Komaeda's despair. He was desperately waiting for anybody's help, but at the same time he didn't want it at all. If he really wanted it, then he could just asked someone for it. But he probably hadn't done that till today. 

Why he hadn't done that, you ask? 

He probably was testing this world and his luck. He treated his life like a game. If there was a person that would understand his feelings, which he had sealed in his books and would reach his hand towards Komaeda then he would be the luckiest person in the whole world and there still would be a small chance, that he also can have a happy life. If not, then he probably would just end his life sooner or later.

Hinata chuckled. He really understood quite a lot about Komaeda, his nature and beliefs just by paying very good attention to what he wrote in his books. 

All of those thoughts were partly the reason behind his strong disappointed, after Komaeda hadn't kissed him. The reason wasn't ever as simple as longing for Komaeda's touch or love, though it didn't mean that he wouldn't enjoy it. He probably would. Probably. Hinata never was in any romantic relationship before, so he hadn't kissed nor do any of those romantic things with anyone yet. 

He wanted something more from Komaeda. He wanted to be the very first and last person that will become a bright hope that will light up his life. Someone that will save him from despair and become his support in daily life. 

He felt a little bit silly now. 'It was just a damn kiss. Why am I so obsessed with it?' he laughed sadly while wiping his tears away and still running ahead. 'Komaeda's hesitation could have no deeper meaning as well or maybe he could have just other reasons for not kissing me..' he felt that he's really over thinking this whole situation. 'I need to calm down.' he took a deep breath. 

He wasn't surprised that he felt so discouraged. What if he was wrong from the very beginning? What if he had done classical example of over-interpretation? What if there was no reason for Hinata to get closer to Komaeda at all? Or maybe he needs help, but not from Hinata? 

Hinata's thoughts were stopped by sudden vibration in his pocket. Is it a message from Souda, or maybe from Komaeda? He stopped running and slowed slightly before standing completely. He reached in his pocket and looked at his phone's display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was.. very actionless probably. I'm sorry if a lack of action made this chapter boring. There will be more action later. I promise. If you want, you can leave a kudos or/and a comment! :3 I'll be delighted! Espacially comments are making me happy! I really do love reading them. 
> 
> And thanks for 40+ kudos!!! =^_^= Yay! I'm happy if someone enjoyed my story even a little bit. And of course I'm really thankful for all of those comments! They're so nice and supporting that I'm melting from too much happiness while reading them XDD
> 
> Thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it :D


	6. The despair

While Hinata was desperately running away, Komaeda was still in Sonia's mansion. He didn't know what should he do now. Run after him? Text him? Leave him alone? 

The third option seemed like the best one. 

Maybe Hinata is still very angry at him..? If he is, then it wouldn't be weird. After all, the most disgusting, awful, worthless and hopeless being in the whole universe had the guts to try kissing him. He felt now like the worst trash.

He clenched his fist. Why had he even tried to do that? Was it because of the cute face, that Hinata was making in front of him? Komaeda blushed just by remembering it. 

It should be illegal to be so adorable. 

But more likely.. he just wanted to test where is the border between them. He was very curious of how exactly far can he go with his actions and how much can he receive from such hopeful person. He wanted to sink deeply in Hinata's hope. Get surrounded by its warm and get purified from the filth of the despair that is inside of him. 

But.. If he takes a step too far Hinata will start to hate him, just like everyone already does. It would be the worst then! Komaeda knows that he deserves to be hated, but.. it still would hurt him quite a lot. Not Hinata from all of the people! 

The realisation came suddenly to his mind. 

Why is he so important to Komaeda in the first place? He knows him for no more than one week. He doesn't know a thing about him yet. What he likes, what he hates, his feelings, his job, his age - those are things, that are still unknown for him. Hinata only said that he loves his books. Komaeda has no idea if the other man likes him, as a person even a bit. Hinata indeed was very kind and nice towards him, but maybe he says those heartwarming words only because he's a supporting fan of his..?

He slowly came back with his thoughts to his luckiest day, when he met Hinata for the very first time. He still remembers every little detail of how exactly Hinata looked like while he was reading a summary of his book. His face was blushed beautifully, his eyelashes were fluttering slightly, and his lips were formed in the warmest smile he had ever seen.

That's maybe why Komaeda had grabbed his hand. He wanted to get Hinata's attention, feel his intense gaze on himself and be noticed by those eyes full of passion. 

He also had a hunch, that this man was the hope, that he was looking for all along. He had no reason to feel so. But he felt and it was an undeniable fact. 

After he had a short chat with him, he felt delighted. He hadn't felt like this for ages. Hinata's words about his favourite writer - Komaeda, were loving and full of strong feelings. Judging from his expression he wasn't lying even a bit. He was serious about this. He just doesn't have the face of a lair. He looks like the most innocent being on this planet. Pure and full of understanding for everyone. Even for someone as Komaeda. He was like the holiest angel. 

Komaeda wasn't sure if Hinata isn't just a part of his sickening imagination. He was too perfect to be real.

Hinata said that he loves his books and he wants to know their author better. Komaeda still remembers clearly the warmness, caused by Hinata's words, that had filled his heart back then. For the short moment he forgot about all of his sorrows. He hadn't felt so happy for years. Or maybe he just never felt happy at all. After all, he doesn't deserve to be happy. He never deserved that. **She** told him that after all. 

The despair. It really reminds him of **her**. Fair hair pinned in two high pony tails. Cute clips with white and black bear on each side. Pretty clothes. Long red nails, that used to wound his hands. Apart from her looks, she was a devil. She was the biggest despair he had ever seen! She and her sister, which wasn't better at all. 

He must to stop! He can't think about **her**! She's a monster! She's the person who spreads the despair all over the world. She's the person that had ruined him! It's all her fault, that he's like this now. She had dried him up from all of the hope he still had back then. He tried hard to escape from her claws for years. But the despair, that she brought to him, still fills his heart and destroys it day by day. 

Komaeda slapped his chicks softly to get a grip. 'I shouldn't have such selfish thoughts. I shouldn't desire for someone as hopeful as Hinata! His hope is never going to save me. I don't deserve to be saved!' he dropped on his knees. 'I have no right to even imagine such things. He's being just nice to me. He's probably kind towards everyone. I'm not special. I'm trash! I'm worthless! I'm nothing else than a garbage! After all **she** told me that my existence is inconvenient for everyone. No one will ever love nor like nor even pay attention to me. She told me, that I should kill myself. That I should end my miserable life, before it'll become a bother for anyone. I tried a lot of times to erase my meaningless existence from this world, but I failed every time. I can't even kill myself properly!' 

So it's better, that Hinata ran away. That way Komaeda won't become a bother for him, and Hinata won't hate him. He's scared of being hated by someone as hopeful as Hinata.

'But still.. Even if it's better, I'm a little bit worried. What if he'll get lost? What if something bad will happen to him? No.. I can't think like this. Such great hope as Hinata won't get lost, I'm stupid.' he sighed sadly. He took his phone from his pocket and looked at Hinata's number.

'I should erase it.' he stood up and placed his finger on Hinata's number. The short question showed up. _"Do you want to delete this number?"_ He was going to click on 'Yes' answer, but someone spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for my friend. He's tall and has dark brown hair with that ahoge on the top of it.." said man with pink hair and weird shark like teeth. "Someone told me that he was talking with you and then he left this place in a rush." man brushed his hair awkwardly. "I'm a bit worried.. I drove him here, because this place is quite far away from his apartment. He can get lost.." 

Oh.. he's looking for Hinata. "I saw him.. But I don't know where he went either." he sighed. This guy is really concerned about Hinata's well being, isn't he? It made him weirdly jealous. "Correct me if I'm wrong.. Are you his boyfriend perhaps?" Komaeda asked. He saw confusion in his eyes so he added. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't ask you! Forget about my question." he said while blushing slightly and looking away nervously.

"Don't be sorry!" the man laughed. "You just.. surprised me. Hinata is only my buddy, don't you worry." he gave him sly smile while Komaeda sighed in relief. "Can I ask you for your name..?"

"Komaeda Nagito." he said suspiciously.

"Oh, I thought so!" the man looked proudly at him. "How did you know?" Komaeda frowned. 

"Oh.. You know.. Hinata tells me _everything_!" he looked from the side to side and leaned towards Komaeda slightly. He lowered his voice, as if he was worried that someone will hear them. "You're writer, aren't you..?" Komaeda nodded. "Hinata lately talks only about you and your books." he sighed. "Man.. He really do likes you. He has eyes only for you. I'm happy that he met you in person.. If it continued, his obsession would become quite unhealthy..." he bit his tongue. "Don't tell him that I told you that much! Hinata will kill me if he finds out!" he laughed. "I did that only because I'm worried about him.. He probably wasn't in love with anyone before, so he ended up close to worshipping you. Good lord.." he facepalmed.

If Hinata heard Souda saying those words he probably would replay him by 'What about you and Sonia-san? Your relationship with her seems pretty unhealthy too.'

"I'm glad that the two of you met already.." he smiled cheerfully.

"Wait. Stop saying those words." he said harshly. Komaeda's eyes looked empty. "He can't like me. It's not possible. No one likes someone as worthless as me, so-" Souda placed gently his hand on his shoulder. "Hinata does like you, trust me." he smiled friendly. 

Komaeda blushed. His eyes became more lively. "H-he does..?" he said while avoiding Souda's gaze. "Yeah! I'm pretty sure that he even loves you." he took his hand away. "Oh shit! Now I'm done.."

"H-he told you that he loves me..?" he said nervously. "No.. Not exactly." Souda sat comfortably on the bar stool. He was tired of standing. "I figured it by myself!" he looked like if he was very proud of himself. "I thought before that he only loves your books, but he told me once that he starts to understand the feelings of their writer. Isn't it weird?" he laughed. "But Hinata is really intelligent and smart, so I wasn't surprised that he can tell what's the fiction in your books and what's the real thing."

"Please forgive me for saying that, but I still don't believe that he loves me. Maybe he loves my books, but there's a huge difference in loving me and loving my books." he didn't want to believe in such beautiful lie that Hinata could ever love him. 

What's 'love' anyway? He personally never loved anyone. His parents died in a plane crash, when he was still in primary school. After that he crawled into his shell. He started faking that everything is fine. He didn't want to bother anyone. He was so good at faking, that one day he also started to believe in his own lie. No matter what happened he always had this wide smile on his face. He heard often from the staff members from the orphanage, that he looks creepy and he should pull off this annoying smile from his face.

But he couldn't do that, even if he wanted to. It became his way of self-defense. His smile hardly ever meant happiness in his case. He just couldn't feel hope in his life anymore, that's why he wanted at least to keep semblance of being happy. After all, **she** was the one, which took the remnants of his hope away and replaced it with the filth of despair. 

If he would fake his happiness, then maybe one day he would start to feel some hope once again?

Those were just his wishful thoughts. 

"Maybe there is a difference.. But he likes you for sure. I'm his friend, you can trust me." he smiled certainly. "I also have a very big request to you.." he suddenly started looking very serious. He crossed his fingers and looked in Komaeda's eyes. "Could you find Hinata and drove him to his apartment?" he clapped his hands in begging gesture and bowed his head. "I would do that, but I want to be at this party till the very end.. I promised Sonia-san, that I'll help her with cleaning after it! I can't let her down! She's counting on me."

"I..I-I.." Komaeda started feeling way too nervous. He didn't want to face Hinata, after he ran away, because of him. "I-I don't think it's a good idea.. He left this place so early, because of me. It's all my fault! He probably doesn't want to see my annoying face anymore.." he lowered his head and looked sadly at the floor. Suddenly he felt painful slap on his back.

"I'm counting on you man. Bye!" he turned back to Komaeda and waved to him.

"Hey! Wait! I can't-" the man was gone. It was no use to look for him now. He disappeared somewhere in the crowd. He started sweating slightly, grabbed his head and crouched down behind the bar. He already had decided that he won't get involved with Hinata ever again. The last step to end his connection with Hinata was to delete his number. But now.. That man forced him to look for him. He can't disobey. 

But.. He doesn't deserve to be close with the brunette. He should distance himself from Hinata, before it would be too late. When he met him for the first time he was too naive. He gave him his number. He shouldn't done that. What if the despair, that is filling his heart, will stain Hinata's hope? He can't let that happen. But now this weird man didn't give him other choice, then to ran after Hinata.

Komaeda reached his phone once again and start typing a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote next chapter.. Yay! I hope you enjoyed it. :D If you realised or not, I'm slowly adding Enoshima Junko to my story. I hope it wasn't a bad idea. I hate her and love her at the same time. She's just a great villain, in my opinion. I hope I'll make a good use of her in my story. 
> 
> My friend asked me to write more specific time, when I'm planning to add new chapters, so.. Next one will be on Saturday, the 11th of March. My updates are really chaotic, so I guess it's a good idea for me, to be more disciplined XD
> 
> Thanks for reading my story! >///< If you like it, then you can leave kudos, or/and comments to let me know it. (If something doesn't quite add up in my fic, then you can also let me know about it. I really appreciate positive criticism. I want to make my story better!) Your comments are always making me so happy!!! And also I'm very thankful for all of those nice and supporting comments, that you guys posted already :D See you in the next update!


	7. In the middle of the night

Hinata looked at his phone's display. A notification showed up on it _"One new message from: Komaeda."_ His hands started shaking. What should he do? Ignore it? Read it? 

His considerations were useless, because his fingers had decided for him. He accidently clicked on it. He looked at the new message, that had showed up on his phone. 

**Komaeda: Hinata-kun, where are you? I'll drive you to your place. Please, tell me. I'm worried about you.**

He looked around. He had no idea where he was. He noticed a bench, sat on it and opened a map on his phone.

Wait. What exactly is he doing? Did he really want to send to Komaeda his whereabouts? 

But it was too late. He already send it to him unconsciously. His heart started beating faster. 'He's worried..? He actually cares about me? Maybe I still have a chance to save him.. Maybe I can become his hope after all.' he started to feel somewhat better. He felt before, that he lost everything. He thought, that Komaeda didn't need him. Maybe he was wrong? He hoped so. Komaeda is his only reason to life. Saving him from despair is his life goal. 

**Komaeda: Wait there for moment. Just don't go anywhere, please.**

**Hinata: Ok. I'm waiting for you.**

Cold shivers went through his body. He felt also something cold and wet on his nose. It was snow. He started regretting, that he didn't take his coat with him. He felt also very tired. It was already past the midnight after all. His eyelashes started to feel heavy. He tried hard not to close them, but it was impossible for him. He laid down on the bench.

* * *

Meanwhile Komaeda finally reached the place where Hinata should be. He stepped out of his car and started looking for him. He noticed then a bench. He got closer to it, and then realised, that someone is laying on it. It was Hinata actually. He leaned above him. "Hinata-kun, are you alright?" he asked. Hinata opened his eyes and looked at him with foggy eyes. "Yeah.. I'm fine." he muttered while standing up from the bench.

'Hinata is so cute.. He has some snow on his hair, it looks so freaking adorable.' Komaeda reached his hand to shake the snow off his head, but suddenly he realised, that Hinata probably hates him now. He shouldn't touch him with his filthy hands. He's not allowed to do it.

There was a short awkward silence between them. It wasn't surprising though. After the events, that happened on the party, it was only natural.

Komaeda took off his jacket. "Please, take it. You're freezing." he passed it to him. "There's no need! I'm okay! And if I take it you'll also start freezing. I don't-" Komaeda looked at him with blank eyes. His expression darkened. 

"Dress it." it sounded more like an order than a polite request. He didn't want Hinata to get sick after all. Hinata still looked unconvinced, so Komaeda put his hoodie on Hinata's shoulders against his will. "You don't need to care about a worthless trash like me. I don't deserve your kindness. If I get sick, then you can assume, that I deserved that. But it would be a big loss if such a great hope as you had become ill."

Hinata opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he hesitated to do it in the end. He looked upset for some reason. Komaeda hadn't quite understood why. He said something bad? He said only the truth. He is a trash, isn't he? "I'll take you home. It's pretty cold here.. We should get going." Hinata nodded in response.

They got in car. The atmosphere was tense. The only talk they had was about the route to Hinata's apartment. 

When they finally reached it, Komaeda got out of car and looked sadly at Hinata. "I'm sorry.. I caused so many problems to you. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I'll try to avoid you, so you won't be forced to see such a trash like me, don't worry." he laughed nervously. "But even if you hate me now.. I'm still glad I met you. No one ever was so kind to me. No one cared even a bit about as worthless being as me." he sighted. "Goodbye, Hina-"

"Come with me, Komaeda. Don't be like that. I'll make you some tea." he smiled sincerely.

Komaeda blushed. He started sweating slightly. He can't think, that Hinata likes him. He can't. Hinata hates him. That's the truth, right? There's no way that.. he actually likes him even a bit. That's just impossible. "Hinata-kun! Y-you don't need to force yourself to be kind towards me. I meant, that I'll disappear from you sight once and forever. I don't want to bother you, so-"

"Maybe I want you to bother me?" Hinata giggled, grabbed his hand softly and dragged him into the building. "One tea with me won't kill you." he laughed cheerfully while he was opening the door. He invited Komaeda inside of his apartment by polite gesture of hand. 

"I-I should go! It's already a night.. Your offer is really nice, but..." Komaeda made one step away. "No buts." Hinata said seriously. "I want to repay you somehow. You looked for me after I had run away, and drove me here as well.." Komaeda couldn't resist him. He was smiling so sincerely and adorably.. Only a monster would not accept his offer.

"Only one tea." Komaeda smiled sheepishly, while stepping inside and sitting on the gray couch. Komaeda had no idea what was happening. Just a moment ago, he thought, he'll never see Hinata again, but now.. He's sitting in his apartment in the middle of the night and waiting for a tea, for some weird reason. 

With only one offer, Hinata managed to brighten Komaeda's thoughts. He starts to trust this man. He starts to believe in him.. He slowly starts to forget about her and despair. Even if it's only momentary, and despair will take over his mind soon after.. A few minutes without despair, is like a sweet heaven. Who knows..? Maybe he'll see Hinata's hope if he gets lucky? 

While Hinata went to the kitchen to make them some tea, Komaeda started wandering with his gaze around Hinata's apartment. It looked really neat and tidy. For some reason he could feel, that this indeed was Hinata's house. It had similar vibe as his owner. 

He looked at the table next to him. There was for some reason a few cartons of orange juice on it. He really likes drinking it, doesn't he? It's kind of cute though. 

There was also a big bookshelf. Hinata's collection was quite impressing. It could be used as a library even. Komaeda loves books. They are one of few things, that never let him down after all. He was quite curious, in what kinds of books Hinata was into. "Hinata-kun, can I have a look at your bookshelf?" he asked. Hinata answered him from the kitchen. "Yeah, sure."

Komaeda stood before the bookshelf. He slid his fingers on books' spines. Most of them looked really beautiful. He noticed then one shelf, that looked quite different from others. It was a small cupboard. He opened its doors slowly and saw something, that made him breathless. There were only Komaeda's books. And also some magazines.. or more like parts of magazines with articles. Komaeda's articles more specifically. He took one of those books and look at its pages. A lot of things were underlined. His jaw dropped in shock. He had no idea, that Hinata loves his works that much.

"Komaeda, do you want-" Hinata froze in awe. "D-don't look at it!" Hinata took away a book from his hands and placed it back on its place, closing the cupboard as soon as the book was there. "I'm disgusting.. I know. I'm just an obsessed fan. I'm sorry." Hinata flushed. He felt awkward and a little bit ashamed. He really didn't want Komaeda to know, how unhealthy his obsession was. But it was too late. He knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half asleep while writing this chapter XD I hope it's not that bad.. And also it's quite short. I'll try to write more next time :D Btw thank you guys for all comments and kudos! <3 I'll try to write the next chapter by the end of the next week. If you liked it, then you can leave a comment, or kudos.. Your comments really help me a lot. Really! :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story~!


	8. Obsession

"H-hina..ta..kun." he murmured softly while tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Y-you-" Hinata put his hand on Komaeda's mouth making him unable to end his sentence.

"..are disgusting. I-I know." Hinata looked away while still not removing his hand from Komaeda's mouth. He had no courage to look in Komaeda's eyes. His private collection was just found out and by no one other than by the writer himself! No one should be that hyped up about some books. Not as much as Hinata at least. His obsession was sick. He knew that. That's why he felt so ashamed.

He felt Komaeda's breath on his hand. It was quite embarrassing. Some pink showed up on his cheeks. 

"Mhmmh!" Komaeda took Hinata's hand away still holding it and looked at the ashamed man. "Stop, Hinata-kun. You know I don't think so.." he looked caringly at him. Hinata couldn't stop admiring his beautiful light green eyes, which was shining slightly from incoming tears. 

He blushed harder. "You don't..?" he said with trembling voice. He couldn't believe his words. It's not like he doesn't trust him. It's more like.. he thought he shouldn't even think that his feelings for the writer could be even acceptable 'cause he's just an obsessed fan who.. probably fell in love with the person he had worshipped like a god since he got into his books. Though he still wasn't sure if that feeling he has for the writer is 'love' he still feels it's ridicules.. But that was the only one explanation that seemed reasonable. He wanted to be his saver and the only person who Komaeda would hold dearly. But.. who is he to have even a desires like this? 

"How could I ever think something so awful about as hopeful person as you?" Komaeda chuckled. "You.. are my only hope. You're the one and only one whose my screams had reached." Komaeda's voice was soft and full of emotions. "I.. Put all of my being into those books with a wish that anyone will notice my struggles and pain." he sighed. "But I was writing a book after a book and no one seemed to catch my intentions and feelings at all. I thought my words will never reach anyone." his face darkened a bit for moment. "But.." he caressed my cheek. "Here you are. My biggest fan who cares more about me than even my stories. I'm glad that you're the one who uncovered the secret meaning of my books." tears followed his words. "Y-you have no idea how I feel right now." he sobbed. "I.. I thought my screams are inaudible. That no one will come and save me.. **she**.. told me that." he clenched his fists.

"Who's **she**?" Hinata tilted his head cutely. Komaeda made a note in his mind after seeing Hinata's expression: Hinata-kun is the cutest being on this planet I've ever seen.

Komaeda's eyes became suddenly blank as he imagined her futures in his head. Red like blood nails. Short skirt. Evil smile. Gaze colder than ice. "Enoshima Junko." he took a deep breath."You'd better stay away from this monster." he strengthen his grip on Hinata's hand. Hinata yelped and thought 'he has more strength than I thought he'll have.'

"I hope you'll never get a chance to meet nor even see her face." he shivered. He felt as coldness went through all of his body. He can't let the despair to mess with his only and last hope. She took everything from him. He didn't care about it though. He deserved all of that. But. Hinata is the only thing he won't give up on or give to anyone else. He has no idea why Hinata-kun is the one, which he needs.. but he doesn't care. He just needs him. That's all that matters. 

Hinata frowned. "It seems like she did many bad things to you.." he wrapped his hands around Komaeda's back. He wanted to find this bitch and make a hell from her life. "I promise I'll make you forget about all of those bad things she said and did to you someday." he placed Komaeda's face on his chest. Brunet felt as albino's tears were crushing on him. He patted his fluffy hair gently. "Shhh.. Komaeda. It's alright. I'm here. You're not alone anymore."

Suddenly Enoshima's word start flowing to albino's mind: **You're all alone in this world. No one wants to spend their time with you trash.** He saw in his head her wide smile with shark teeth. It made him feel unwell. **Don't hope. There's no hope for you left.** He almost felt her nails digging into his delicate skin, though she wasn't here. All of this was only in his head. He experienced it so many times that he started even to feel the pain when there was no cause of it. **All you need is despair. Let it drown you. Despair feels good. All you need is stop hoping. Throw away your hope!** Her eyes beamed strongly at him. Her face faded away as fast as it had showed up. 

Komaeda released himself from hug. "Hinata-kun! I'm really happy you want to help me so much.. But.." he took a few steps backwards. "I'm not worth it. I'm not. I'll never be. How will I repay you even? What will you gain from saving such useless scum like me?" he was getting further and further from Hinata with each question. "Are you.. perhaps just pitting me?" he's voice was trembling. "Are you feeling sorry for somebody like me? You're very kind.. I'm flattered by your kindness. But it's not a good idea to get involved with me, because of such half assed feelings. Later you will feel only regret, after giving me so much attention."

'Oh shit! Did I say that his feelings are half assed? Who am I to judge him? Why did I even say such words? I should accept his kindness when he still offered me it. But.. He'll regret trying to get closer to me just because he feels bad that my life is a set of failures. And.. I don't deserve to feel his hope.' Komaeda thought. 

**Komaeda's POV**

"I-I should get going." I looked at my phone's display. "It's.. already past 1AM." I scratched the back of my head "I'm only a bother for you right now. Thanks for inviting me here, but it's weird for two man to stay at such late hour together." I laughed. 

It was only an excuse. A poor one in addition. I hadn't thought it's weird at all. I just wanted to step away from Hinata cause Enoshima was right. I made a mistake to even try finding a hope, I should stick with despair. I should. But why I didn't want to? Why despair felt now so awful, disgusting and out of place? Why I couldn't accept my fate and live a miserable life just like I did before? Why being next to Hinata felt so nice and heart-warming? 

I headed towards the exit and tried to pull the knob.. But something deep inside of me was holding me back. I couldn't leave. "Maybe.. You'll stay here for a night? If you want of course." Hinata offered me on the spur of moment. I turned my head towards him. "W-what?!" I flinched. I was shocked. No one ever offered me a sleepover. "I-I'm.. not sure if it's a good idea.." I blushed. Why Hinata have offered me *that* from all of things? What he wanted from me?

Hinata blushed also. "Oh-" his cheeks redden. "I.. I didn't mean it like this. I'll sleep on the couch of course, if you stay here." he laughed awkwardly. "And.. please don't leave now. We didn't even drink the tea yet..." he looked at me with puppy-eyes and handed me a cup from the table. 'Aww he is so cute. I can't resist~ I can't~' 

I took a cup from Hinata and inhaled its sweet scent. I took a sip of it. It tasted amazing! I start to feel more relaxed and sat on the couch and so did Hinata. "S-so.. You'll stay here, right?" Hinata looked at me hesitantly. "You're sure I won't be a bother?" I wasn't sure if it was alright for me to stay. A trash like me? At his house? 

"You'll never be a bother for me!" Hinata smiled widely. "But.. I still feel bad that you'll be the one staying on the couch. I'm not worth sleeping in your bed." I said while blushing. I looked as if my 'worth' was the last thing I was bothering about. "Nah. It's fine." Hinata laughed. "I'm used to sleeping on this couch lately, so.. It's kinda my bed now." he brushed his hair awkwardly. 

Hinata sip his tea quietly. His lips touching softly the porcelain. His breath slow yet deep. His brown hair messy yet cute. His built rather frail, but not girlish. His eyelashes flattering. And aww he's still wearing my jacket! I forgot about it. Hinata in one word is just beautiful. He blushed suddenly as our gazes met. "W-why you're looking at me so much?" he said. "It's.. embarrassing. You keep staring at me." I blushed too. "I'm sorry. I just thought my jacket suits you well."

Hinata looked down on his chest. "I'm still wearing it?" his cheeks were tinted in pink. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll take it off right away." I shook my head. "No need to rush. I like how you look in it." I smirked and finished my tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long! I tried to write it sooner, but.. school, you know. Ahh.. School is so time consuming. I hadn't had a lot ideas for this chapter either, so it doesn't bring in many new things to the plot, but I hope it was somewhat enjoyable at least xD (I also attepted to write first persons's POV.. I hope I nailed it somehow xD) And ahh.. I have a dilemma. Idk if I should continue this fluff atmosphere and go for some pure and cute komahina or I should make things more smut from now on.. ahhhh I want to write some smut in this fic <3 But idk if smut suits my story. I'll be glad for any opinion in this matter :D
> 
> If you like my fanfic feel free to leave a kudos/comment.. They all make me really happy! <3 I hope this chapter was good enough xD Next chapter will be on april. Not on prima aprilis, don't worry xD Thanks for reading so far~


	9. Don't leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this chapter is good or not, but I tried my best. If my best is not enough then I'm sorry. And you can expect some slight komahina action here~ I promise there will be some more later <3 I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Komaeda's POV**

I just finished drinking tea and placed the cup on the table. I closed my eyes and start focusing on the faint sound of clock's ticking. I thought that I was distracted only for a short moment, but then I looked on Hinata. He had closed eyes. His head was leaning closer and closer to me with every past second. 

And then his head rested completely on my shoulder. I blushed intensely. "H-hey.. H..hinata-kun.." I murmured. "Don't sleep now, please wake up!" I shook him a little bit but he only hummed and smiled slightly. He was already in deep sleep. There was no way I could wake him up now. It would be cruel. 

I sighed and patted his head. 'He really is adorable while sleeping. So pure and innocent. Though he's a grown man he still have quite cute aura. He's only few centimetres shorter than me, but he still looks so sweet. Am I weird for thinking this way about him?' 

I smiled also and rested my head on his. It felt so nice.. His hair was so soft. And it smelled so nice, like a strawberry or some other fruit. Isn't it quite girlish shampoo? 'Ahh.. I love sweet scents.' I start feeling so nice and relaxed that I soon closed my eyes as well.

I had no bad dreams this time. It was very unusual. Normally, I keep having those nightmares about Enoshima Junko. But today.. Something was different. I haven't seen her face. I haven't heard her sickly sweet voice that makes me feel unwell. I haven't felt her nails digging and hurting my skin. I.. was finally free from her. At least this night. 

I didn't wake up yet, but thoughts started gathering in my head. 'I feel like if just being next to **him** sets my soul free. I never was free from despair, even for a moment, before I met.. Hinata. Is he.. **special** to me? I can't understand why my heart keeps telling me to stay by his side and never ever release his hand. Why Hinata?' my face redden a bit while still I was in a deep sleep. 

**Hinata's POV**

I woke up and tried to get up, but something heavy and warm was on me. My vision was still blurry, so I couldn't really recognise 'the object'. My eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light and then I saw Komaeda. Laying on top of me. My face turned bright red. He was still sleeping, I could feel his deep breath on my chest. 'How did we end up in such position? I can't remember when exactly I fell asleep.' I tried to gently shake him off from me, but he had such serene smile on his face. I.. Never saw him so relaxed and happy. So, I gave up.

I brushed my hand through his white curls. They were in such a mess! But.. I loved this hair. Even when they were messy. They just had a very unique vibe. I liked how original he looked. 

As I was brushing my fingers softly through the fluffy mess I start thinking about Komaeda. I realised that I never was attracted to anyone's appearance that much before. I was that kind of guy who would say: **I care only about person's inside, personality and character.** But when I start thinking about **him** , I can't shake off the thought that he's the most beautiful person I've ever met. His tender eyes, white fluffy like cotton candy hair, pale skin, his melodic voice.. the way he blushes, the way he smiles and talks and laughs and-

Fuck. I love everything. I could just talk and talk about the things I love him for till the last day of life. He's just perfect in my eyes. Perfect while being full of flaws. 

His heart is shattered into pieces, I felt that while reading his books. Shattered and deeply hurt by many **(author's add: stupid and fucking dead, 'cause I will kill the ones who hurt my precious Ko!)** people. Life wasn't going easy on him. That is why I felt that there was my chance. My chance to pick up all of those shattered pieces together and put them back in their places. My chance to save him and give him the hope he deserves for. And.. my chance to finally have a reason to life for. 

Now that I think more about it I fell in love with him firstly, because I was astonished by him as a person, secondly I started seeing my chance to be the one to save him and now when finally saw him in person I started loving all of him. I can't think of a life without him anymore. I can't. It's like the worst nightmare.

Suddenly I felt something wet falling on my chest. Those were tears. Why is he crying? Is he having a nightmare? Then I heard certain words escaping Komaeda's mouth.

"Hajime.. I love you." he said while smiling. "Hajime?!" he has never called me by my given name before. I was always only 'Hinata-kun' for him. And.. did I misheard? Yeah, that is probably it, there's no way that such amazing writer as him would ever love such pitifully obsessed fan like me. Righ- "Uwah!" I said as I felt Komaeda's arms wrapping around my waist. 

"I love you.. don't leave me." I smiled caringly. I never knew that Komaeda talks in his sleep. I won't say, it's quite adorable. Though I can't take his words as truth.. I shouldn't get carried away too much. He just loves me as his good friend, right? Even if so, I'm perfectly fine with it.. I think. I just can't hope we ever will be closer than friends. I can't. I should be satisfied with our present relationship. Though I can't support him all the way while being his friend, I can still be by his side, and that's cool. _That's cool, Hajime, hammer it into your freaking stupid head already!_

I was really frustrated. Frustrated that I can't give up on wanting to have a romantic relationship with this fluffy-haired man. "Arghh..!!" I slapped my forehead. It made a little bit too much sound and all of sudden Komaeda's sleepy eyes opened and gazed upon me lazily. He stood up a little, so I was in-between his straightened up arms, which made me blush. I felt really vulnerable against him. It took him quite a lot of time to realise that it's very awkward and embarrassing for me. As soon as he realised he blushed as well and his pupils widen. "I-I'm so sorry, Hinata-kun! I shouldn't fall asleep, I'm so sorry that we end up in such awkward position! Please forgive me.." He said still from above me.

"I-t's fine.." I smiled warmly. "It's not your fault," _And I can't say I didn't like it_ \- I noted in my head "but.. would you mind, y'know.." I looked at him while still blushing. Komaeda tilted his head as if he didn't understand me. "Would I mind.. what, Hinata-kun?" he said with puzzled expression. "Could you move a bit? You still are above me, that's embarrassing!" I hid my face in my hands.

"Oh-" he moved away from me and sit up. "I'm sorry, I'm such a trash!" he blushed. "I wasn't fully awake back then.. Forgive me, please." he said while looking into my eyes. I wasn't glad he was doing it. I still had this creepy reddish blush on my face. I could blame awkwardness of the previous situation that I'm having now this expression, though.. Komaeda looks like very quick-witted person. He just gives off a feeling that he knows everything about me just by looking in my eyes. My thoughts, my fears, my desires.. I felt so exposed.

"Hinata-kun.." he said after a long moment of silence. "Can I try something?" he said with thoughtful expression. "Y-yeah.." I said while gulping my saliva in nervousness. Try.. what? My heart start beating faster as I tried to think of anything that Komaeda could want to try. "Can you close your eyes, please? If you don't want then it's fine though." he said while having this suspiciously innocent smile on his face. I didn't think too much, before closing obediently my eyes. I saw while closing my eyes that Komaeda's smile turned to a sly one for some weird reason. 

I could hear as my heart rate hit zenith. And then.. all of sudden I felt a soft touch on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Komaeda's face extremely close to mine. And our lips.. connected in a tender kiss. I could feel as my blush goes throughout my face. I desperately closed my eyes once again. I felt as Komaeda grabbed my head gently deepening our kiss. I never knew before that kissing someone could've been so pleasurable! I've never kissed anyone before. It was my first kiss. Maybe it felt so good, because I loved him? The sensation of his wet and soft lips crushing on mine was indefinable.

He pulled away from me still holding his hand on the back of my head. He gently slid his fingers through my hair and smiled teasingly. "You love me." he said confidently and slyly at the same time while poking my forehead. I blushed. "N-no I don't..!! I've never said that!" I tried to sound convincingly, but I failed. "You don't need to say anything, Hinata-kun. I can see it just by looking at you. It's obvious. It's written all over your face." he leaned to me and breathed a warm air into my ear. I flinched. "See?" Komaeda smiled victoriously. I blushed even more while looking away to avert his gaze. "Duh! I told you so~"

"Do you enjoy making fun of my feelings so much..?" I said with teary eyes. I felt deceived. I couldn't understand his motives anymore. Komaeda is like enigma to me.

"No way, Hinata-kun! I would never make fun of you.." a worried expression showed up on his face as he frowned. "I.." suddenly Komaeda's phone start vibrating. He took it in his hands not without annoyance. "Who's calling me this early in the morning.." he grumbled while standing up from couch and doing a few steps forward. "Hello, who's there?" 

I buried my face in my hands. Too many things happened. What were his intentions when he kissed me? To mock from me? To tease me? To laugh from my irrational feelings towards him? He said he'd never make fun of me.. Then why?

"Yhm, sure.." he said to the phone. "I can. Thank you, have a good day." he ended call and looked at me with disappointed expression. "They called me from my part-time job, I need to go.." he smiled sadly. He got closer to me and leaned slightly while placing a loving kiss on my forehead.

I became even more confused. 'What. I don't get this guy anymore.. But I love him. The things he does to me hurt me so much though. How he feels about me? Am I just a toy in his hands? Am I just a friend..? Or am I someone special to him? No, I am not.' I looked into his eyes. He stroked my hair and laughed. "I will text you later, okay? I promise." I took off the jacket from me and wanted to give it to him, but he shook his head. "You can keep it~" he headed towards door and placed his hand on the knob. "Bye, Hinata-kun. See you later." and then he leaved me behind. I start feeling anxious. I had this strange feeling that something bad will soon happen. "Nah, I'm worrying too much." I laid once again on the couch and looked on the white ceiling while rethinking my life and the things that happen to me so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! D: I was too focused on my another hobby - drawing. I'm more of an "artist" (selftaught, but still somewhat xD) than a writer. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I'm having spring break soon, so I promise I will post more chapters, more often from now till the end of my break~


	10. Date?

After I woke up from my short nap on the couch, I stood up lazily, headed towards bathroom and looked in the mirror. Suddenly all the things I did with Komaeda start coming back to my head. As I looked at my dark brown hair I remembered his soft touch and his fingers brushing caringly through the mess on my head. As I placed my gaze upon my face I remembered how warmly and passionately he looked at me with the pair of his splendid eyes. 

I brushed my finger through my lower lip and blushed. 'He.. did it. He finally did it! He kissed me.' tears start falling from my eyes all of sudden. Those weren't tears of sadness, but of pure happiness. I thought before that my chances of getting closer to Komaeda are close to zero. That's why I was afraid of doing the first step towards him. But.. he was the one who made it. Can I believe that he wants to be closer with me too..? I've heard while he sleep talked that he 'loves me', though it didn't satisfied me at all. It could have any meaning.. it didn't necessarily mean a romantic kind of love, right?

I sighed. 'You think too much, Hajime!' I slapped my cheeks to get a grip. I felt vibration in my pocket. I gulped. 'Is it Komaeda perhaps?' I hoped so.

I opened the message with shaking fingers. "Oh my god. It's just some stupid spam message.." I couldn't feel more disappointed. I knew he was probably working now, but.. I still hoped he will text me soon like an id- *buzz* I felt vibration from my phone once again. "Ehh! Give me a break, you stupid ads!" I didn't feel like opening it, but.. "Nah, who cares? One more ad won't kill me.." I smiled sadly as I was opening the message.

**Komaeda: Hi, Hinata-kun~! I'm still working, but would you mind going out somewhere with me tonight? I know we spend quite enough time together for you to get bored of trash like me, but..**

I felt as something start swirling in my stomach. It was first time I felt so weird. Weird but not in a bad way. I was quite excited to be honest.

 **Komaeda: And I know that it sounds creepy, but I feel insecure when you're not with me..!! I want to see you once again. I need to see you.. Though I know that what I want is meaningless.**

I start writing my answer in hurry. My hands shaking. My thoughts in a big mess. But at the same time I was in the state of euphoria. Komaeda is opening up for me.. He starts trusting me.. ! To think that I'm probably the very first person that has this privilege! I want to support him more and more. I want to see as he changes and starts to believe in himself and gets more confident. 

**Hinata: It's not meaningless! I care about you and what you want. And I want to meet up with you as well! :D I'll gladly go out with you tonight.**

**Komaeda: Okay! I'll pick you up from the front door, if it's okay with you.**

**Hinata: It is! See you later then. Bye!**

I went to my bedroom and collapsed on my fluffy bed and start rolling on the bed sheets. It will be the very first time I'll hang out with him somewhere outside! I wondered where will we go.. I didn't ask him unfortunately, but surprises are kind of fun too. And.. are we hanging out as a friends.. or is it a **date**?

I start feeling warmer inside as I thought that our meeting can possibly be a date as well. The idea of me and him going on one was amazing, but too good to be true. Yeah, I can't get too hyped up. Who would ask his fan on a date? He has plenty of loyal fans, I'm not special. Or am I..? 

**Komaeda's POV**

I was still working at my part time job as a bartender. But I couldn't focus on it. I kept spacing out and thinking about Hinata. I.. I asked him out tonight after all. Was it really okay for me to do it? I still can't believe he actually said 'yes' to my offer. I thought he would definitely reject me. But I just need to see him! When he's not around me bad thoughts start invading my mind. I start thinking about **her**. 

She said that even when I'll eventually find a hope, it'll disappear from my life sooner or later. Hope doesn't last forever. Hope is delicate and momentary. If I start getting used to it it'll only be harder for me later. That's why it's way easier to get drowned in despair. It's easier and less painful to commit a suicide, before I start trusting anyone. She said those words to me. But.. Hinata on the other hand keeps supporting me.. Though he knows who I really am, he still keeps smiling to me and saying kind and warm words.

It makes me think.. Maybe Enoshima wasn't right? Maybe I can hope? Maybe I really can trust such wonderful person as Hinata? I want to! I want to be by his side and get healed from my past by spending happily time with him. Am I worth it?

**~Timeskip~**

I drove with my car next to Hinata's place. "Hello, Hinata-kun~" I said through open car's window. He blushed in response and smiled warmly. He sure was nervous. Not that I wasn't. It was my first time inviting someone out. I wonder.. Does Hinata know it's a date? Or maybe he thinks that we're only hanging out like friends? Not that I can hope it counts like a date. If he knew what intentions I have, he'd never agreed to go tonight with me anywhere.

"Where will we go?" Hinata asked while getting into the car and closing doors. "It's a secret~" I put a finger on my lips and smiled slyly. I love teasing him. It's really a lot of fun! There's nothing better than seeing his frustrated yet embarrassed expression. He looked away from me while having this cute rosy blush on his cheeks.

When we finally drove to our destination I told Hinata to close his eyes. I wanted to surprise him after all. We got out of the car. I grabbed the blushing man by his hand and leaded him towards the place that I wanted to show him. "Y-you can open now your eyes, Hinata-kun." I said nervously. What if he won't like what he'll see? I don't want to disappoint him.

**Third person's POV**

Hinata opened his eyes and looked at the view. He saw a beautiful panorama of a town at the night. You could see small dots of lights in many different colours. It was breathtaking view. Brunet was wordless. "You don't like it..?" Komaeda asked sadly. He shook his head. "No, it's breathtaking. I never saw such beautiful view!" he turned his head towards albino while blushing slightly and smiling sincerely. "I'm glad. I love this place, Hinata-kun. I can see the whole town from here. It's really hopeful view, isn't it?" he smiled. He had sparks of excitement in his eyes.

"When I look at this town in all of its splendour and at the night sky above it filled with plenty of shining stars, it makes me feel that I and my problems are very small and not that important at all.." Komaeda said with nostalgia. Hinata looked at the night sky. It indeed was very impressive. Though he didn't like the idea of Komaeda and his problems being small, because he thought just the opposite. The marshmallow man was his everything. He and his problems were the only things he truly cared about. 

Komaeda was still holding his hand. Did he just forget, or is he doing it purposely? It's hard to tell. All of sudden Hinata sneezed. "Are you alright?" Komaeda asked with concern. "Y-yeah.." he put his free hand in the pocket of his coat to feel warmer. "It's just really cold here.." Hinata said while trembling.

"Oh- I'm sorry! I'm used to cold temperatures.. I had no idea that you're weak to those." he felt down a bit. He would choose other place if he knew that. "No! It's not your fault.. I really am thankful that you brought me here." said Hinata while looking up to the stars. "Don't force yourself to lie! I know.. this place is boring and I'm boring and it's very cold and-"

Hinata heard enough to realize that Komaeda will soon start panicking and demeaning himself so he placed his lips softly on his cheek. "I-t's fine! I love spending time with you, no matter what! And this place is beautiful. I didn't lie. I like it a lot." he giggled. Komaeda was processing what happened for a while before he turned towards Hinata and answered him with a deep kiss. "Mhhmm!" Hinata didn't expected it. His eyes widen. Komaeda placed his hands on Hinata's waist and looked in his eyes while kissing him. Hinata now couldn't complain on coldness. He felt so hot, that he completly forgot that he was freezing a moment ago.

Komaeda pulled away from kiss and smirked. "Do you feel warmer now, Hinata-kun?" Hinata blushed even more and remained silent while having this frustrated yet cute face of tsundere. "I don't want you to catch a cold, so what do you think about us grabbing some coffee, hmm?" he looked at Hinata with his pair of crystal eyes and grabbed Hinata's both hands. 

He only nodded in response. He couldn't gather his thoughts anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a romantic chapter :3 I hope I nailed it. Thanks for reading my story~! And for leaving kudos and comments. They always make me smile. But lately I don't feel very good unfortunately. It's hard for me to write nice chapters, I'm sorry. I try.. But I feel so unmotivated to write.. :( Even if some of you guys are saying nice things about my story, I still don't feel very confident about my skills. Whyy..? I try to believe I'm a decent writer, but I just can't! ;; Okay, okay, I'm sorry for writing such sad things. I just don't feel good today, so my chapter possibly can be as screwed up as my mood.  
> Ehh, I still hope you somewhat enjoyed what I wrote? xD I will write the next chapter when I will feel better, I promise! <3


	11. Hope

Hinata opened his eyes. His head hurt a lot. He felt still very sleepy. He realized just now that he was laying half naked and tied up in a bed. Not his bed what's more. He couldn't remember firstly how he end up in this place, but then all the events came back to his head: 

_Komaeda and I am heading to cafe. I'm really embarrassed after what we did, he on the other hand is in a very good mood and is smirking occasionally at me. I think he acts suspicious, but don't bother too much about it. "We're here~! I really love this place, they serve really good coffee. I think you're gonna love it." he says while pointing at a small yet nice looking building._

_I smile and nod. "I'm sure of that." We enter the shop and sit at the free table. He sits opposite to me and glare in my way as if he very much enjoyed my awkward expressions. I start feeling that our meeting really reminds of some date and after a long inner fight with my anxiety I gather some courage to ask him directly about it._

_"K-komaeda.." I look up at him. "What is it, Hinata-kun?" he asks while tilting his head. I blush and look away. "Correct me if I'm wrong.." I take a deep breath. "A-a.. a-are we having a date r-right now..?" my voice cracks in the middle of my question. I haven't ralized till now that a waitress was standing next to our table while I asked him about it. "C-can I take your orders?" she asks while hiding her face behind a notebook. 'Oh. That was really awkward, wasn't it?' I think, blush stronger and try to pull on my face a nice smile, but I fail. My face is too blushed to cover up my embarrassment by simple smile._

_I can't decide what coffee I want, because of the whole situation, so Komaeda helps me to choose one and as soon as our orders are taken the waitress says shyly. "I wish you a lot of fun on your date!" she says, bows and goes away._

_As soon as she leaves I look down to avoid his gaze. Will he answer me? Or will he try to act as if I haven't even asked him that question..? Whatever he'll do I can't look at him, my heart is beating so fast that I can't even think straight._

_After a long awkward silence, the waitress brings us our orders and smiles cheerfully before bowing and leaving just the two of us alone with our coffee. I'm holding now a mug of hot steaming latte. I feel as my hands are getting sweaty and then he coughs to get some my attention. "Answering to your question.." I look at him nervously. Suddenly he's really close to me, so close that I'm confused by this. "Do you think friends do those kinds of things?" he kisses me softly. I feel as blushes are covering all of my face. "K-komaeda, don't do it here.. it's a public place." I say while looking away from his passionate eyes._

_"It's fine~ No one cares about the things we do anyways." he smiles while ruffling my hair a bit. He draws himself away from me. "I.. I thought it was a date. But you probably don't think about me in this way, right? I'm trash after all. I'm sorry if my feelings are bothering you." he sighs. He looks sad. I start processing his words, before reaching to the conclusion._

_I blush even more than before. 'So we're having a date? And.. His feelings..? He's having some feelings for me too?' My eyes are teary. I can't find any word to say, but it seems like he isn't waiting for any response from me anyways. "I'm sorry.." I hear from his direction. "Did you say anything?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Not at all." his smile looks weird. He starts acting.. well.. weirder than usually?_

_I sip my coffee and think that it tastes really good. He has that nervous look on his face. I can sense, something is quite not right. My intuition says so. "Does it taste normal?" he asks. I nod. "Mhm! It's great." I start pondering. Why have he used word 'normal'? Usually you ask if it tastes good or something like this. Should I bother myself with thinking about it..? Nah, I don't think so. He's probably just as nervous as I am. It's our first date after all~_

_As soon as I finished drinking my coffee I start to feel sleepy. "Komaeda.." I yawn. "It's fine, Hinata-kun. You can sleep..." He smiles warmly and pats my head._

_He pays the waitress. I wanted to pay for my coffee, but he says that he invited me here so it's on his bill. My eyelashes start feeling really heavy all of sudden. "Let's go to my car." he says. I can't say a thing now. I feel too sleepy. So I nod slowly and murmur something under my nose._

_We exit the shop and head towards the car. I can't walk straight at this point, so Komaeda is helping me to make my way into his car. I almost fall asleep on the car's sit. Just a sec before I close my eyes I see an evil smirk painted on his face._

'That's all. I can't remember anything more. So why am I laying in someone else's bed? Is it perhaps Komaeda's bed..?' I thought and blushed a bit. 'No way.. And why did I even end up here? Have he added something to my coffee while he was kissing me? Why would he even..?' Hinata suddenly heard a faint sound of footsteps. He closed his eyes tightly pretending he was still sleeping. He was scared. 

Brunet could hear as the door was opening with a loud creak. His heart was beating rapidly from both fear and excitement. He was a bit curious what Komaeda wanted from him. "I know you're not sleeping, Hinata-kun~" his voice was melodic but somewhat cold. It was no use to pretend at this point so he decided to carefully ask him a question when he stood next to the bed. 

"Why am I tied up, Komaeda..?" he asked while trying to realise himself from the rope. Some sweat fell from his forehead. "I just didn't want you to run away from me.." he said while getting on top of the frightened man. Hinata flushed strongly and tried to get away once again, but he completely failed. His arms and his waist were tied up together so he was pretty much vulnerable at this moment.

"What are you talking about..? Why did you have to tie me up?" Hinata was confused. He loves Komaeda. There's no need for him to tie him up.

Komaeda pulled the phone from his pocket and showed Hinata it's display.

**Despair: I know that you're in love with that Hinata boy. I don't want you to feel so hopeful. You can't. Despair shall be the only thing you feel. If you keep clinging to him, I don't know.. Upupupu~**

**Despair: Something *very bad* may happen to him, y'know? :3**

**Hinata's POV**

Komaeda's face was dark. His grip on the phone was so strong that I thought the device will break from too much pressure. I saw as he was shaking. I couldn't tell if it was rage, anger, fear or sadness that he felt.. Maybe all of them at once? And.. "Despair"..? Who was this person? Was it this Enoshima Junko girl about which Komaeda was talking to me sometime earlier? 

He started crying. "I'm.." he sobbed. "Sorry, so sorry.. Hinata-kun.." he said while falling on me and hugging. "I was thinking really carefully about what should I do with that message.." I felt warm tears falling on my bare torso. "And.. I couldn't give up on you!" he said while crying like little baby. I wanted to hug him, but my hands and arms were still tied up behind my back unfortunately. "I love you!" he said. 

I flinched and my face heated up. This was my first time hearing it directly from him. It felt a bit weird.. I should be the one telling him that I love him! I've loved him for years since now..!! "I know you don't feel this way about me.." he sobbed even more now. I wanted to scream that he's wrong! **(Author's note: you can imagine that he wants to say his "Sore wa chigau zo!" as well xD)** I wanted to scream that I love him.. But words were stuck in my throat. "Because.. why would you? I'm trash.. The worst, most useless and worthless trash you will ever find on this planet..!!"

"Hey! Stop, please..!!" I scream. Finally I feel able to talk. "You're not any of those, okay?" I say and smile warmly. "I-I love you too.. y'know..?" I said while turning my head in opposite direction so Komaeda wouldn't be able to see my expression. I suddenly feel that the pressure of his body disappeared and I can hear his surprised voice. "I put sleeping drugs to your coffee, tied you up and said weird things.." I turned my head towards him. His eyes were blank. "You can't love me. Even if you liked me a bit earlier then now after seeing how exactly insane I can be you should've been disgusted!" he said while distancing himself from me. "Komaeda." I glared at him intensely. He blushed nervously while sweating slightly. "You know that well, that I've already known everything about you from your books, right?" He nodded uncertainly. "I know everything.. and yet I still love you. And won't ever stop." I said with confidence.

He started crying once again. "But.. care to tell me, why am I tied up?" I laughed a bit. "I'm sorry, Hinata-kun!" he started helping me to undone the rope. "After receiving that message I started panicking.. I just didn't want to lose you!" he looked like he was regretting tying me up, so I decided not to go harsh on him with my words, though I certainly was scared as fuck when I woke up with the rope wrapped around my body. 

"If I let you go after our date, she could somehow find you and hurt you!" he said while tossing the rope on the floor. "And I didn't know if you would agree to stay at my house willingly, so I decided to drug you, tie you up and carry to my place, so you would be safe here with me..." he said while brushing awkwardly his fingers through the white curls on his head. I felt a sudden urge to hug him so I did that. He looked surprised at first, but soon he hugged me back too. "She's only a girl.. There's no way she's gonna ever hurt me." I tried to comfort him. I probably said something not quite right, 'cause I felt as he shivered strongly. "She's only a girl..?" he pulled away from me and looked deeply in my eyes. "She is a monster, Hinata-kun. He's not _just a girl_ anymore.. no.." he shook his head.

"I was a witness of her beating up with a baseball bat some tall and not really weak men! The blood was everywhere.. Even when they already said they give up, she kept beating them till they passed out!" I could see swirls in his eyes, he was smiling, but he didn't look happy to me. "You don't want to know how happy and pleased grin she had on her face while doing it.. And when the police arrived she was acting like a victim and she forced me to lie that she indeed was one and-" I pulled him in tight hug once again. "I'm sorry." I said. "She have done so many bad things to you.. I'm sorry for saying she's just a girl.. I promise I'll be careful." I took a deep breath. "Why does she do such awful things to you even..?" I asked him curiously.

"I don't really know.." he started pondering. "We know each other since a really long time.. Me, Enoshima and her older twin sister were in the same schools since primary school. She was always bullying our weaker classmates including me and then acting before teachers that she haven't done anything." he was now drowned in deep thoughts. "She was telling to me often that she wants to spread despair.. And I on the other hand was saying that I want to fill the world with hope. She didn't like it." shivers went throughout his body. "She said she'll definitely drown me in despair someday. And after my parents' death it wasn't a very difficult task." he sighed.

"I gave up, Hinata-kun. I thought that despair is my only choice.. but then you showed up!" he smiled and kissed my forehead softly. "You brought hope back to my life!" his eyes started becoming teary all of sudden. "I don't want her to hurt you..!!" he grabbed me by my shoulders. "Please.. stay here with me forever.." I blushed like crazy. "I'd want to..! But well.. we were just on a one date. I'm not used to you yet." I laughed bashfully. Komaeda looked at me with sad eyes. "But..! Hinata-kun, what if she'll do something awful to you, while I won't be beside you?" he frowned.

"She won't. I can protect myself, don't worry!" I giggled. "You can trust me." I said while grabbing his hands and rubbing them a bit with my thumbs. His face lightened and he smiled to me as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of it on my phone, 'cause I wasn't home, but I really wanted to write~! I hope everything adds up well. Btw some new ideas came to my mind and I changed my plans for this story a bit :3 I really hope it was a nice chapter :D And thank you for all of the comments.. You guys are so nice that I want to cry..!! You give me just too much happiness! <333


	12. "I don't want to let you go"

**Komaeda's POV**

I started feeling so light headed while Hinata was rubbing gently my hands with his thumbs. I just wanted this moment to never end. This slight contact of our bodies made me so pleased and euphoric. But suddenly Hinata took his hands away from mine and stood up. "Where are going, Hinata-kun..?" I asked while reaching my hand in his direction as if I wanted to pull him back with just my will. You could hear clear sadness and loneliness hiding in my voice. I needed him so much.. "I'm looking for my shirt." he placed one of his hands on his hip in sassy way. 

"I.. I just feel so embarrassed." he mumbled. "Could you give me it back?" he looked at me with pleading eyes, but soon a blush spread widely on his cheeks as I remained silent."Please..?" he added while wrapping his arms around his torso to hide as much as possible. Well, he failed to do it. His pale beautiful skin was exposed to my eyes anyways, which made me chuckle a bit. "And why the heck I am not even wearing it.." I smirked. "K-Komaeda..?" he looked as if he wanted some explanation unfortunately for me. 

'Should I tell him some beautiful lies.. or tell the not very pleasing truth? Nevertheless, I need to say anything. He's glaring at me with this piercing gaze. It kinda hurts..' I laughed a bit, which made Hinata slightly confused. I placed a finger on my chin and lips and drowned deeply into my thoughts. I just really enjoyed going back with my thoughts to the last night, I had done it like thousands of time already, but who cares:

_Hinata falls asleep on my car's seat. I buckle his seat belt gently to not risk waking him up. I close the doors on his side and sit at driver's seat and drive to my apartment. I look "accidently" at him and see as his head is falling slightly to my side. I think that he looks really cute. Like.. Even cuter than normally. Is it because I know he's completely vulnerable..? And that I can-_

_"No!" I shake my head to get rid of the nasty thoughts creating in my mind._

_It's not the time to think about anything like this. I need to proceed with my plan as quickly as possible. Who knows when Enoshima will start implementing the things she wrote in the text that she has sent to me yesterday..? I need to act faster than she! I need to protect my Hinata-kun, before the Ultimate Despair will get him in her filthy hands. I can't lose him! I can't.._

_I start crying once again._

_I cry too much lately. Is it because I've found someone who brings hope to my life and understands me so well? I start to ponder while wiping my tears away. Well.. he actually was the first one who bothered himself to even try understanding me._

_I blush and smile sincerely._

_Just thinking about the things he did for trash like me makes me happy. I know, I don't deserve to feel this way.. I know._

_I know as well that Hinata-kun deserves a way better person than me._

_But.. I can't bear the thought of him being in someone other's embrace.. or him looking the way he looked so far only at me at someone else. I can't.. I'd rather kill myself than be a witness of this._

_I feel as blood freezes in my veins. After all suicide wasn't anything new to me. Hinata has saved my life. If he didn't show up in my life on time I would join the suicidal group in a heaven or hell.. or wherever you get after the death._

_My thoughts are suddenly stopped by Hinata's deep breathing. He's already drowned in deep sleep. I let unconsciously a small "Awwww~". I hope he'll understand my intentions.. Well.. I could just tell him about Enoshima Junko and her plans to hurt him, but.. What if he'd just laugh from it?_

_So far no one believed me that Enoshima Junko is the worst monster. When she flattered her eyelashes, brushed fingers through her long shiny blonde hair or show a beautiful yet so fake smile on her face, hearts of everyone were stolen. And I was laughed off and bullied because I was "lying" about Enoshima being pure evil._

_I know.. he's not like everyone else.. I can't imagine him disregarding the things I say to him, but.. What if he didn't accept my plan? I can't endanger him. So.. I'm doing the right thing, I think._

_I'm 100 meters from my apartment so it is too late to withdraw my plan. And I kinda drugged him so there's no normal way of explain him my actions anyways. I stop before my apartment and transport Hinata to my place in a bridal carry. I blush intensely while doing it and am glad he's not seeing my face right now. He's not as heavy as I thought he will. Soon I'm standing next to my door and am trying to pull out my keys from the pocket in my jeans._

_It's kinda hard to do it while holding him, but I manage to do it and open the door with loud creak. I place Hinata gently on my bed.. it's a difficult task for me not to imagine any weird stuffs. Well.. at this point I'm already a blushing mess to be honest._

_I pull a rope out of my wardrobe and proceed to carefully and not harmfully tie him up.. just in case if he was really terrified by waking up in my apartment and would decide to run away from a creep like me._

_He wiggles a bit. "Hinata-kun.. please don't make it even more difficult for me~" I smile while looking at this adorable phenomena. A strange and sudden thought comes to my mind and completely changes my mood. My expression darkens as this thought keeps nagging my mind._

_"What if he starts hating me after he wakes up in such situation?" I accidently start telling my thoughts out loud. "What if he'd think I'm just a pervert or something as disgusting as this..?" I feel as my muscles are tensing a bit. It's too terrifying.. "What if he decides to look for some comfort in others after experiencing such thing as being unwillingly drugged, tied up and locked in some creep's apartment..?" my hands start shaking in fear. I stop tying him up._

_"No.." I look down and clench my fist. "I can't let anyone else to have him..! He's mine. I need the hope he's bringing to my life more than anyone else!" I start laughing slightly while grabbing my head. "I need to do something.." I'm not thinking too long before a splendid idea pops out in my head._

_I get on top off him and untie the tie on his neck and unbutton some of the first buttons of his shirt. My moves are so quick and persist that it scares me a bit. As if I imagined doing something like this before.. My face expression probably doesn't look very nice right now._

_I take off his shirt completely and toss it on the floor with the tie. I slide my fingers through the sleeping man's muscles. He really has a perfect body._

_I lean closer to him and place my lips onto the soft skin on his neck and suck it firmly leaving a clear reddish mark there as if I wanted to tattoo on his body: **"Don't even DARE to touch him. He is MINE."** Now even if he leaves me, he won't find anyone else for enough time for me to come up with some other effective and hopeful ideas to keep him close to me._

_My attention focus on his delicate lips.. I get closer to him and our lips are almost touching, but all of sudden I hear his sweet voice. "N-nagito.." he murmurs. I'm so surprised, shocked and even scared a bit that I nervously get off from him and almost jump off the bed. Unfortunately I have no luck. I'm tangled a bit in the rope and because of that I fell on the floor with a loud thumb. In the process of falling I badly hurt my nose. I feel as a sticky and warm substance is leaving it. I open my eyes and see Hinata's shirt under my face._

_I stand up a bit and look at the piece of clothing with awe. It's soaking with redness. Soaking with my blood.. Oh shit! I screw everything up.. I can't dress him up in this shirt when it's soaking with my fluids. That'd be disgusting for him. And leaving him only in the necktie.. well.. wouldn't look normally._

_I grab my nose to stop the bleeding and try to untangle myself from the rope. I look nervously on the time on my phone. The effect of the sleeping drugs won't last for very long. I grab the rope and proceed to wrap it hurriedly and tightly around his body. As soon as I manage to accomplish my aim I step back from him while blushing not slightly to be honest, because he's laying half-naked and tied up in my bed after all._

_I take the bloody shirt and the necktie, fold it nicely and stuff them into my wardrobe. Then I go somewhere outside my room to take a nap, before he wakes up._

I can't show him this shirt now. It looks like a murder case evidence.. "Well.. I can't give you it back now, but I can make it up for you~" Hinata frowned. "How supposedly..?"

I started thinking while tilting my head on the sides and when I came up with the idea I stopped tilting it and let a short "Ah!" and smirked. I took off my jacket and tossed it on the floor. Hinata blushed and looked away from me. "W-what are you doing..?" I tilted my head. "Well.. I thought that if it makes you embarrassed to stay half-naked as the only one, then I can just join you." I looked at him with an innocent smile plastered on my face while pulling up my shirt.

"K-komaeda, wait-" well.. It was too late, I already took my shirt off making from Hinata a blushy mess. His eyes widen, and he covered his face with his hands. But I could see that he was peering at me from behind his hands anyways. It was really an adorable view. I chuckled. "Should I take off more, hmm..?~" I said while getting a bit closer to him. He shook his head energetically with tightly closed eyes.

I used this occasion and pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly he didn't mind. I thought he'll be more of a tsundere, though I was glad he didn't mind. I felt accepted by him. No one ever was so affective towards me.

It was a nice feeling to feel his warmth in my arms. I felt that I'm able to protect him.. that as long as I'm holding him in my hands Despair won't get him. That she won't be able to harm him.. 

I don't want to let him go..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I finally post the next chapter! :3 Well, I was too sleepy to read the whole thing once again after writing it till the very end so I'm sorry if it's kinda too weird. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways!~


	13. Sweet love

**Komaeda's POV**

"Ahhh, hugging Hinata-kun is the best~" I said joyfully. He blushed, I didn't see it, but I felt that his face was heating up a bit. Suddenly I was in the mood to tease him a bit. His tsundere reactions are so fascinating and even a bit exciting, so that I just can't stop doing it. "You know what's better than hugging Hinata-kun?" My lips formed in a mischievous smile. 

I felt as he started shaking a bit in my arms. He was just so embarrassed. "Awww so cute!!" - I thought. "Eating.. Kusamochi?" he started laughing while slightly blushing. I sighed and pulled away from a hug and looked deeply in his eyes. "I'd want to eat something else though~" I smirked. Hinata blushed and looked away. "L-like.. Sakuramochi..? If you want we can eat them, but I don't really like-" I grabbed his chin and kissed him.

He looked at me with those surprised yet so loving eyes when I pulled away from him. "Hinata-kun.. I actually have something prepared for you. Do you want to see?" His eyes lighted up, he clenched his fists and made a few energetic nods. His eyes were filled with curiosity. 

"First.." I tossed him one of my white shirts from the dresser. "Wear this~" Hinata was blushing while putting on my shirt. I put my shirt on as well. If we stayed shirtless.. he probably would feel too embarrassed to face me. That was one reason. The other one was that I just really wanted to see him in my shirt. 

I told him to wait on the couch in the living room. "Close your eyes~" He was quite suspicious at first, but soon he did as he was told to. When I made sure that he's not peeking, by leaning extremely close to his face and waving my hand before his eyes, I headed to the kitchen and took a white paper box out of the fridge.

I couldn't stop smiling. Having Hinata at my apartment and being able to make him happy, was more than I would ever pray for. Can't I just imprison him in my place? 

I laughed. He wouldn't be happy that I really am considering a kidnap as a way of keeping him forever by my side. Even though he indeed has said that he loves me as well, I'm still feeling anxious. Because.. There's nothing good about my person. I can't stop thinking that maybe Hinata-kun is just a very kind type of a person and wants to save me. If there was someone needing him more than me, would he abandon me..? 

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. As long as he's here, I don't have to worry about anything.. I should just use and enjoy the time I can spend with him as much as possible.

I poured some tea to cups for us and placed the paper box's content on a vintage looking plate. I took a tray and placed all of the things on it. With it I went back to Hinata and placed the tray as quietly as possible on the small table before the couch.

I sat really close to him and whispered to his ear. "You can open them now~" he tensed up a bit at feeling of my warm breath. 

**Hinata's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at Komaeda and then on the table. And a tray that wasn't there a moment ago. And on a plate.. Filled with the most beautiful kusamochis ever. "Kusamochi.. Kusamochi..?" I pinched my cheek to make sure that I'm not dreaming. "KUSAMOCHI! AHHH! Nagito!" he blushed probably because I called him by his given name all of sudden. I hugged him, I was just so happy.. "I love you, I love you so so much!! Thank you.." My eyes were teary because of so much happiness he gave me. 

He smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're happy.." he gave me a small kiss on my cheek. It was so soft and romantic that it made me blush as well. I pulled away from hug and looked at those green beauties on the table while drooling slightly. I would just stuff them all at once in my mouth right away, but it wouldn't be nice of me. So I looked at him and tried to be more polite.

"I-i.. is it o-okay.." I gulped. "f-for me.." drool started running down my mouth, so I wiped it away. "to have one..?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. I was barely able to contain myself from reaching my hand in the heaven's way.

He chuckled and tried not to laugh. "Yeah!" he ruffled my hair. "I bought them all for you after all~" my cheeks redden. I felt so spoiled. He thought about me.. I wonder.. who told Komaeda that I love kusamochi so much? Maybe Sonia-san, or.. yes. It was probably Souda.

I took a one quite big kusamochi in my hands and stuffed it wholly in my mouth. I was probably looking now like a hamster, because Komaeda couldn't contain from chuckling. Ahh.. it was so good! I haven't eaten them for a while.. This taste.. Ahhhh.. the best. 

\- a while later -

I looked at the plate. I ate almost all of them. There was only one left. I looked over Komaeda. "I-I'm sorry.. I forgot that you maybe want to eat some mochis too!" I was trying hard to not look like if I wanted this sweet delicious looking-

Okay, I confess. I wanted it really much.. but.. it'd be rude to eat them all only by myself. Komaeda smirked. "Well.. if you want me to take one~ " he took it and put in his mouth. I closed my eyes and thought: _Goodbye kusamochi..._

**Third person's POV**

Suddenly Hinata felt a light touch on his lips and something inserting his mouth. It was sugary sweet and.. Oh! He knew this taste very well. It was kusamochi! He blushed. Did Komaeda give him it instead of eating it on his own..? 

He opened his eyes. Komaeda's face was extremely close to his and their lips were touching. "Mhmnm!" Hinata tried to say something, but it wasn't an easy task, obviously because of the kusamochi that was filling his mouth.

Komaeda smirked into kiss. His eyes were gazing deeply into Hinata's, which was making the shorter man to feel slightly nervous. He wasn't good all of those romantic stuff. He had no experience or what's so ever in love. 

Komaeda read from Hinata's expression that he's really nervous, so he decided to take a lead. He grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss while feeding Hinata with mochi. 

Then his hands went a little bit lower and wrapped around his waist. Trickle of saliva was running down from their mouths. Komaeda slipped his tounge inside of Hinata's mouth, which caused a big blush on the brown haired man's face. 

Hinata started trembling slightly. He felt quite light headed. He closed his eyes and hugged him back with trembling hands. Komaeda was astonished by this small yet so loving action from Hinata. 

Albino pulled away from kiss and pushed Hinata down on his back. Brunet hid his face behind his hands and peeked nervously on Komaeda. Then he swallowed the rests of mochi quietly. 

Komaeda's cheeks were slightly red. Some sweat was falling down from his forehead. They both were huffing heavily. Komaeda brushed his hand caringly through Hinata's slightly sweaty hair. Not even a moment passed before he grabbed and pinned Hinata's hands up and reconnected their lips.

"K-komaeda..!" he gasped. "I lo-" suddenly he felt vibrations in his pocket. It was from his phone. His face redden when he realised what exactly were they doing a moment ago. He wanted to release himself from Komaeda's grip and pick up the phone, but it wasn't an easy task.

"I'll let you answer that phone, when you finish your sentence.." he smirked and tightened his grip on Hinata's hands. "Let me go, Komaeda." Hinata said coldly and looked away. Komaeda hadn't expected that kind of reaction from him. He just wanted to tease him a bit, was it too much? Did he step on some kind of border? Does Hinata hate him now..?

He let Hinata go as he was told to. He had that disappointed look on his face. He was going to stand up from the couch when Hinata kissed him all of sudden. "I really do love you, Nagito." he looked deeply into his eyes not avoiding his gaze this time. 

Komaeda saw the most beautiful thing in his whole life. The warmest and loveliest smile painted on the most beautiful face ever. Albino's cheeks flushed. Tears were running down from his eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry!!" Hinata felt embarrassed. "I wanted to have my revenge on you.. you always tease me... I won't do that ever again! I swear!" he felt bad for making Komaeda cry. He didn't intend to play with his feelings. 

Komaeda smiled sincerely. "Don't apologize.. I'm crying from happiness." he gave him a tender kiss on the hand. "I was afraid before that I'm only imposing on you and taking advantage of your kindness." 

Hinata frowned. "Why have you thought so..?" He grabbed Komaeda's hands. "You never took advantage of me in any way." Phone stopped vibrating, but even Hinata didn't care about it at this moment.

He put a finger on his chin and started thinking intensely. "B-because.. You always keep distancing from me when I'm getting closer to you." he looked directly in Hinata's eyes. "I-I.. D-don't d-do that." he looked away and blushed. "You see..? Even now you're doing that." he felt puzzled. 

"I.. I just feel shy, okay?!" Hinata blushed madly. "W-whenever you get closer to me, my face is red as fuck, my heartbeat is rapid.. m-my breath gets faster.. I-I just.. feel weird." there was a long silence. Then the room filled with Komaeda's cheerful laugh.

"That's all..?" he said more to himself and facepalmed while still laughing and chuckling.

"That's rude.." Hinata sulked.

"I'm sorry!" he still was laughing. "That's not what I've meant.." he said while smiling widely. "I thought that you maybe don't want to be closer with me.. I thought you don't like when I touch you and kiss you and-" Hinata put his hand on Komaeda's mouth. "Okay, Okay! I understood!" if Komaeda kept talking, Hinata would die from too much blushing.

"I need to call back, it could be an important phone.." Hinata used the call to hide his embarrassment and change the topic, although it could indeed be an important phone.

Hinata stood up, pulled the phone from his pocket and called back the person, which called him before. It was the boss from his job. He talked with his boss politely for a while and then ended the call. 

"I need to go to my job.." Hinata said while drinking up the tea from his cup in great rush. He did it so fast that some tea trickled down from his mouth. "You're so clumsy~" Komaeda stood up from the couch and licked the liquid from Hinata's face. The other man tensed up in surprise. 

Suddenly albino hugged him tightly. "Be careful.. I can't protect you from that monster when I'm not beside you..." he said while tightening his hug even more. Hinata ruffled his hair. "I'll be just fine. Believe me.." he kissed Komaeda's cheek and forcefully realised himself from Komaeda's hug, because he didn't want to let Hinata go. Not because he didn't believe in Hinata. 

He didn't want to let him go because he loved him madly. So madly that he didn't want to be separated with Hinata even for a second. Because.. when Hinata is not next to him he feels empty and lonely. But he knew that he needs to go to his job, so he let him go eventually. 

Hinata went to the hallway and grabbed his coat. He opened the door but then he felt a firm grip on his hand and before he could even do anything Komaeda kissed him passionately. "I hope you'll finish your work soon~" Komaeda smiled and brushed his hand against Hinata's cheek. Hinata put his hand on Komaeda's. "I hope so too.." he smiled back and closed the door before the albino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for not posting for almost one month! I had a big writer's block.. and a lot of work at school :c But! Soon I'm having my beloved holidays.. which means~ More time for writing! Yay! And well.. I got inspirated by someone to write this chapter btw :3 And I'm very thankful to that person for giving me a lot of motivation to write! <3 I'm as well generally thankful to anyone who decided to read my fanfiction! Thank you! I'm very grateful for all of those nice and supportive comments about my fanfiction too! So.. I'll try writing more often for you guys.. bc I don't want to be a mean writer, which says "I'll post the new chapter soon!" and then disappears for a few months :'D
> 
> Ehh.. There was a lot of different POVs in this chapter btw.... I couldn't choose one xD Is it troubling? Should I focus on a one specific POV.. or is it alright when I'm switching them just like now? 
> 
> But anyways..  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter ~


	14. Nervousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than normally. I got blessed or something, I dunno xD But.. Oh my God. It's so so long.. at least in my case. I usually write chapters, which have 1,5-3k words.. And this one has 5k. I just really was inspired :3  
> I hope you'll like it..  
> I appreciate every (excluding the mean ones :'D) comment about my fic! If you leave one, I'll be delighted!  
> Have fun ~

**Komaeda's POV**

The door shut before me. I felt the urge to open them and look at Hinata once again, but.. I knew very well that if I opened the door I would drag him back to my apartment and wouldn't let him go to his job.. 

I went back to the living room and collapsed on the couch with a loud thud. "I want my Hinata-kun back..!" I've probably looked just like a sulking kid whose toy was taken away. 

I couldn't help, but feeling really bad and lonely when he wasn't next to me.. 

I tried to sleep so the time would pass faster for me, but when I looked over my phone it turned out that not even 10 minutes passed. Trying to sleep was so pointless, because I wouldn't fall asleep for a long period of time anyways. I'd for sure keep thinking and dreaming about Hinata, which would make me to feel even lonelier.

So I've finally decided to continue writing my next book. It was almost finished, but since I met Hinata I couldn't focus on writing that much.. I used to write when I felt horrible. Thanks to Hinata I generally am feeling happy nowadays. I still think that I don't deserve any of that happiness he's giving me. 

I stood up from the couch and headed towards the room that was serving me as a workplace. It was a rather small room. It was filled wholly by tones of books and scraps of paper. Apart from bookshelves there was also a one small table. There were two frames on it. One with my dead parents. Other with my dead dog.. Lucky. 

I took my old favourite pen and started writing. I preferred writing my story on paper over on laptop. Even though I had one and it was way easier to write on it. I just liked the smell of ink.

 **Hinata's POV**

After closing the door before Komaeda I went to my apartment (it took a lot of time unfortunately, since we're not living very close to each other) and put on my work outfit. 

I was holding now Komaeda's shirt in my hands while blushing. "W-what I'm supposed to do with it?" I started pondering. "Wash and give it back to him?" I folded it nicely. "Does he even want it back?" I shook my head. "I already have his jacket, I can't accept anymore clothes from him.. If he keeps giving me his clothes, he'll eventually be left with nothing.." I laughed a bit. 

Then I looked over my phone. I really needed to go. I was going to place that shirt in the cupboard where I'm gathering all of the Komaeda's books, but I've stopped in the midway. "What if someone will open this cupboard..?" I hesitated. "Won't they think I'm just like some kind of a crazy fangril that is having an altar for her idol..?" I chuckled. "W-well.. He indeed is kinda like my idol..." my face reddened. 

I didn't want to make an impression that I'm having an altar for Komaeda, so I placed the shirt simply on the table and went out of my apartment. 

I was walking now lazily to my boring workplace. _I'm just a mere office worker. I'm not even anyone important at my office. I could be easily replaced by anyone. But even though I hate my job, I need to earn money for my living somehow._

_Because.. I can't count on my parents anymore. They left me with the apartment and broke off any contact with me. I'm lucky enough that I've gotten that apartment from them.. Really._

_They've never cared about me, so I thought that they'll just kick me out of the house._

_After all.. I wasn't as talented as my older twin brother, Izuru._

_He had every talent I could've only dream of. Our parents were always comparing us. In their opinion I was "the talentless younger twin". Even though I've always was doing well at school, giving my best at everything and getting really good marks.. I wasn't as good as him._

_At the beginning, I've been trying to gain even a bit of their attention. Learning at nights with intention to get at least a bit higher marks. Getting awards from various competitions and so on.._

_But someday.. when I realised that he's improving as well and I'm just wasting my time. I gave up and accepted the truth. I'll never be like him. And to be honest-_

_I don't give a fuck about it._

_Even though I really hate my current job and the fact that I don't posses any talent at all, I still am generally happy. Because of Komaeda and his books. They literally saved me and pulled me out of the melancholy and boredom of my life. Even though at first I wasn't really interested in him in any romantic way.. I just wanted to support him.._

_Soon.. I slowly started falling in love with him. And right now.. This feeling grew so intense that I'm feeling really lonely without him._

_Why do I even have to go to my workplace while I'm having a day off?_

_At Komaeda's apartment I got a call in which my boss asked me to work overtime to help them with some incredibly boring paperwork. I really wanted to spend my whole day off with Komaeda, but I couldn't disobey the will of my boss. I need to work overtime to keep my job after all._

I sighed. _Hopefully I'll finish the work soon, then maybe I will...._

"Wait- Then what." I stopped walking. "Can I just go back to him? Should I first call him..?" I started hesitating, worrying and even feeling quite nervous. "Or at least text him m-maybe..?" I buried my face in hands. "AHHH-!" I screamed faintly. "I could've just asked him when I still had a chance..!" I flicked my forehead. "I'm so stupid.."

I looked once again on my phone. Because I was sinking really deep into my thoughts through almost all of the way to I was running now out of time. I didn't want to show up later than I've promised to. _I may hate my job, but I really want to keep it._

_Because.. looking for a new job would be so troublesome._

I've literally ran into the office. All eyes were on me. Some suppressed laughs and chuckles escaped from the mouths of my lovely fellow workers, when I showed up before them. I was huffing heavily and was slightly sweaty so I guess they had a good reason to laugh from me. I forced myself to smile. It wasn't the nicest smile ever, but who even cares.

Then I had a small polite talk with my boss and got all of the papers that I've needed to take care of. There was plenty of them. I placed them on my worktable with a loud thud. Then I've grabbed some coffee.. I knew it'll most likely take me a lot of time to get the work done unfortunately.

**\- six hours later -**

It was already evening, but I finally finished everything. Not waiting for any permission I just threw some papers over my boss's table, put on my jacket and left the office in rush. I really wanted to get out of this place and see Komaeda.. I could finish the work faster.. But he kept showing up in my head and I couldn't focus wholly on that paperwork. 

_If I don't see him today, I'll go insane!_

I pulled my phone out of the pocket and started typing a message to him.

**Hinata: Komaeda.. Is it okay for me to stop by your place?**

I "unconsciously" started walking anyways in Komaeda's apartment way. _He didn't text me back yet so.. should I come up with some excuse to explain my visit to him? Like.. I already was once at his place today. Won't he think I'm kind of weird?_

My eyes met with a small shop and a brilliant idea came my mind all of sudden. 

_This is it! I'll just buy him something as a payoff for all of those delicious kusamochis! Yes.. That's a really good excuse! It'll work! I'm so sure of it~_

I entered the shop. I felt quite optimistic. I was sure that I'll get something suiting for Komaeda soon..

**\- ten minutes later -**

I was standing before a shelf. And feeling despair...

I had most likely looked at already every product in this shop. 

And no. I didn't find anything good for him yet. _I don't really know what Komaeda likes. Should I get him something cute? H-he keeps telling me that I'm cute and adorable..._

_So maybe he just likes the cute stuffs?_

I started blushing. I probably looked really weird and out of place. Like if I was blushing by looking on some random shop's products..

I suddenly got a message that eased the feeling of awkwardness in me. 

**Komaeda: Of course it's okay, Hinata-kun! I'm really honored~**

"Ahh.. He answered me!" I really was pleased.. Was I weird for feeling so happy, just by receiving a small message from him..? 

**Komaeda: I'm terribly sorry for answering you so late..! I actually am in the middle of writing my new book right now.. and I just felt a sudden wave of inspiration that cut me off from reality.**

**Komaeda: I know this book will be as trashy as me anyways, but I just wanted to pour all of my feelings inside of it..**

"O-oh.." My heart was beating a little bit faster than it should. I love Komaeda's books just as much as I love him. I was so excited! 

Sudden thought eased my excitement.

 **Hinata: I'm sure that you're book is going to be great! :D**

**Hinata: But.. won't I be a bother for you..? You're writing right now, aren't you? I don't want to be a nuisance...**

I put the phone back to my pocket. "Yeah.. I should just let him focus on-" I felt a sudden vibration from my pocket.

**Komaeda: Nuisance..? Hinata-kun will never be a nuisance for me!!**

**Komaeda: You're always warmly welcomed at my place! You don't even have to go out of it! You can just stay here forever with me.. ♡**

"AAAAHH!!" I blushed madly and dropped my phone on the floor. I felt some stares on me. But I didn't care what other people were thinking about me at this moment.

I picked up the phone with trembling hands. _What did he mean by 'You can stay here forever with me'? Was it.. like.. for real? Like an offer or something?_

My heartbeat was rapid. I was probably close to having a heart attack. 

_Or.. was he just teasing with me..?_

I shook my head. It is probably the second one. No matter how much he cares about me.. I would only be a bother for such a great writer as Komaeda. I sighed. _I'd love to live with him one day.. m-maybe I will someday in the future? Who knows.._

I looked over a small package on a shelf before me and grabbed it. Those were.. pistachios. "Hmmm.." _I've heard somewhere that those are very healthy.. Since he's writing right now.. I think something healthy will be just in point, right..?_

This all thinking about what should I buy him was making me too nervous.. so I just took those pistachios in the end. Because.. they seemed to me like the most rational gift from all of those I could've bought him.

I was heading now nervously to Komaeda's apartment. 

_It is actually my first time visiting his place. FIRST TIME. I'm not counting that one when he kind of kidnapped me as a willing act of visiting his place!_

_Though.. I don't really feel mad at all that he did what he did. Komaeda's way of thinking may be something from the other world for me, but even I can understand his feelings.. At least I hope I can._

_I think he kidnapped me, because.. he really cares about me. Although his methods of showing me his care and concern about me were slightly illegal and criminal, I still appreciate his actions._

_He's really a kind person.. in his weird and adorable way._

I've reached Komaeda's apartment and now I was standing before the door with my fist being only few inches away from the door and not moving any closer. _Why do I always have to feel so nervous about everything that is connected to Komaeda?!_

I hit with my forehead on the door. I wasn't capable of knocking on it right now. I know it sounds so stupid. But I really wasn't back then. 

Blush was spread throughout my face, my hands and legs were shaking... I had no idea what was even happening to me. 

I took my phone out of the pocket and started writing a message to Komaeda.. _"I'm terribly sorry.. I can't visit you today. I'll visit you-"_

"AHHHH!" the door suddenly opened making me to fall behind them. I would most definitely fall on the floor and hurt myself very badly, if Komaeda didn't catch me right in time. He looked just as surprised as me. "Are you alright Hinata-kun?!" he pressed me against his chest. 

I could hear his loud heartbeat. He probably was a bit scared or embarrassed.. I couldn't really tell. I looked deeply into his eyes. Though only a short moment passed, it felt like an eternity to me. "Y-yes, I am.. thank you." I smiled bashfully and blushed. Komaeda was blushing now too. He looked away from me. "You dropped something-" He released me from the grip and took my phone into his hands.

The display of my phone was still on and the message I started writing before was still opened. 

"No! DON'T LOOK-!" It was too late. He already read the message. "You.. Didn't want to visit me after all...?" he looked at me with sad eyes as he gave me back my phone. He blushed intensely and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry that I looked on it!! I didn't mean to step on your privacy.. I just.. peeked on it accidentaly! I'm trash I'm so-" I didn't know what to say so I kissed him. His eyes widened. 

"No.. you're not!" I grabbed his hands. "It's alright.." I took a deep breath. "A-a-and.. It's not like I didn't want to visit you.. I-I just.. felt nervous all of sudden." I was looking now on sides, desperately trying to avoid his gaze.

He tilted his head. "Why did you feel nervous, Hinata-kun?" 

My eyes widened a bit. _That's a good question. I don't really know the answer to it. I was nervous around Komaeda before too.. I think. But my nervousness never was that intense as it is today. I don't understand!_

"..or still feel, I should say." he smirked. I made a step behind unconsciously. _What's wrong with me?! GOD, WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY BODY?! Why my body trembles so much and I feel so hot for no reason?! I don't understand myself anymore!_ I closed my eyes tightly. 

And then.. I felt a slight touch under my shirt, I didn't have any courage to open my eyes. "W-w..what are you doing, K-komaeda?" I tried to keep my voice calm. I didn't want to seem as nervous as I indeed was right now. "Just checking something~" his voice was.. very calm. And kind of... teasing? 

I opened my eyes. He was EXTREMELY close to me. Like only.. a few inches away. I saw his hands getting further under my shirt. 

My face heated up I backed off from him. I felt embarrassed, because of the whole situation and because of him being silent all of sudden. He was looking down on the floor with a finger on his chin. He most likely was pondering or something.. "I think I have a good explanation for your nervousness.." he looked at me with confidence. 

"Y-you do?!" I was surprised and quite shocked. _I even don't know why I'm feeling like this.. Why he would know it..?_

"Yeah.." he grinned. "I think I do.." he inhaled air slowly and calmly. "This started today, didn't it?" I looked at him with confusion. "Y-yeah.. how did you know this?" his gaze was even more confident now after I said this. I could see his lips twitching into smirk. 

"I'm just lucky I guess~" He shrugged slightly and smiled in his carefree way.

A weird thought came to my mind. "P-perhaps.. you stuffed some aphrodisiacs to those kusamochis that you gave me as a gift this morning..?" It seemed like a rational explanation. I like rational explanations.

"No, I didn't." he chuckled. "You don't need any aphrodisiacs to feel like this." he brushed his hand against my cheek. I wanted to run away because of all those weird feelings that were filling me. But I didn't do it.

"W-what do you mean?" I looked away from him. Once again.

Komaeda's hand wandered up to my head and sank in my dark brown hair. He smiled gently, which made me a bit more relaxed. Only a bit. No more than a bit. I still didn't feel at ease..

"Your love to me is evolving, Hinata-kun. It's totally normal. I've read about it in the internet." he had a completely serious expression plastered on his face. _Even though he is serious.. I CAN'T. I JUST CAN'T-_

I bursted with laugh. Komaeda looked confused and puzzled. "Why are you laughing..? I'm serious.." he frowned and looked at me with those eyes filled with shock.

"I-I'm sorry!! I know you're serious..." I still was laughing very hard. "It's just.."

"I've read somewhere that frequent contacts between two people in love can with time lead to creating between them something that calls.. intimacy." Komaeda's eyes lighted up. "And soon their bodies start to react in a physical way through sexual arouse and- mhmnnn!" I put a hand on Komaeda's mouth. 

"S-stop..!" I blushed. "I think I've heard enough.." I laughed awkwardly.

He ruffled my hair all of sudden. "So it's okay, Hinata-kun. I'm feeling nervous when it comes to you, too.." he smiled sincerely while blushing slightly. "Y-you do..?" I couldn't believe. He didn't really look nervous to me.. 

He kissed my forehead gently. "Yes, I do.." he chuckled. "I love you after all... It's only natural that we're both feeling nervous around each other." our weird conversation helped me to overcome the feeling of me wanting to get the fuck outta here. _The fact that he's feeling nervous too.. makes me a little bit more comfortable._

"More importantly.. How's your writing going, Komaeda? I really am very excited to read your new book!" I clenched my fists. You could see some sparkles shining in my green eyes. 

Komaeda blushed. He looked quite surprised. "Y-you are..?" he smiled bashfully. "You shouldn't be.. It won't be a great book or anything after all. I'm worthless trash.. how can books written by me be even a slightest bit interesting?" he laughed as if I told him some funny joke. 

"You're not worthless trash, so they are interesting." I said outright. "By the way..." I remembered something. "Why did you open the door for me even..? How did you know I was there? I didn't knock or anything.." I was a bit confused. 

Komaeda cocked his head. "You didn't? That is weird..." he put finger on his lip. _Oh.. He really does that very often when he thinks, doesn't he? I love learning new stuffs about him._ "I remember doing a break from writing in order to make myself some latte and I swear I heard a loud knock on my door back then.." _Ugh. It seems that I've knocked on his door with my forehead. I'm so stupid._

"Nevermind.." I smiled sheepishly. "Okay! I don't want you to stop writing because of me.. so.. you can go back to it. I'll finish making that latte for you." I kissed his cheek. Although I still felt extremely nervous around Komaeda I couldn't stop wanting to be closer to him. It wasn't good for my heart though. My heartbeat was for sure beyond the normal scale. "I actually have as well some gift for you as a payoff for those.." I gulped saliva. "incredibly delicious kusamochis." 

"You do..?" Komaeda looked pleasantly surprised. "But.. you didn't have to buy me any payoff.. You're too kind for tra-" he bit his tongue. "for me." he smiled sheepishly. 

"It's alright~" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You can go to writing now.. I'll prepare some snack for you in the meantime." I smiled warmly at him and went to the kitchen leaving Komaeda in the hallway. 

**Komaeda's POV**

Hinata went to the kitchen leaving me behind. I headed towards the room, dipped my pen in the ink and continued writing. I could hear a faint sound of boiling water and then some slight pouring sound.. I smiled unconsciously. 

_Ohh.. it really is pleasurable to not be alone at home. I don't know when was the last time I could enjoy the lack of silence at this place._ Those little sounds were making me really happy. I felt as if I had my family back. 

_I want to live with him someday.. I want to have a normal and peaceful life with him by my side.. am I too selfish? Is it this wish too much for such useless person as me..?_ I sighed. 

Then I heard his footsteps getting louder. I heard a creak of the door and then the whole room filled with a heavenly scent of latte. I saw Hinata placing a tray with latte and some kid of nuts on the table. "I-I bought you some pistachios.. I don't know if you like those.. But I've heard somewhere that they are really healthy.. And you told me that you're writing.. So I-I just thought they can be useful for you." Hinata was looking on sides. _Awww he's too cute. He thought about me..? That's more than I ever could pray for! I don't deserve his concern! And he bought me a salty snack... I love salty snacks. I'm too lucky now.. I bet something really bad will happen soon._

"Thank you, Hinata-kun.." I sobbed a bit. "You'd make a good wife~" I chuckled at the sight of embarrassed Hinata. _If he keeps being so adorable, I really will kidnap him._ I laughed.

"Will you feed me with those pistachios..?" I looked at him with begging eyes. 

Hinata flushed. "W-well.. You're writing now.. I bet it would be hard for you to peel them while writing." he was pondering. 

_It wouldn't be. I just want you to feed me._ I tried to suppress a smirk creating on my face. "You don't have to do it... I'm trash... I don't deserve to be feed by- Mmmh." Hinata peeled one pistachio in rush and stuffed it to my mouth. I blushed slightly. "I-I'll feed you with those.. just please.. don't bad-mouth yourself!" I took a mug with latte and sipped a bit of it. "If that's what Hinata-kun wants then I won't do it.." I placed the mug on the table. "Feed me more~" I looked at him with puppy eyes and opened my mouth. 

Hinata was peeling some pistachios for me. His hands were slightly trembling. His face was still having some red tint of his cheeks. He leaned next to me and gently fed me with some of them. He was really cautious. As if he was scared to hurt me by feeding or something. 

And so.. I went back to writing while Hinata was occasionally giving me some pistachios. I was delighted right now, because I really loved their salty taste and mostly because this shy and adorable creature was feeding me with them. 

Around half of an hour have passed since I got back to writing. And.. I already was tired. After all I was writing practically the whole day. The only break I had was the one before Hinata stopping by my place. I yawned then Hinata fed me with another pistachio. All of sudden I grabbed his hand and licked his fingers. 

"W-what are you doing?!" he was so surprised that he made a few steps behind in a bookshelf direction and strongly hit with his back on it. The bookshelf started swaying a bit. Hinata was still really close to it. _Oh my God! He's in danger!_ I stood up from the chair in rush and grabbed the bookshelf, which was about to fall down with one hand and I wrapped the other one around Hinata to protect him from falling books. 

Some of the books hit me, but Hinata was safe and that was all that mattered to me. Then something else fell on my back. I felt something wet.. and sticky.

Eventually books stopped falling down and I managed to push the bookshelf back to its place. I needed to use a lot of force to make it stable once again. 

Now I was gasping heavily. Hinata's eyes were wide from shock. 

He hugged me all of sudden and started crying loudly. "I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault.. I should be more conscious.." he buried his face in my chest.

"No! No.. it's not Hinata-kun's fault." I patted his hair gently. "It's my fault for doing.. err.. something so disgusting to you." I felt tears running down from my eyes. Wait.. Why am I crying..? I wiped my tears away and tried to gather my thoughts back.

"And.. I think.." I took a deep breath. "It all happened because of my bad luck. I was really having too much good luck lately.. so.. it's all my fault. IT'S MY FAULT!" I started shaking and crying. "It's not your fault, Nagito.." he said to me while having this warm and sincere smile on his face. "Don't blame yourself.. I'm glad we're both alright now." he looked at me shyly then. "T-thank you.. for protecting me." He got even closer to me and kissed me. He never kissed me as passionately as he did now. 

I kissed him back. "You don't need to thank me.. I would never let anyone or anything to hurt you. And.. I'd gladly give my own life for you. I'm glad trash like me was useful for such kind and amazing person like-" kissed my forehead. "Please.. you need to treasure your own life." he smiled sadly. "But.. I-I.. I'm trash...." I was confused. "My life is not worth of being treasured." Hinata grabbed my both hands firmly.

"Do it for me then if not for yourself. Please.." he looked desperately on me. "I need you.." he sniffed. 

I blushed intensely. _Someone like Hinata-kun is needing trash like me..?_ "I-I'm flattered.." I chuckled.

"Tell me, Komaeda.." Hinata looked puzzled. "Why your back is soaked with some black substance..?" he frowned. 

"Judging by this lovely scent that is circulating around the room.. Some ink must've fell on me. I'm not sure though.. I can't see it.. I can only feel something slightly wet on my back." 

"You need to take a shower quickly!" Hinata looked very concerned. I started pondering. "I think I won't be able to reach my back.. Will you wash it for me?~" 

Hinata blushed madly. "I-I..I don't think.." he gulped. "I-I'm able to help you with it, I'm sorry!" he closed his eyes tightly. "It's fine~" I grinned. _He's so shy... That's too cute, oh my God._ "You can take a shower now. I'll put those books back on the shelves in the meantime." he smiled and started gathering some books from floor." I waved my hands in negation. "You don't have to do this-!" 

Hinata chuckled. "But I want to~" he grabbed me by my shoulders, turned me around, so I was now facing the hallway and them he pushed me gently forward. "So you can go now.. You really need to have that shower. Believe me.." 

"That's mean~" I tried to suppress my laugh. Then I went to the bathroom to finally take that shower. 

**Hinata's POV** (A/N: I'm sorry for switching between POVs so often xD) 

While Komaeda was taking a shower I was gathering some books from the floor and putting them back to where they belonged to. It took me like.. 20 minutes maybe. When I placed the last book in its place I went to the kitchen for some rag to get rid of the ink that was spilled on the wooden floor. 

I took it and drenched it in some warm water, I was just about to get back to Komaeda's office, when I saw Komaeda walking out of the bathroom. Half naked. He was wearing only a towel that was covering his lower part of body. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I tried to not look at him. "I-I'm sorry! I forgot to take some clean clothes with me.." he was blushing slightly, but it was hard to confirm because he was generally more flushed than normally.. He for sure was taking a very hot shower. 

He still was drenching with water.. His white hair wasn't fluffy, because of its wetness. _I'm not looking at him. I-I'm not!_ I totally was doing it. I couldn't stop doing it.. _Oh my God. He looks too hot._ I pushed him back to bathroom. "I-I'll bring you some clothes!" I closed the door before him and went to Komaeda's bedroom. 

I didn't want to step on his privacy so I went there without looking at anything else apart from the wardrobe. I opened a random drawer, there were some of Komaeda's shirts I took the first one.. It looked kind of familiar. "Oh.." It was my shirt. I spread it to confirm if I was right and then.. I saw a big red bloodstain on it. "Oh my GOD! What is this?!" I was quite scared and confused. I took some clothes for Komaeda and went back to the bathroom.

I knocked nervously on the door. "I-I have some clothes for you..!" He opened the door, my eyes were closed tightly so I didn't see him this time. I gave him the clothes in rush and turned around.

_My heart is going to explode! Oh my dear lord! That's too much for me.. I'm gonna die...._

I still was holding my shirt which was stained with some red substance. _It has to be blood.. Why, I wonder.. Like.. Maybe he killed someone with this shirt or something. I laughed. Nah. It's not possible.. right?!_ I chuckled. No matter to what degree Komaeda is weird, he would never kill anybody. 

..at least I hope so.


	15. Truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN UNBEARABLE DOSE OF WEIRDNESS.  
> AUTHOR IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR SUCH REACTIONS AS:  
> \- CRINGING  
> \- CRYING OUT FOR HELP  
> \- BEING CREEP OUT, DISGUSTED OR/AND TRIGGERED
> 
> Jk XD But it may be weird :'3 
> 
> I actually wanted to write here something about Ko's books, but I left it for later (probably for the next chapter <3).  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ~ (after my beautiful intruduction, probably half of the ppl won't read it lol)

**Hinata's POV**

Komaeda was dressing for quite a while, so I went to the living room and sat on the couch. 

The sun was slowly hiding behind the horizon. It was a beautiful sunset. _I wish I could be watching it with him right now..._

I drowned into my thoughts and now I was looking blankly at my shirt. Or more like on the red stain. Maybe 20 minutes have passed already or so.. At this moment I probably even forgot that I was at Komaeda's house and was waiting till he finally will get out of the bathroom.

I didn't realize that the sun already hid. It was pitch black outside right now. I was sitting alone on the couch in the middle of the night, not in my house what's more. The atmosphere was just like in some scary horror movie.

I wished I could light up the lights, but then...

All of sudden I felt a solid grip on my shoulders. I was literally terrified. I didn't hear any footsteps, was I too pensive to pay attention to the sounds around me or something?

The grip was very strong. I was scared to even move a bit, shudder or flinch.. not mentioning looking around to see if it's actually Komaeda that was gripping my shoulders. I couldn't let any voice out of my throat. _What the fuck, Hajime?! Who else than him can be standing behind you right now..? It must be him.. calm down..._ I started trembling in a slight fear, because the person behind me was as silent as me. It was creeping me out. _Calm down... Breath in, breath out._

Then I felt a blow in my ear. I flinched rapidly. "AHHH-!" Then this person arms wrapped around my neck lovingly. Those were Komaeda's hands.. I breathed out in relief. "Why are you so surprised, Hinata-kun?~" I bet he had a smirk on his face. I didn't even have to see his face to know it. 

_He did that on purpose, didn't he?!_

His half wet hair started tickling the back of my neck. "Y-you know why! Don't play dumb.." I sulked a bit. "I just.. was thinking about something and didn't hear your footsteps. I was so scared..." I felt embarrassed now. 

"Awww, don't feel scared~" he climbed on the couch, sat next to me and hugged me warmly. "I - Komaeda Nagito - will protect you from everything. When I'm here, you don't need to feel scared." he smiled and hugged me even tighter. 

My face tinted with some rosy blushes. "T-thank you.." I hugged him back. "By the way... what are you clenching in your hand..?" he backed off from me and tilted his head on side.

"O-oh.. this." I remembered that I technically should be scared of Komaeda. After all A HUGE BLOODSTAIN WAS ON THE SHIRT THAT HE TOOK AWAY FROM ME! "Tell me..." I frowned. "What exactly happened to my shirt?" I smiled awkwardly. "What is this reddish substance? This can't be blood, right..?" I laughed, but when I saw Komaeda's expression, I froze in awe. 

Komaeda stood up dynamically. "Oh no.. Oh no! Y-y.. you had seen it!" his pupils widened, he grabbed his head. He was panicking. _Why that light and cheerful mood turned to this one..? I should've just leave this shirt where it was. Now I'm even more terrified._

The stain was pretty huge, I couldn't shake off the thought that something really bad had happened. Or maybe he's just joking around? 

"W-what's wrong, Komaeda..?" I tried to smile, but you could still clearly see that I was having some troubles to stop fearing. "You shouldn't be so freaked out.. it's not blood after all, right..?" Komaeda looked at me blankly. I stopped trying to smile at this moment. "What. WHAT?!" I wanted to toss that shirt as far from me as possible, but that would be childish so I tried to keep my grown up posture.

"What's blood doing on my shirt, Komaeda?" I tried to calm down. I believed in him. _I think even he wouldn't be capable of killing anyone with or on this shirt, right..?_

"O-oh.. well...." he blushed all of sudden. "H-hinata-kun will think that I'm even more disgusting after hearing it.." he looked away sheepishly. "I don't want you to hate me!" he closed his eyes tightly.

"Shhh.." I grabbed his hand. "I won't. I promise." I smiled warmly to calm him down a bit. He took a deeper breath and sat next to me once again. There was a long silence. "S-so.." I encouraged him to talking. I was as nervous as him. _I'm not used to being tied up, kidnapped, drugged, someone stealing my clothes, finding random bloodstains on my stuffs... But I feel that if I really want to be in the future in relationship with this guy, I need to get used to those._

"Remember the day when I.. like... kind of t-tied you up in my bed?" his voice was trembling. "Yeah, I do. I won't forget it till my very death, believe me.." I chuckled.

"Well.. while I was ting you up... I had a small nosebleed and some blood dripped on your shirt." he blushed nervously. "I'm sorry! I should've been able to control my body.. If I only was better at taming my physical reactions, this wouldn't even happen in the first place!" he sobbed. 

I was even more confused after hearing his explanation. "What? A nosebleed, why? And why did you have to take off my shirt?" I frowned. _That sounded really weird. To be honest.. I didn't want to hear the whole story.. The fact that my shirt wasn't some murder case evidence was quite enough for me. I was pretty silly to even think so. I must've watched too many horrors, or something.. How can anyone be killed with shirt anyways?_

Komaeda touched the place between my eyebrows. "You're frowning too much~" he chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder. I really enjoyed the silence between us, but then I received a message. I sighted and looked at it.

 **Souda: Hey, dude! We didn't hung out for ages. Can I stop by your place or something? I have something good to offer you, hehe...**

_Oh. He's right.. I'm so into Komaeda lately that I almost stopped caring for others. I feel bad for being like this to my best friend. But... I'm at Komaeda's house right now._

**Hinata: Oh! You're right, we didn't... I'm sorry, man.**

**Hinata: Y'know.. I'm kinda at Komaeda's place right now. Maybe we can hung out some time later?**

Komaeda was having closed eyes. He probably was sleeping. _He was working so hard on his book today, no wonder that he's so exhausted right now._ I patted his hair gently and smiled. _I really love him.._

**Souda: Hmm.. Oh! I have a good idea! :D**

**Souda: I'll stop by Komaeda's place then! I'd gladly get to know my best friend's boyfriend~**

"B-b.. boyfriend?!" I shouted accidentally. My heartbeat was really loud. I was worried that Komaeda heard me, but luckily it wasn't the case. He just murmured something and cuddled me a bit. 

**Hinata: He is not my boyfriend, man!**

**Souda: Not yet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_W-well.. to be honest. I would want Komaeda to be my boyfriend. I feel insecure about our current relationship, like.. we're for sure good friends, but we cuddle very often, kiss.. and d-do many other stuffs... Who exactly am I for him? He said that he loves me... but.... he never asked me to go out with him or anything._

I was glad that Komaeda was sleeping, really. My face right now was probably looking like some tomato. This happens when I think about all of those love connected stuffs.

**Hinata: I dunno if it's a good idea, like...**

**Souda: You two aren't making out right now or anything, right?**

_What. WHAT. Souda for sure is too blunt._

**Hinata: WE ARE NOT.**

_He and his honesty.._ I facepalmed. 

_Now I'm really worried, he for sure will tell Komaeda something that will embarrass me. I'm so sure of it..._

**Souda: Then there's no problem :)**

**Souda: Tell him that I will stop by his place and send me his address, see you two soon!**

I sent him the address and looked at sleeping Komaeda. I brushed my hand against his cheek, he opened his eyes and looked back at me while yawning. "Something's wrong, Hinata-kun? *yawn* You're frowning once again.." I brushed my hand through his hair caringly.

"You know.. my friend insisted to stop by your place, I didn't have much time for him lately... so I didn't want to be a jerk. I agreed." I sighed. "I hope you're not mad at me for agreeing without your permission, are you..?" I smiled sheepishly. 

"Oh! Of course I'm not~" he ruffled my hair. "All of your friends are warmly welcomed at my place." he kissed my cheek softly. "And.. is that friend of yours Souda-san, perhaps?" he tilted his head.

"You're right, oh!" I was surprised. "How did you know?"

"I had a small talk with him at the party.. the one from which you ran away." he chuckled at the sight of me blushing. I was a bit embarrassed now.. running away was such a childish decision. 

"O-oh.. I see." I joined my fingers together and stretched them before me while yawning. "I was hoping to have some private time only with you.. *sigh* but-" I shut my mouth with my hands and blushed. "I-I said it out loud..?" my gaze wandered away from Komaeda. 

_FUCK. That was so embarrassing.._

"Y-yeah you did.." Komaeda chuckled. All of sudden I felt a strong grip on my chin and rough touch on my lips. "Don't worry~" he kissed me once again. "We'll have plenty of private time only with the two of us, I'll take care about it. You can leave it to me.." he smirked. "Hina-" all of sudden doorbell rang. 

"T-that must be Souda.. L-lemme open the door." I literally jumped off the couch leaving Komaeda behind and ran to the door in order to open them for my friend. My heart still was beating very fast. My face probably was really flushed, which was quite embarrassing. 

_I need to do something about it.. I can't show myself in such state to Souda.. he'll laugh from me, or tease me once again, which will only increase the feeling of embarrassment inside me._

I slapped my face twice in order to get a grip then I opened the door. Before them was standing Souda with a big shark grin on his face and a plastic bag with some.. cans probably in it. "Hey, dude! Nice to see you!" we high fived as a greeting and I leaded the pink haired man to the living room.

Komaeda stood up and shook hands with him. "Hey, Komaeda! Thank you for taking care about Hinata." he smiled friendly at him and smirked at me, because I blushed slightly.

"Oh! No problem~ I'm honored to be taking care about someone as amazing as Hinata-kun!" he turned to me and patted my head. "And.. he's taking even better care about me. Hinata-kun is really kind!" his eyes lighted up. 

"Oh.. is he?" Souda looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Why are you not that kind to me too..? Why are you only kind to him?" he faked tears and laughed. I felt a bit annoyed, so slapped his back, but in a more friendly manner than angrily. "Ouch.. Why are you so mean to your dear friend..?" he massaged his back while still laughing. "Well.. anyways, I brought something nice for you, guys." he proudly placed the plastic bag's content on the table. 

_Souda.. that idiot. Did he have to bring alcohol with him from everything else? Couldn't he just bring some good old orange juice or something?_ I sighed. _He knew very well that I'm a light head, didn't he? That bastard..._

I didn't have much choice so I just sat on the couch. Komaeda sat next to me. He was smiling, he looked very glad. _I wonder why he's smiling like this..? He's way too cheerful. That's suspicious._ I was probably looking too intensely at him for a bit too long, because he turned his head in my direction and poked my forehead. "Your gaze is scaring me, Hinata-kun~" he chuckled. I blushed and apologised him with a sheepish smile plastered on my face. 

Souda sat in front of us and placed with a loud thump one can in front of me and another one in front of Komaeda. He took the last can in his hands and opened it with a hiss. 

I took the can in front of me in my hands and hesitated if I should drink even a bit of it. _To be honest, I don't like drinking. Souda always forces me to drink with him and it never ended up good for me so far. In the most of cases I was drunk after a few gulps of alcohol and the next day I never remembered anything. Of course he always was taking some "nice" photos and films of the drunk me.. I begged him to delete them, but he said that he'll show them someday to my future lover, because they will for sure love them._

_OH- I hope he already forgot about those... Komaeda is the last person, which I can let to see those awkward photos. He'll for sure laugh from me.._

I suddenly came up with an amazing idea. "Why don't we just play some game?" I put the can on the floor. _Hajime.. Just make him forgot that he even brought those cans here.. You can do it._

Komaeda clapped his hands. "Oh! Amazing idea, Hinata-kun! Games are always so exciting~" his eyes were sparkling. 

Souda gulped some beer from the can and said, "Well.. if you two want to play some game, I'm fine with it." he put it on the floor as well and looked up at the ceiling. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" he smirked.

 _Fuck. I hate this game. People usually ask awkward or embarrassing questions, tell you to do things that you don't want to do... well. I can just propose other game, right? It's not like we have to play this particular game._

"W-well.. I think there's actually a better ga-" Komaeda interrupted me. "OHH! I never played it before! In my middle and high school all of my classmate were playing it almost all the time.. though they never invited me to play along with them..." he sighted sadly, but soon he laughed it off. "Not that I am surprised. Trash like me would for sure spoil all of the fun." after saying this his face darkened, but he still was laughing slightly. Though it wasn't a cheerful laugh full of happiness, it was rather a laughed filled with despair and sadness. 

"Forget about those jerks." I frowned. "Those people were just stupid. You're not trash, okay? We will play this game and you won't spoil the fun, I can guarantee it to you." I placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"I won't..? *sniffle* Hinata-kun is so kind~" he hugged me, I blushed. _H-he doesn't mind to be so clingy with me even though Souda is here as well?_

"Awww, you guys are so sweet..." I blushed even more, Komaeda chuckled under his nose, and Souda supported his head with his hands. "I wish I could be as close with Sonia-san as you two are with each other.." he sighted dreamily. 

If some stranger saw his expression they for sure would describe Souda at this moment as a pervert, but I knew that his expression was caused by his strong feelings towards Sonia. He wasn't a pervert or anything.. well, at least most likely.

He shook his head. "I'll think about Sonia-san later. More importantly..." he grabbed a bottle with some rests of mineral water in it that was standing abandoned next to the table. "Can we use it for our game?" he asked Komaeda, which simply nodded in answer.

"I'll spin the bottle as first then.." he grinned and spun it energetically. The bottle stopped at Komaeda. "Truth or dare?" Souda looked expectantly at Komaeda who was holding his breath. "Oh! I was chosen as a first.." he breath out and smiled widely. "I'm so lucky~" I couldn't contain myself from chuckling.

 _Komaeda probably doesn't really know what this game is about.. if he knew he wouldn't be so happy. Poor guy... Though I'm glad I wasn't chosen as a first.. like... if I was the first victim: if I chose truth Souda would ask me a question like: "Who do you have a crush on?" or "Did you confess your love to Komaeda already?".. He always was a nosy friend. He wouldn't miss such opportunity; if I chose dare, he would dare me to.. k-kiss Komaeda or something._

_Though.. it's not like I'm safe now. After Komaeda's round, there will be another spin and another and another.. I'm sure that he eventually will ask me about those stuffs and make me to do those embarrassing things.._

_This game is so dangerous. I could just drink this beer and not propose playing some game, ehhh.._

While I was thinking about the danger of this game, Komaeda put a finger on his chin. "Hmmmm.. I think I'll choose a truth." Souda smiled kindly. "As you wish." he started pondering. "Then... I'll go with an easy one as a worm up." he massaged his temples with his fingers, probably because he was trying to come up with a good question. "So..." he took a deeper breath and looked at Komaeda who was awaiting for Souda's question in a slight excitement. "What do you like the most about Hinata?" he was smiling nicely, but I could see the inner smirk hiding under this nice smile. 

Komaeda blushed slightly. "Oh! I literally love everything about him!" he smiled warmly. My heart started beating faster. "He's kind, beautiful, caring, loving.. he tends to act very cutely. He is a very hopeful person, which is like a ray of hope for such tra-" he bit his tongue. "for me and others. He's like a hero, he's the most precious thing in this world, he's- mhhmm!" I shut his mouth with my hands while blushing madly.

"I-I think we've heard enough, r-right Souda..?" Souda laughed. "I'd gladly hear more though.." I gave him a begging look. "Fine, fine~" I took my hand away from Komaeda's face and breathed out with relief. "Now is your turn to spin the bottle." he handed him the item.

"O-okay!" he was having fun judging by his expression. I was glad. Seeing him like this was warming up my heart. 

Komaeda spun the bottle and it pointed on me. I didn't know what kind of question or dare would he come up with. "T-truth or dare?" he asked shyly. He probably wasn't used to playing games with others. "I hope I won't spoil the fun..." his enthusiasm dropped.

I looked at him lovingly. "Everything will be fine, don't worry. It's just a game." I smiled and started thinking. "I think I'll go with.. a truth." I said after a short pause. 

"Okay!" Komaeda looked at me and joined his fingers together. "When Hinata-kun has his birthday..?" his cheeks were a bit rosy. He looked really beautiful. As always. _I want him to hug me.._ "Well.. I'm having my birthday at the first day of January actually. Easy to remember, right?" I brushed my hand through my hair.

_Komaeda is so nice.. I feel that he would never ask me any awkward question._

After that we played a few turns. Neither of us chose dare yet and the questions were pretty normal, sometimes funny, but luckily not awkward at all. However.. I kind of let my guard down in the middle of the game. I thought that it would be rude of me to be the only one who wasn't drinking, like.. even Komaeda was drinking a bit at this point, so I started too.

I knew very well that I shouldn't drink even a drop of alcohol, but.. I kind of let it slide. 

**Komaeda's POV**

\- some time later - 

I looked at Hinata, his cheeks were flushed deeply. I was sure that he drank a bit too much already, because he was giggling all the time for no reason, so I took away the can from his hands. 

Though.. I didn't really mind him being drunk to be honest. What's more... seeing him like this was quite exciting. He was even cuter than normally, if it's possible of course. 

_I can't let him get even more drunk. What if something bad would happen to him..?_

He was rubbing now his head against my shoulder. He seemed like a small kitten, which was begging me for my attention. I patted his head gently. 

Then I looked over Souda. He spun the bottle. It pointed Hinata. "Sooo.. truth or dare?" Souda said with a wide grin on his face. "Pleaseee.. choose dare, it's getting boring that no one has chosen it yet." he said with disappointment. "Dares are much more fun than truths to be honest..." 

Hinata yawned and tilted his head on the side in a very cute way. "I don't really c-care.. *yawn * If you r-really really want me to choose that dare.." he giggled, "then j-just tell me what I need to do~"

Souda looked a bit surprised. "Well.. I was just joking, I don't even have any dare on my mind.." he sighed, but then he stood up suddenly. "Oh! I might have one actually... I saw a very interesting thing in the kitchen~" he grabbed Hinata by his hand and dragged him to there. 

_What's going on..?_

I started worrying a bit.

A few minutes have passed, but they still didn't come back. I could hear some random loud sentences, like: "A-are you crazy?!" or "I a-am not gonna wear it!" I could hear Souda's laugh as well. I was going to check on them, but then I heard some footsteps.

I saw Hinata walking into the living room and Souda following him. He was wearing a white apron with some frills. He was blushing madly both because of his drunkenness and embarrassment. "L-lemme took it off... I don't want to wear it, you idiot! He'll think that I look disgusting, because of you.." he pouted. 

Disgusting was the last word I would use to describe Hinata right now. 

_Wait. Isn't it my apron..?_ I cocked my head. _Waitwaitwaitwait... Did he dare Hinata to wear it..?_ I blushed intensely. _H-he looks almost too good in it.. I'm glad now that I bought this thing._

_I actually never intended to buy this feminine apron. I wanted a normal one, but unluckily there were sold out. Well... now I only can think that I was very lucky to get that apron._

Souda winked at me. "You can thank me later~" he turned to Hinata. "Now then.. if you say this, your dare will be comple-" his phone rang all of sudden. He looked at its display and frowned. "Well.. I need to go to my job." he sighed and looked at Hinata. "Just remember to say it properly, okay?" he slapped his back encouragingly.

Then Souda waved to us, we said goodbyes and now we were all alone. Just the two of us. 

"H-h-ho....." Hinata's cheeks were getting crimson while he was saying something. _He is even trembling a bit, poor thing. But.. he looks really cute. I can't say that I'm angry at Souda for choosing such a dare for him. I'm wondering though, what is he trying to say.._

He came closer to me and closed his eyes tightly. "H-honey, I love you!" some tears gathered in his eyes. _Oh my God.... Is it even legal to be so adorable?_ My cheeks were most likely as red as his at this moment. 

He started sobbing all of sudden. I stood up and hugged him instinctually. "Shhh.. What's wrong, Hinata-kun..?" I patted his back. 

_He for sure acts weird when he's drunk, but it's kind of cute._ I chuckled. 

"I-I dunno.. *sob* I just feel sad and embarrassed.." he cuddled himself to me. "Why do you feel sad?" I asked unsure, because it didn't make any sense to me. I could understand why he's embarrassed.. after all his best friend forced him to wear an apron. But.. why sad? "B-because..." he looked at me with tears. "I-I feel insecure.. I don't even know who am I for you!" he pulled away from me, his pupils widened. "Please! F-forget what I said.." he started heading towards the door. 

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand firmly. "Where are you going..?" I started sweating slightly, because I was really worried about Hinata.

"L-let me go..." his face was incredibly red. "Let me go, please!" he tried to release himself from my grip. "I'm going home!" 

"I-I can't let you go.." I said desperately, "not like this. Your drunk and wearing an apron.. what if some pervert kidnaps you, because of your cuteness?!" I grabbed him by his shoulders. 

_Staying here with me probably isn't any safer for him than going outside.. b-but well... I just can't let him go in such state, that's for sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-thank you for reading my story so far! >////<


	16. Drunk love

**Komaeda's POV**

Hinata started struggling. "L-lemme go!" he was yelling and hitting my chest softly with his fists. It didn't hurt at all, which was making him to look even more adorable. He looked just like some really small pet that was trying to get out of his owner hands.

I started chuckling, because he could struggle with me like this through all of the night and it would be futile anyways. "Are y-you laughing from me?!" Hinata started sulking. "Don't laugh, I'm being serious h-here.." he stamped his feet. "I need to get out! R-right now!" he kept hitting me, but slowly he started lacking the strength to keep doing it. 

I released him from my grip, because I thought that he already got tired of struggling and fighting me back. But I was so wrong... As soon as my hands left his shoulders, he pushed me down with all the rests of his strength and ran towards the front door in the speed of light. He was really fast for a drunk person. I of course ran after him immediately. 

_I wonder... why is he even so rebellious? I think it's mostly alcohol's fault, but he said something about.. feeling insecure and not knowing about who is he for me._

_Who Hinata-kun is for me? He's my everything. My whole world._

I didn't have much time for thinking though, I needed to focus on catching him. He was already messing with the door. It seemed as if he was having some difficulties with pulling the knob, but unluckily he managed to opened the door before I was able to catch him. 

"H-hinata-kun.. wait!" I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him closely to my chest. He was out of breath. "L-l.. le.. lemme.." He still tried to struggle so I picked him up in a bridal style. "No, Hinata-kun. I can't let you go." I said firmly, but then added sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry... I hope that tomorrow you'll forgive me my insolent behaviour." I carried him back to my apartment, closed the door, came into my bedroom and placed Hinata gently on my bed. 

Of course I locked the door on key just in case. I didn't want him to run away from me once again after all. _My duty as the only person here is to protect him from everything, even himself with my all might till he will sober up. I'd gladly be protecting him for the rest of my life to be honest. But.. there for sure is someone who would protect him better than me._

_Would I be able to let anyone other than me to protect him..?_ I looked at Hinata, he was laying on his side, his eyes were closed. He was rubbing now his head against a pillow and smiling a bit. His cheeks were still flushed from the alcohol overuse. _No. NEVER. I won't let anyone to take him away from me.. I'm just a selfish piece of trash... but if he won't be beside me I can as well be dead. He's my everything.._

I started crying, I couldn't hold back those emotions in myself anymore. I just knew that I was too possessive about him. _Probably that is exactly what is bothering Hinata. Maybe my love is too much for him, maybe my feelings started being a nuisance for him..?_ I laid next to Hinata and turned back to him. Even though he was drunk I didn't want to bother him with my trivial problems.

Suddenly I felt Hinata's hands wrapping around my waist. "K-komaeda... why are you crying?" he rubbed his head against my back. "I-is it because.. I wanted to run away from you..? A-am I a bad boy now?" he said while sobbing. "I-I'm sorry..." he started trembling. 

I turned to him and pulled him into my embrace. "I-It's fine.. Hinata-kun didn't do anything wrong.." I sniffled and smiled warmly to him. "I'm wondering though.." I was patting his hair gently. "Why were you trying to run away?" I asked hesitantly, because I wasn't sure if he was going to answer my question after all.

"I-I'll tell ya.." he hid his head in my arms. "But.. I have a one condition!" he pulled away from me and sat on the bed, I did the same. "What condition?" I tilted my head. 

"If something bothers you, p-promise me that you'll tell me about it!" he was frowning, but still blushing, which was truly adorable. I couldn't say no to him. I just wasn't able, he was warming up my heart so much, that I'd do everything for him. "P-promise me r-right now or I won't tell you!" he pouted and purposely avoided my gaze.

 _If I promise it to Hinata, I'll be forced to bother him with some meaningless problems of trash... I'm not worth of that much of his attention._

"B-but.. Hina-" he stood up and stood before a window. "P-promise it right now, or I'll jump!" he already opened it. I knew that he probably wasn't joking. Drunk people tend to do reckless things after all. "Nonononono! DON'T JUMP!" I reached my hand in his way. "I-I promise you, Hinata-kun.. just don't jump, p-please.." I said and sighed in relief when he giggled and sat back on the bed. 

"T-then.." he got a little bit closer to me. "Do you want to know my secret?~" he looked deeply into my eyes all of sudden, which made me blush a bit. "Hinata-kun has a secret?" I tilted my head. He nodded happily. "I-I do!~" he grabbed my hand. "You know that I love you very very much, right..?" he placed my hand on his cheek and started rubbing it with his head. My heart started beating faster, I felt as a blush was spreading widely on my cheeks. 

I nodded shyly. "I-I love you too.." I smiled lovingly at him. _He's so incredibly cute... And I feel that I'm too lucky, I-I'd never even dare to hope to hear such words from him, while he was wearing an apron and sitting on my bed in the middle of the night._

_Do I deserve to be a witness of such adorable phenomenon as a drunk Hinata-kun..?_

"M-my secret is.." a blush on his face started getting crimson. "M-m..my secret is..." he looked down. "T-that I want to be your b-b..b.. boy..." he joined his fingers together nervously. Tears started running down his cheeks. 

"You want to be my boy?" I tilted my head once again. _What did he mean? I can't get him... Is he just telling random things because he's drunk..?_

"B-baka!" he blushed even more. "I-I want to be your b-boyfriend... that's my secret." he looked up, our gazes met. 

I didn't know what to say. I felt numb. I felt hot. "K-komaeda..?" he put a hand on my forehead. "A-are you having a fever? You're all red.." he seemed concerned about me. "I-I..I'm fine, I-I guess.. I think that I misheard you.. W-what did you say?" I tried to calm down and stop blushing so hard. 

"I asked you if you have a fever.." he looked at me with confused eyes and opened his mouth. 

"No, no! Before that.. W-what is your secret once again..?" _I had to mishear him. W-who would want to be in a relationship with such trash? That's not possible.._

"Oh!" he blushed intensely once again. "I said that.. I want you to be my b-boyfriend!~" I couldn't let any voice out of my throat and the fact that I was blushing madly wasn't helping me at all. "You don't understand..?" he frowned. "I want us to be l-lovers! I want to d..date you.. be y-yours.." he sighed. "But.. You never asked me to.. go o-out with you!" he started sulking. "I thought that you maybe.. don't want to..." 

"H-Hinata-kun.. w-wants to date..." I was more like gasping rather than breathing, right now. My heart was pounding very loudly (I was even a bit scared that he'll hear it..) and my pupils widened. "m-me..?" I slapped strongly my face with the both of my hands.

 _Am I dreaming? Is it just another of those sweet dreams about Hinata-kun..?_

"Ouch-!" I yelped. He looked at me with confused eyes. "W-what are you doing, Komaeda?!" I'd say that he was mad, if he wasn't still blushing. "D-don't hurt yourself... I d-don't want you to be in pain!" he kissed the both of my cheeks. "Pain, pain, go away~" he giggled. "Y-your cheeks are so hot.." I felt like dying from the cuteness overload. _I want to hold him in my hands and never let go._

"W-why did you hurt yourself..?" he tilted his head. 

"I-I thought that I was maybe just dreaming..." I looked down in embarrassment. "There's no way that Hinata-kun wants to be-" I looked at him, he started crying. "Oh! I-I'm sorry.. don't cry..." I hugged him tightly. 

"Y-you don't want to date me..?" his beautiful eyes were drowning in tears. "You don't want me, because I'm a boy..? W-would you be my boyfriend, if I was a girl?" I could feel as his body was trembling in my arms. 

He pulled away from me and sniffled. "I-I can be a very beautiful girl for you, if you want me to.." he blushed harder. "I c-can wear an apron for you every day!" he looked determined.

"O-oh.." I traced my hand through the apron. It really suited him. As much as I'd love to see him in it more I knew that it'd be too dangerous. "Y-you like seeing me in it, right?" he smiled and got closer to me. 

"I-I do.. Hinata-kun looks cute in an a-apron.." I blushed and looked away from him. "Though.. I love you the way you are.." I patted his head lovingly. "You're my very own private ray of hope~" I kissed his forehead. "I'd love to be your boyfriend.. but you're drunk.. y-you'll forget about it later anyways.." a smile disappeared from my face.

Hinata frowned and all of sudden he wrapped his hands around my neck and kissed me. _He tastes like alcohol, but it doesn't bother me. I love kissing him too much. I love him too much. I want to kiss him more, touch him more.. I want.. do many other things with him and have him only for myself. Those are my wishful desires that I shouldn't even have in the first place. If Hinata knew what I wish to do with him, he for sure would be disgusted and scared of me._

"I-I'm not drunk, I'm fine~" he gasped. "I don't understand why will I forget about it.. but the fact that I l-love you won't ever change.." he kissed me once again. "I want to be yours~" he giggled and rubbed his head against my cheek as a little kitten. 

"H-hinata-kun! Don't s-say such things..!!" I blushed strongly. "I will get a w-wrong idea..." _Bad imagination.. shut up! Such trash like I can't think about those kind of things... especially if they are involving someone as great as Hinata-kun.._ I covered him with a blanket. "Y-you need to go to sleep, I'm slowly losing control..." my cheeks were saying same thing.

I turned back to him and tried to calm down. I thought that he already fell asleep, I started slowly dazing away, when I felt as Hinata hugged me from behind. "W-wrong idea..?" he hugged me tighter. "I don't know what you're t-talking about.." I turned in his way to look at him. "And..." his cheeks reddened all of sudden. "You're silly Komaeda.." he ruffled my hair, which made my heart to skip a beat. "Y-you don't need to control yourself, when you're with me~" he giggled cheerfully.

"Wha-" my face flushed, I released myself from hug and tried distance myself from him to calm down myself. "WHAT?!" I fell off from the bed with a loud thud. Hinata looked at me from above. "A-are you alright, Komaeda?" he tilted his head cutely and put a finger on his lower lip. 

"Y-yeah.." I stood up from the floor and looked at the window in the distance to avoid looking into Hinata's eyes. "I-I think I'm misunderstanding you all the time, Hinata-kun..." I said unsurely while trying to hide the fact that I was blushing too much. "W-what did you mean by that?" 

"Hmmmm.." he started rolling on the bed while thinking and then he stopped all of sudden. "I-it means.. that you can do whenever you want with me~" he grinned. "If it's you.. I-I won't mind anything.. after all... I love you." he looked at me lovingly while smiling sincerely. 

I felt a sudden wave of warmness. My cheeks were flushed now more than it should be possible. I kneeled on the floor and hid my face in my hands. "W-what's wrong..?" he asked. From the tone of voice I guessed that he was concerned about me. "Do you not love me a-anymore..?" he started sobbing a bit.

I stood up rapidly. "N-no no!! It's not like this!" I shook my head. "I-I love Hinata-kun very much!" I said undoubtedly. He sniffled and looked at me while tilting his head and smiling. "I'm happy then~" he grabbed my hand suddenly. "Komaeda.." he pulled me on the bed. There was a short silence. His face was just a few inches away from mine.

"Komaeda... y-you know..." I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. "I.." he gasped. "I r-really wouldn't mind if you had your way with me right now.." he blushed more and made me to fall on him. I lifted up a bit.

I was red. More red than I've ever been before. Looking at Hinata from above was really arousing after all. His dark brown hair were dishevelled a bit, his green eyes were stuck on me and noticing every little move I was making. The blush on his cheeks was getting more crimson with every past second, which made me think that he's even cuter than I thought he was. And the apron... it gave him a little bit of feminine look, which made him look even more beautiful. 

"H-H.. Hinata-kun.." I gulped. I wanted it too.. I really wanted, but I couldn't. At least not now. But he wasn't helping me to calm down at all. The look on his face was.. so improper. Was it because of alcohol or was he doing it purposely...? Whatever was the reason, I was at my limit. 

I took a deep breath and then ruffled Hinata's hair. "I-I can't.." he looked disappointed, which made me sad, "you're drunk. I won't do anything to you that you'd regret the next day." I drew away from him, even though I didn't want to do it. He sat up and looked at me with begging eyes. Some tears ran down from his eyes. "B-but.. I want you so much..." he sobbed a bit. 

_I'm trying so much to control myself, yet he's not giving up.. It's kind of cute._ I took a blanket and wrapped it tightly around Hinata. I wiped away the sweat from my forehead. "Now you're safe~" Hinata looked a bit frustrated about being trapped with a blanket. "L-lemme go..!" he pouted. He was struggling to get out of the blanket, but when he realized that it's pointless, he gave up. "L-lemme.. go.. Komaeda..." he looked sad now. I didn't like it. "I feel lonely.. I-I want to hug you..." he looked at my with a painful expression. 

"Shhh.." I pulled him closely to me and patted his head. "I'm here, so close your eyes, Hinata-kun.." I smiled warmly. "I w-will sleep.. but before it, I-I need a one thing." he giggled. I looked at him with puzzled expression. "Huh? What is it..?" I said unsure. 

"I w-wanna get a g-goodnight kiss from Komaeda.." he blushed shyly. _Awwwww, how is it even possible to be so adorable..?_ I brushed my head through his hair caringly and kissed him. His lips were really soft. I wanted more after that one kiss, but I managed to shake off that thought and slowly the both of us fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I made a whole chapter about a drunk Hinata xD I just really love him like this, hehe.. >/////<  
> Thank you for reading the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> P.s. I'm having tomorrow the last day of school = my holidays are starting = more time for writing, yay ~


	17. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeell. I wrote a long chapter once again~  
> I'm not sure if it's good enough, but I tried my best.  
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter <3

**Hinata's POV**

I opened my eyes lazily. I was expecting to actually see something after opening them, but it wasn't the case. It was pitch black actually. _Is it still a nighttime..?_ I realized as well that I was feeling way too warm, I could even swear that I was sweating because of the temperature. Like.. I felt as if I was trapped inside of some sticky cocoon.

I couldn't move my hands and legs what's more, but I managed to struggle out my head from that sticky thingy, in which I was trapped. The morning light blinded me for a short while, but as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I realized that I was pressed tightly against Komaeda's bare chest, which made me blush madly. _What am I doing here... next to him, probably in his bed.. and w-why the heck is he naked?_ I wasn't actually sure if he was or wasn't naked, but I didn't feel like checking. 

I was lucky that he still was sleeping. I would die of embarrassment, if he saw my expression right now. 

I managed to draw myself a bit further from Komaeda. I wanted to sit, but after a few tries I realized that it was hardly feasible. But.. I didn't give up anyways, which was a great mistake. I started to act like a fresh fish, which thrown on a pan with some hot oil. I thought that this will help me to eventually get out of the entrapment. 

I was silly to think so.

Not only it didn't help.. I eventually ended up accidentally just a few inches away from Komaeda. I probably made too much noise, because he yawned and soon opened his eyes. I still didn't know what the situation was, for example how I ended up in his bed once again, which was making me nervous. I tried to roll as far from Komaeda as possible, so in the end I just fell off from the bed. "Hinata-kun..? Are you alright?" he chuckled.

"Y-yeah.." I couldn't do anything right now. _How did he even manage to use a simple blanket to entrap me this well..?_ "Could you please.. help me a bit..?" I smiled awkwardly. 

"O-oh.. Of course!" he stood above me and started helping me to get rid of this cocoon thingy. As soon as I was free, I sighed in relief. My relief didn't last for long though. I realized that I was wearing some really feminine looking apron, which made me blush once again. "W-why am I wearing this thing?!" I looked at Komaeda confused. 

"You.. don't remember?" he tilted his head. I took off the apron and folded it neatly with trembling hands. I just couldn't believe that I actually was wearing it all the time till now. 

My memory of the last night was still fuzzy. I could recall very well that Komaeda, Souda and me were spending some nice time together, we played truth or dare.. and I started drinking a bit and... "Ouch-!" I felt a sudden pain in my head.

"H-hinata-kun!" he looked very worried. "Is everything fine for sure..?" he placed a hand on my shoulder gently. I smiled warmly at him. "Yeah.. my head just hurts a bit." Komaeda frowned. "Do you want something..? Some pain killers for instance.." he brushed his hand caringly through my hair. 

_Something about his behaviour is slightly different than normally... But I can't really pin point it. It just seems as if.. he was more nervous? And he's more caring as well... I can't put it into words, but I think that something must've happened yesterday. I need to recall it no matter what._

"Just some water will be enough~" I smiled to calm him down. He took me by the hand and leaded to the kitchen. He poured me some water to a glass and then we went on a balcony, to breath with some fresh air.

Komaeda rested his arms on a balustrade and started gazing in the distance. "T-tell me, Hinata-kun.." I gulped some water. "Do you remember the last night?" Komaeda seemed a little bit too nervous. I was nervous as well, but it was quite normal in my case. "Do you remember what happened after Souda left..?" I could see a blush appearing on his pale cheeks.

I was drinking the water while thinking back to the events from yesterday. The wind was quite strong today, which made Komaeda's fluffy hair to flutter. 

I slowly started remembering everything. _I remember now Souda's dare, the apron, me running away (once again), me talking weird things (as always) and.. m-me.. asking.. Komaeda.... oh my God._

My whole face was so fucking red and there was no way to hide it. But he wasn't looking at me at this moment anyways. "I-I.. I... d-don't remember a-a.. anything a-at all!" my voice betrayed me so much. I was trying to sound convincingly, but in the end I didn't manage to fool Komaeda. He looked at me all of sudden and chuckled when he saw my tomato like face. 

"D-don't laugh..!" I sulked while crossing my hands over my chest. "And I-I don't.." I took a deeper breath. "I-I.. really don't remember a thing! I'm n-not lying!" I looked away from him. "I'm not laughing from you~" he patted my head gently. I started trembling once again, because of my nervousness."You're just too cute, so I can't stop chuckling at your sight.." he smiled lovingly. 

"Komaeda.." I felt a bit sad and ashamed all of sudden. "I'm so sorry for all the troubles I caused you.." I looked down. "You took care about me when I was drunk, prevented me from doing some really stupid things.. I'm really own you a thing." I smiled sheepishly. "Although I was a burden, you didn't leave me..." I kissed his cheek softly. "T-thank you!"

Komaeda blushed a bit more. "O-oh! There's no need to thank me.. Taking care about Hinata-kun was a pure pleasure for me after all~" he smiled cheerfully. "Y-you were really adorable last night.. I feel that I didn't deserve to be seeing you like this.." he tried to hide that he was blushing stronger. 

_If I stay here for any longer, he'll eventually bring up the topic of my accidental love confession. I know I already told him about my feelings consciously before, he did it too.. but... I asked him yesterday to go out with me!! I-I begged him to be my boyfriend..! I'm so scared... What if he says 'no'? I don't want to hear it! It'll rip my heart apart..._

I made a few steps backwards unconsciously. Komaeda must've realized that I started hesitating and fearing, because he pulled me into a hug and started patting my head softly. "Shhh.. everything is alright.. shhhh.." I wrapped my hands shyly around Komaeda's back. "M-mhm.." I let unsure sound out of my throat. 

"K-komaeda... I said some weird things yesterday, I-I'm sorry if they troubled you. I didn't know what was I even saying..." my heart was beating faster and faster, because of all of that mixed emotions gathering in my mind. I really wanted to hear his answer to my confession, but at the same time I wanted to hide, run away, shut my eyes and ears... because.. I knew that if he rejects me, it'll make me more than depressed. I probably won't be able to face him without my heart hurting like hell and tears running down my face. 

"I know Hinata-kun.." his voice was somewhat sad, but still very warm and calm. "There's no way that someone as great as you would want to be in a serious relationship with trash... " he smiled sadly. "I know it. Don't worry, I won't get the wrong ide-" I shut his mouth with my hand. He was a bit confused so I said, "I-I give up, okay?" I felt that I need to tell him properly about my feelings, even though I didn't want to. "Everything that I said the last night was truth, I meant every word I said." admitting that, was really embarrassing for me. I was doing it only because he looked so sad. 

_Oh holy fuck.. S-someone.. anyone, calm my heart down, please!_

"S-so.." I gathered all of my courage. "That's not true that I don't want to be in relationship with you!" I started feeling warmer inside, it was hard for me to gather my thoughts properly at that moment. "Y-you're not trash, you're someone that I truly love, adore and look up to.. r-respect. I just-" Komaeda's face started getting really red. I took off the hand from his face. 

"H-hinata-kun... I'm sorry." he looked down bashfully. 

_S-sorry? Why is he sorry..?_ I felt tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. _Does he want to tell me that he doesn't want to be with me..? He doesn't love me anymore..? Is my love a bother for him, because he wants to focus on writing his books?_ My legs started shaking slightly. I didn't know what to say, so I just looked down to hide the fact that I was at the verge of crying.

Then I felt a soft touch on my cheek and then on my lips. "I'm so sorry.. Hinata-kun." from the tone of his voice, I guessed that he was somewhat ashamed. I on the other hand was feeling really confused. "I.." I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "I knew it all along.." he backed off from me and smiled sheepishly. He joined our fingers together. "I j-just wanted to tease you a bit.. I love you more than I love myself, there's no way that I would let the things you said yesterday to slide... and I believed you from the very beginning." he chuckled shyly. "You really wasn't able to say even a one single lie yesterday, believe me. You were so honestly cute~" he ruffled my hair gently.

"K-komaeda..." I smiled lovingly at him and sniffled. "D-does it mean, y-you know.. t-t-that..." I couldn't put my thoughts into words properly. I just felt too nervous. "t-that we... you know..." I felt so ashamed that I was fearing to ask him straight forward about our relationship. 

Komaeda laughed a bit. He wasn't laughing from me, he seemed to just enjoy me not being able to say anything proper, because of my embarrassment. "Hinata-kun is so cute~" _Yeah, I was right. He really do enjoys me being embarrassed.._ He wiped away a tear from my eye

"L-let me ask you properly then.." a strong blush covered his whole face. He breathed out nervously and looked at me with loving eyes. "Hinata-kun..." he bowed before me. "Will you do me the h-honor.." he was looking down, so I couldn't see his face clearly. 

I was trembling. So trembling.. I just felt kind of weird. I never actually felt like this before. "..of being my b-boyfriend..?" I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say a word in response. I felt too happy. All of the fear, anxiety, hesitation, pain.. it all disappeared, after I heard Komaeda's words. But.. instead some new feelings filled my heart, feelings that I couldn't describe even if I really wanted to. 

"I-I.. can't give you more than myself and my love. I'm not even worthy to be asking you for such selfish thing." I was going to say that he's totally worth it and that it wasn't a selfish request at all and that I want it too, so it's okay, but before I said all of those stuffs, he added, "that's what I thought before at least." he looked up shyly at me. "But.. you've changed me." he brushed his hand against my flushed cheek. "You gave me hope and your love.. you were all the time by my side.. you gave me the reason to live for." he smiled thankfully. His gaze was really warm. "You're the reason." he looked away from me while blushing madly. "I can't give you to anyone else. S-so.." he took my hand and kissed its top. "Will you give y-yourself to me?" he smiled shyly. 

I started feeling dizzy. I was just too happy and couldn't believe that everything what happened so far, wasn't just some sweet dream. "I-I'm sorry for sounding so lame.." he brushed his hand through his white locks. "I-it probably sounded like some proposal, right..?" he laughed embarrassed. 

_P-p..proposal?! I'm not r-ready for the proposal yet! I almost passed out, when he asked me to date me.._

"T-that wasn't lame!" my blush was confirming it probably even more than my words. "I'd love to be y-your boyfriend too." I couldn't keep the eye contact with him anymore, it would be too embarrassing for me. "Y-you knew it already anyways.." I tried to chuckle, but I still was feeling too nervous.

"C-can I.." he said hesitantly. "Can I kiss you?" he brushed his thumb over my lower lip. I was really surprised that he actually asked me for the permission. _Isn't he the same person, which kidnapped me not so long ago..? It's kinda a nice change though. I-is he perhaps trying to treat me more gently, since I became his lover?_ Although I appreciated his politeness, it made things even more awkward. "Y-yeah.." I looked away. "If you w-wanna of course, it's not like you have to kiss me or- mhmm!" of course Komaeda didn't give my any time to even finish my sentence properly.

"H-hinata-kun... I think I should give you a warning." he gasped and pressed me against the wall. "I won't let you go. EVER." he forced me to look in his eyes and frowned. "You may regret your decision later, but I'm not letting y-you.." I pulled him into a warm hug. "I won't ever regret it. Please d-don't forget.." I hugged him tighter. "That I wanted to date you from the very beginning. I l-love you, N-Na.." _Fuck. Why do I need to feel so shy..?_ "Nagito.." I was glad that my face was pressed against his chest. This way he couldn't see how blushed I was while saying his name. I regretted that I didn't see his expression though, I was a bit curious of it. _His heart is beating so fast.. I wonder, what face is he making right now?_

He hugged me back and brushed his fingers through my hair lovingly. His hand was shaking slightly. Is he feeling nervous too..? "I love you too, H-hajime.." he coughed nervously. "I-is it fine with you, if I call you by your name sometimes..?" I drew myself a little bit further from him in order to face him. "I-I already called you 'N-Nagito', so there's no need to ask me for such thing.." I chuckled and gave him some pats on his head. "S-so.. of course you-" he sneezed all of sudden.

"A-are you alright, Ko.." I shook my head. "Are you alright, N-nagito?" he chuckled. "I-I'm fine.. really. It's just getting kinda cold here.." all of sudden a smirk appeared on his face. "Though.. isn't it perhaps your duty as my boyfriend to keep me warm..?" he tilted his head. 

I blushed. "W-well.. I dunno.. M-maybe?" _Even though I always feel nervous, while spending time with Komaeda, I do enjoy being in his presence a lot.. talking with him, hugging him, cuddling, kissing... It all makes me just too happy._ " I-I think I have a good idea.." I grabbed his hand, dragged him back to the living room and leaded to the kitchen. "Wait for a sec, I'll make you something warm to drink." I smiled cunningly. _Hehehe.. Komaeda always acts so sly._ Now is the time for me be the sly one. "I have my own ways to keep my boyfriend warm~" I kissed his cheek. He looked a bit surprised, probably because he's usually the one, which teases me, not the opposite way. 

**Komaeda's POV**

Hinata was making probably some tea for me. I was looking at him from behind as he was preparing something. It was an endearing sight. He looked like a nearly married wife, because he still didn't know where to find which things. 

But to be honest.. I was barely able to hold myself back from chuckling. _He is really cute in his naivety~ I adore this part of Hinata-kun a lot._

"You can go to the living room already, Nagito~" he told while still being turned back to me and pouring something to a mug.

I went ahead and sat on the couch. It didn't take Hinata long and soon he showed up before me with a mug with some steaming substance in it and a big grin on his face. _Am I a bad person to be wanting to erase that smile from his face and make him realize that he's just too cute to tease me? Well... I'm trash anyways, so it doesn't really matter._ I shrugged and smirked at Hinata, which was going to sit next to me, but I stopped him. "Where do you think you're sitting..?" he tilted his head.

"Hmm? What are you- ahh!" I grabbed him by his hips and placed him on my lap. "I still feel too cold, Hajime.. Please warm me up a bit~" he pouted. "H-here.. this tea will do just enough, r-right..?" he handed me the tea with a nervous smile plastered on his face. He was looking at everything, but me.

"Don't be like this to your boyfriend~" I was holding the mug in one hand, the other one I wrapped tightly around his waist. "B-boyfriend.." I could see as his neck blushed a bit. _How cute.. I bet his face is having this beautiful color once again. I wanna see it~_ I patted his head softly. I really loved the texture of his hair. Spiky yet so soft and nice in touch. _He's most likely still not used to the fact that we're dating.._

I drank some of the mug's content. It tasted really good! I could sense some ginger in it.. "You really care about me a lot, don't you?" I said teasingly, I wasn't actually expecting any answer from him. He leaned back and rested his head on my shoulder while looking away from me. 

"O-of course I do!" he said nervously while frowning, yet I could sense warmness in his words. "Am I not your boyfriend and the person, which l-loves you more than anyone else..?" I blushed in surprise. _Did my question make him a bit salty?_ Even though it wasn't my intention, I felt really honored. _Who would guess that Hinata-kun could ever get mad at me for questioning his concern about my person..?_ "Y-yeah... you're right." I said while trying to hide my embarrassment by drinking some of the tea. 

"Though... I'm sure that you're actually the only person, which loves me." I laughed. Hinata turned his head towards me. His gaze was so sad, but loving at the same time. "Don't look at me like this.." I kissed his forehead. "It's fine.. as long as you're here with me, I don't need anyone else." Hinata looked as if he wanted to say something, but in the end silence followed my words. 

I drank the rests of the tea and placed the mug on the table. I had now both of my hands free so I could cuddle up to him and of course I did that. 

Hinata's voice soon broke the silence. "N-Nagito.. can I ask you about something?" his voice seemed very hesitant. He probably was struggling for a few good minutes to ask me about something. "What is it?" I patted his head to calm him down. There was no reason for him to be nervous about asking me any question after all. "You can ask me about everything, Hajime~"

"I-I was just wondering.. you know... what are the relations between your parents and you?"  
he took a deeper breath. "You said that no one loves you, excluding m-me of course.." I could feel that he heated up a bit. I couldn't see his face though. "S-so.. I thought that maybe you have some issues with your parents just like me..." his voice seemed sad, so I wanted to cheer him up. 

"Don't worry about it~" I smiled, he was relieved for a short moment, but then I added, "They are dead after all." he flinched. "Oh.. I-I'm sorry that I asked about it." he was troubled a bit, as if he was fearing to say something improper. "Don't be sorry.. that happened already years ago after all. It's no use crying over spilt milk." what I said was half true. I really thought that there's no reason to cry about something, that you can't change anyway. But.. somewhere deep in my heart I still couldn't accept my parent's death. But.. he didn't need to know it. _I don't want to bother Hinata-kun with my problems._

Hinata looked at me with pleading eyes. "Don't say it like this.." he caressed my cheek. "I know it was painful for you.. you don't need to put an act before me." he smiled sadly. 

My eyes widened. "H-Hajime..? Are you a telepath or something?" I chuckled.

He tilted his head. "Of course I'm not.. I know all of it from your books." he blushed a bit and hid his face in his hands. "Y-you can say that I had known you, b-before we even met.." I was taken aback by his words, my cheeks were a bit rosy. 

"I-I guess there is no point in trying to hide it then.." I sighed and joined my fingers together. "Yeah.. it's just like you said. It was painful.. you know, my parents..." I looked away from Hinata. "They were my only family." I smiled widely to hide the fact that I was at the verge of crying. "I should've died too... I should've been on that plane with them. I don't deserve to be alive." I hugged myself. 

Suddenly I felt a touch on my shoulder, which stopped my laugh. 

"N-Nagito.. please... don't say such things!" he shouted. "I'm sure that your parents wouldn't want you to be dead." his eyes were full of tears. "And... you can't die! I'm not letting you go!" he throw himself on me. He was trembling, my shirt became a bit wet from his tears. "We're finally together.. I-I wouldn't bear your death.. I need you. I need you so much!" he cuddled his head to me. 

I smiled warmly at him. "I-I'm sorry.. Don't worry.. I won't take my life away. I'm not alone anymore, am I? I can't leave my boyfriend behind~" I patted his head, he lifted it hesitantly and started looking on sides while blushing. "I-I don't know if you want to.. b-but you can think of my as your new family! I love you.. I won't ever leave you... I-I will always be there for you." he kissed my lips shyly.

I felt something wet running down my cheeks. I touched them."Huh..? W-why am I crying? That's weird..." I laughed while crying. I wrapped my hands around his waist, he was a bit surprised, but soon he hugged me back and caressed my hair with his hands. "T-thank you.." I sobbed. "Thank you.. for saying it." he was patting my head till I calmed down.

"Does it mean that you will move in to my house..?" I smirked. "I-I.. will t-think about it... we have j-just started dating! I-I'm not sure if I'm ready for it..." I drew myself slightly away from him and kissed his neck. "It's fine, take your time~" I giggled at him happily. "I'll wait for you as long as you only wish me to." he smiled bashfully and rested his forehead against mine. "Nagito I-" suddenly he got a message. I pulled back from him, to let him open it. 

"Oh.." he blushed slightly. "Should I tell Souda..?" he murmured under his nose. "Should tell him what, Hajime?" I tilted my head on the side. "Y-you know.." he peeked nervously at me. "T-that we're.. d-dating." he hid his face behind his phone. "Oh!" I put a finger on my chin. "I don't know... If I were you, I'd be embarrassed or even ashamed to tell anyone that I'm dating trash." I brushed my fingers awkwardly through my hair. 

Hinata frowned and lowered his phone. "Nagito.. you're not trash! You're very important to me..." he took a deeper breath. "I've decided. L-let's take a photo and send it to him!" he smiled while blushing.

"Oh! What a hopeful idea!" I clapped my hands, while smiling in excitement. Hinata positioned the phone in front of us. He had some troubles to keep it in the same place. _His hands are shaking so much.. poor thing. Though I can't shake off the thought that he's very cute while being nervous._

"Though.. we don't need to make a photo, if you don't want.. y-you're so nervous... is it because you don't want to be on the same photo as me..?" I brushed my finger against my cheek and smiled awkwardly. "If you don't want to, we don't have to- ouch!" Hinata flicked my forehead. He frowned. "Komaeda.. don't be silly. I proposed this idea, so it's only obvious that I want to make it.." he blushed all of sudden. "A-and.. I'm nervous, because it's actually our first photo together.. I-I just want it to be perfect." he stretched his hand a bit ahead to grasp a nice view in the photo.

"O-okay.. make yourself ready." he took a deep breath. "Three.. t-two.. one-!" he was going to take a photo, but I managed to say something before, "I love you, Hajime~" he took it while blushing madly. "K-ko.." he looked at it and I did it too. It was a very splendid photo. Hinata-kun's expression was the thing I loved the most about it. His cheeks were so cutely flushed, his eyes widened in surprise, yet he still had this beautiful smile on his face. I looked well... normal? As trashy as always~ "C-can we retake it..? I'm so red on that photo..." he saved it anyways. 

I smirked and patted his head. "I think you look really beautiful.." I kissed his hair. "I want to have this photo and frame it~" I didn't mean it, even though I would love to have his photo on my desk. But.. I didn't want to creep him out. 

Hinata smiled, his cheek were still tinted with pink. "W-well... I can print it out for you, if you really want me to..." I hugged him. "Oh! Hajime, thank you so much! I will look at this photo and admire your beauty every day, I promise you!" I kissed his cheek softly. "This photo will be my daily hope~" he frowned and looked away. "I-it's just a photo.." I could feel as his heartbeat fastened. "It's nothing special.." I caressed his cheek, grabbed his chin gently and joined our lips in a tender kiss. "It's not true.. everything that has Hinata-kun's face on it is very special to me!" I smiled into kiss. 

"W-well.. thank you." he kissed me back and wrapped his hands around my back shyly. "I forgot to answer you..." he started shaking a bit. "I-I love you too.." I felt as my heart started pounding loudly. "O-oh! I forgot about that photo.." he said all of sudden and pulled away from me. He start typing something on his phone, while I was trying to get rid of the blush from my face. 

I hid my face in my hands. A sudden thought came to my mind. _I want to take him on dates. I want to spend as much time with him as possible.. I want to do more and more things with him._


	18. The bookstore

**Komaeda's POV**

"Nagito.. I need to go." Hinata smiled sadly, stood up from the couch and made a few steps in the front door's way. 

I stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Where is my goodbye kiss Hajime, hmm..?" I smirked. He turned his head in my direction, his cheek were flushed delicately. He drew himself closer to me and put his hands shyly on my shoulders. He was hesitating for a moment, before planting a shy kiss on my lips. 

He started leaning back, but I placed my hand on the back of his neck and made him kiss me once again. "N-Nagi-mmhm!" he was surprised and that worked in my favor. I slipped my tongue inside of his mouth and wrapped my other hand around his waist while pulling him down on the couch, so that his knee was placed between my legs. 

Our kisses started getting deeper and more passionate with every past second. Hinata eventually stopped resisting and almost forgot that he was supposed to go back to his apartment. 

..but unfortunately all of sudden, he pulled away from me forcefully. I could have at least a better look at his face; the blush was spread all over his face, which was a really beautiful sight. He was gasping for a while and so was I. "T-that *gasp* w-was not a goodbye kiss, Komaeda!" Hinata looked away from me while blushing madly, pouting and trying to gather his thoughts back. I chuckled at this adorable sight. 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist~" I stood up and grabbed his both hands softly. "I love you, see you soon, Hajime." I ruffled his messy dark hair and kissed his cheek. He smiled warmly at me. "I-I love you too.." he released his hands slowly from mine and headed towards the exit. 

**Hinata's POV**

I closed the door behind me. I breath out slowly. I was trying to not go back with my thoughts to our "goodbye kiss", but it was hardly possible. I kept thinking about his strong grip on my neck, about his clear grayish eyes, about his fluffy hair which tickled me so much, while we kissed.. about the way he gasped and blushed, and smiled, and chuckled and- 

H-Hajime! Calm down, you idiot! I slapped my cheeks strongly and shook my head energetically. When I finally calmed down I left the building and headed towards the bookstore. I didn't have any particular reason to go there. It was kind of my routine or habit to stop by there. I opened the door and breathed in the scent of books. I smiled nostalgically.

I was just walking around the store and looking at random books for quite a while. I even found a book, which I decided to buy. I accidentally saw the shelf with Komaeda's books and stopped by it. I brushed my finger through the books' spines. _Every each one of these books is a real masterpiece. If it wouldn't be too weird, I would cuddle all of them right here. I love them so much._

I sighed and smiled slightly creepy. Then I saw with the corner of my eye a tall girl with two blonde ponytails, which looked really out of place. She just didn't fit in here. She stopped by Komaeda's books too and smiled widely while laughing for no reason. It was not a pleasant smile, I wanted to get the fuck outta here. That girl was looking insane!

Not wasting time I turned back to her and made a few steps ahead, then I heard her cold voice, "Where do you think you're going, Hajime Hinata-kun?" I gulped. _Why does she know my name..?_ I didn't look back, something in the back of my head was telling me that talking with her is not a good idea. 

"Stop right now, or I will stick this knife inside you~" I heard her voice closer to me this time and then I felt a cold and sharp object pressing slowly to my back. I started shaking. _W-wait. What's going on?! Is she trying to kill me in the bookstore?! What the fuck-_ I didn't have much time for thinking though. "Now, listen to me if you want to safe your worthless life, boy~" she chuckled and the object, which was pressing against my back disappeared all of sudden.

She grabbed me by hand and leaded out of the shop. I was trying to release myself from her grip, but I couldn't. Her red nails were digging into my skin so much, that I started bleeding. "Let me go! What do you think you're doing, you're crazy! Let-" she kicked my back painfully, I dropped down on the cold ground. I looked around. _I'm in some kind of a dark alley with a crazy girl, which was about to kill me. I'm so done... Well.. it would be nice to at least know, who is going to be killer._ I sat on my knees and smiled awkwardly. "What's your name, miss about-to-kill-me?" she grinned. I saw a pure madness in her eyes. I flinched. So far I was able to joke around, but from this point, I was too scared. She was a fucking MONSTER! This thing that was standing in front of me was NOT a human being anymore! 

She pressed me to the ground with her high hill and leaned above the frightened me. "My name's Enoshima Junko~" she chuckled cheerfully, which was so fucking weird. _Wait. Enoshima.. Junko? I've heard this name somewhere before.._ "Nice to meet you!" she stuck the knife a few inches away from my face, while grinning. I started sweating in fear. I couldn't let any voice out of my throat. 

"Won't you answer me? So rude.." she sulked. "Well.. It's not like I don't care or anything." she shrugged. Her face was expressionless for a short moment, then she smirked while pressing her high hill harder into my stomach. I jolted in pain. "H-how did you find me..?" she smiled sweetly. "Pfft. That was not a problem at all to find you. You're so cutely predicable. You almost always visit that bookstore at evenings. I may not look like this, but I'm a pretty smart girl~" she chuckled evilly. 

"I'm not here for you anyways.." she took her high hill away from me. As soon as the pain was gone I started feeling a slight relief. "If you swear to leave Komaeda, I will let you continue your miserable life, upupupu~" she sent me a kiss. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck! I remember now! Enoshima Junko; isn't she that girl, which Komaeda told me about? That one from which I should stay away for all the costs..?_ I gathered all the rest of my proud and said, "Fuck, no! I won't ever do that!" I coughed. Some blood slid down from my lips. "I love him, you psycho bitch!" I screamed at her, which clearly was not a good idea. 

"You should've just obey me." her eyes were blank and filled with darkness. Her lips formed in a shark like smile. She was about to punch me right in my face, but my voice stopped her. Her fist was just a few inches away from it. 

I breathed out nervously and said, "W-what the hell do you want from Komaeda?! I won't let you to do any more harm to him, do you hear me?" I frowned and looked at her with eyes filled with determination. _I'm not letting go. I won't back off!_ "Uhh, so scary.." she looked at me with pity. "What will you do, huh?" her voice was deep and ruthless. "Will you call the police? Will you scream? Will you pray for the rescue or something as hopeless as that..?" she tilted her head. "I hate you." she looked down on me. "You're ruining everything. I destroyed Komaeda already and what I see now, hmm?" she laughed insanely. "You're bringing hope back to him and- oh~" she looked happily at me all of sudden and placed the knife on my throat. I felt a sudden wave of coldness.

"M-a-y-b-e I should just slit your throat?~" she kneeled before me and pressed the blade a little bit more harder causing a bleeding. "If you die a greater despair will come to his life. Uhh I feel so excited right now, upupupupu.." she blushed and started gasping even. That was.. disgusting. "I can see his hopeless expression when he sees your dead body. I can see how his life is being shuttered into little pieces once again, I can see it~ Such a beautiful sight.. ahh.." I closed my eyes tightly. _I would love to see him once again.. hear his lovely voice calling my name.._ "Hinata... kun?!" _Yeah.. something like this, but said in his usual carefree way._

"Take your filthy hands away from my boyfriend." I heard Komaeda's low voice. It was a voice of someone who was about to rage. I would blush in normal circumstance, if I heard him calling me his boyfriend before someone else, but obviously.. These were NOT normal circumstances. _K-Komaeda is here..?_ Some tears of happiness poured out of my eyes. The weight of the blade disappeared all of sudden, I sighed in relief. My throat felt a bit itchy, because of the scratch that Enoshima did.

I started feeling hopeful once again. I accepted my fate already.. I was ready for the death from her disgusting hands. But then.. a ray of hope shined before my very eyes as I opened my eyes. 

Nagito Komaeda. 

I saw him. A few meters ahead. I still couldn't believe that those weren't just some hallucinations. _Why is he here..?_ I looked over Enoshima, she was as surprised as I was. She stood up from her knees and faced Nagito. 

Everything started blurring in my eyes. The last thing I saw was Komaeda getting closer to me and that girl. He was mad, very mad. I had never seen him like that before. He looked as if he was going to kill her and he most likely was. 

Then everything blurred in one and finally, I passed out. 

For a short moment I could sense someone lifting me up from the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Komaeda's concerned face, he had tears in his eyes. I didn't want him to be sad. I wanted to tell him that I'm alright and that everything is going to be fine, but I couldn't open my mouth. I felt exhausted. My whole body was in pain. All that I could do was to caress his cheek with my trembling hand, give him a warm smile and close my eyes once again.

***

I woke up in my bed, covered with some warm sheets. As I moved a bit, I groaned. My stomach still hurt and I could feel some pain from my back as well. But generally I felt fine. I touched the place on my neck, where just a few hours ago was the sharp blade of the knife. Now there was only a small patch. I sighed in relief. _I'm safe.._

I turned on the other side and saw Komaeda sitting on the floor with his hands stretched on the bed and his head rested on them. I smiled warmly. _And.. he's safe too. That's all that matters to me._ He was sleeping. He had dark circles under his eyes, which most likely meant that he cried a lot or didn't sleep much.. or both. He needed some good rest anyways. 

_I don't want to wake him up, but.. I can't let him to sleep on the floor!_ I brushed my fingers through his white locks. "H-Hinata- oh!" he blinked with his eyes in surprise. "Did I fall asleep perhaps..?" he laughed in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry! For everything that happened.." he stood up rapidly. He started crying and I didn't want him to cry. _His tears always make me so sad.._

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed. He was looking at me from above with confused eyes. I brushed my hand against his cheek, which was still wet from tears. I smiled lovingly and wrapped my hands around his back. He was laying on top of me and trying to stood up while blushing a bit, but I didn't let him go. "You need to rest too~" Komaeda rolled off from me. "But.. Hinata-kun... I don't deserve to be next to you after all that happened." he bit his lip. 

"Don't say such sad things..." I grabbed his hand softly.

"B-but.. it's true! If I didn't grab your hand back then in the bookstore, your life wouldn't be endangered!" he released his hand from mine. "So.. it's all my fault..." he started sobbing and turned back to me. "I know it's a selfish request.. but please, don't leave me..." I hugged him from behind. 

"Nagito.. I won't ever leave you. I-I love you no matter what, did you forget already?" he shivered a bit. "B-but.. you almost died because of me..!" I hugged him more and rubbed my head against his back softly. "W-well.. I don't think it was your fault. And what's more you saved me and protected me.. so it's fine, doesn't it?" I kissed his fluffy white hair softly. "You're my hero~" he faced me and looked at me while blushing. "I-I'm not a hero..." I could see tears in his eyes. "I was.. just lucky." he sniffled and sat up. 

"You left your jacket at my house.. I just wanted to give it back to you." he shook his head. "No.. It was just an excuse. I wanted to see you once again." he patted my head and smiled sadly. "I went to your house, but there was no answer and I started worrying, but then I remembered that you usually visit that bookstore, so I went there..." his eyes widened. He looked terrified. "I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you.. so I asked the staff if they had seen you there and they told me that a brown haired boy was dragged out from the shop by a tall pretty girl.." he laughed all of sudden. "I was going to give up, you know? I thought that maybe she's your girlfriend or someth-mmhmm!" I kissed him. 

I was frustrated that he thought that I could ever cheat on him. I was so frustrated that I started crying a bit even. He blushed, because he didn't expect that I would kiss him all of sudden. 

I frowned and looked at him seriously. "I would never cheat on you." my expression softened slowly. "I love you too much to do something as disgusting as cheating.." I kissed him once again. "I-I'm sorry.." he said while trying to smile, "for not trusting you. B-but, you know.. I would love you even if you cheated on me! I would understand it.. after all I'm not a girl... I should feel honored that you've accepted my feelings at least, I should feel happy enough that they don't disgust you.." he brushed his hand caringly through my hair.

"I should.. I know that very well, I should be satisfied with what I have, but..." his soft touch changed to a bit more rough one, "back then I felt jealous. I didn't know that you're in danger, I had no idea... I just saw a dark alley next to the bookstore and decided to go there... see with my own eyes the girl, which was going to take away my Hinata-kun." he smiled a bit insanely. "I'm disgusting.. I'm miserable..." 

I sighed and joined our fingers together. "You're not. If I heard that some girl laid her hands on my precious boyfriend, I'd be jealous too. I'd most likely be a bit mad as well.. and sad that my love is not being enough for you..." his pupils widened. 

"That won't ever happen! Hinata-kun's love is more than enough for me after all!" his cheeks became a bit rosy. "But.. it flatters me that you'd be jealous of someone like me." he chuckled. "Thank you~" I brushed my fingers through the hair on the right side of his face, he was trying to stop me for some unknown for me reason, which I learnt a few seconds later. He had a wound under his eye. I felt a pain in my chest, when I had seen it. 

"I'm going to get you a plaster on it..." I said while frowning. "I-I don't need one, Hajime! You should be resting now so- wait!" I stood up from the bed, he was trying to stop me, but I was too stubborn. _He took such a good care about me, but as always he forgot about himself. I can't let it slide._

I went to the bathroom and stood before the mirror. I lifted my shirt, because I was a bit curious of how bad I exactly looked. I had some bruises on my abdomen, but they weren't very disturbing. _They should heal soon.._ I smiled to myself in the mirror. _More importantly.._ I opened it and saw a first aid set inside the cupboard behind the mirror. I grabbed a plaster and went back to Komaeda.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed. I approached him, lifted his hair up and gently stuck the plaster on his wound. It wasn't a very deep one, but I was worried about him anyways. "It wasn't necessary, but thank you.." he smiled warmly at me and chuckled as he saw me being worried. "It's just a small scratch, don't worry~" I tilted my head. "How did you get it? Was it that girl's fault..?" I frowned. I didn't want to even say her name. Just saying it would cause the feeling of disgust and fear in my guts. 

"Yeah.." he sighed. "But don't worry, Hajime! She won't do anything bad to us ever again." he smiled innocently. "..." I could imagine only one explanation to what I heard. "I-Is she dead..?" I felt as cold shivers ran throughout my body. _I'd love to hear that she's dead, but.. it would mean that Komaeda was her killer and that would.. not be nice._

"No.. she's alive. I didn't kill her or anything." he chuckled as he saw a slight fear in my eyes. 

"Komaeda.. please tell me what happened!" I looked at him with curious eyes. Komaeda was pondering for a while and then he grabbed my hand softly and dragged me to the living room. "W-what are you doing?!" a small rosy blush appeared on my cheeks. 

He frowned and looked at me with puzzled eyes, as if he didn't understand why I was surprised. "It's going to be a long story.. so I thought that it would be way nicer to tell you it, while sitting on a comfy couch while drinking some tea." he tilted his head. "You can wait here I will make some tea for us~" he went to the kitchen, while I sat on the couch and waited for Nagito. I wasn't nervous at first, but he was making that tea for definitely too long. I started worrying. _I trust Nagito.. but... he would be able to put something weird into my tea, wouldn't he?_

Even though I was a bit nervous, I enjoyed hearing Nagito humming something with his low and melodic voice while preparing tea. Eventually he came back with the two mugs of steaming substance. I said "substance", because I wasn't sure if it really was tea. He handed me the mug, while smiling innocently. "Here you have it, Hajime~" he saw a concerned expression on my face and made a sad face. "Y-you don't have to drink it.. it's disgusting to drink something made by tra-" I took a big sip of the liquid inside of the mug, to show him that I'm not hesitating to drink it. 

It was delicious! It really was. It tasted way better than the tea I made back then at his apartment. And it didn't taste dangerous at all. It was a simple tea, but had a note of something else, which I couldn't recognize, but made this tea amazingly good. 

I couldn't contain myself from taking another sip. Komaeda chuckled, when he saw how edger I was to drink it wholly. "Komaeda, why this tea is so good?" I asked him while taking another sip of it. "What did you add to it?" I smiled in admiration, while taking yet another sip of the golden tea.

"W-well.." he blushed a bit. "I put in it my whole love for Hinata-kun!" he giggled.

I started coughing intensely. "W-what *cough* did you *cough* p-put there, once again..?" he looked at me with concern. "A-are you alright..?" he put a hand on my shoulder lightly. "Y-yeah.. thank you." he smiled awkwardly all of sudden. "I'm sorry, Hajime.. I was just teasing with you." he blushed in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter :3  
> I'm won't be home for a week unfortunately, so I won't have much time for writing :'( But I will try my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible ~ Btw thank you for all the nice comments and kudos, I appreaciate them a lot <3


	19. The end of despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. another long chapter. Whoops~  
> I hope that you guys like reading the long ones too, like I keep writing and writing and kinda can't stop xD Well, anyways. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter <3

**Hinata's POV**

As soon as I calmed down and stopped coughing, Komaeda started telling me about the events, which took place after I passed out. This is how I imagined it, obviously it can differ from how it really looked like. It's only my private interpretation of Komaeda's words:

_The passed out me was laying unconsciously on the ground. Junko had been laughing and saying some crazy things, but apparently her words weren't reaching Komaeda anymore, since the only thing he could hear was high pitched sound drilling into his head like a hammer and his own deep breathing. He was drowned into pure madness. His eyes were blank, expressionless. His lips formed into a wide smile._

_He approached the girl without any trace of hesitation. His hands were bare, but he didn't look defenseless at all. He looked like someone who you really wouldn't want to meet at night. Something about his insane smile was making her feel unsafe. She fell onto her knees and started trembling in fear, but still kept smiling. This situation was entertaining her, she loved feeling despair. Loved spreading it and experiencing it on her own body. Theoretically, Junko should have advantage over Komaeda, since she was the one with the knife, but at that moment she was quite taken-aback by Komaeda's insanely confident behaviour. She knew that her life was in his hands and that was a thrilling expirience for her._

_The white haired man stood before Junko wrapping his hands tightly around her neck. It wasn't his intention to take revenge, he never cared about all the things she had done to him since he felt he deserved everything._

_My safety was his priority and the only thing he cared about. However, he couldn't think straight at that exact moment. Blood was boling inside him. He finally had the opportunity to erase her existence, he just needed to tighten the grip a bit more. It was hard for him to not kill her, especially since he couldn't forgive her laying a single finger on me, not metioning the fact of trying to slay me._

_Junko started suffocating and gasping for air. She lifted the knife and slitted his face in desparation. He really didn't care about the pain he felt, what's more, it even helped him to gather back his thoughts. He stopped smiling, his eyes went back to normal. He let her go and realized what he was about to do. It wasn't like he would feel bad after killing a human being like her, he would feel actually really relieved after removing the potentional danger from this world. And safer world would mean less danger lurking at his precious hope._

_However.. he couldn't kill her. He was afraid to do it. Afraid that I would end up hating him, if he had done it. More than anything he didn't want to lose me, but he still had to stop Junko somehow. Knowing her screwed up personality, she wouldn't try to kill me only once.. so he had come up with some good bluff._

_He leaned above her and said: "You know.." he picked me up from the ground caringly. "I can't understand your actions.. Why are you trying to drown me into despair so badly?" he tilted  his head. "Are you enjoying it? Is it fun to you to see me suffer..?" he looked at her with pity._

_Girl blushed and smiled insanely. "You don't know yet how amazing despair is! Suffer more for me! Let despair to fill your body and destroy your worthless being utterly!" although she was in worse position now, she still seemed to feel superior.  She sighed, "Hope is miserable, it breaks so easily.. just like your boyfriend's bones, upupupu~" she stood up, brushed the dirt off her skirt and fixed her ponytails. It seemed that she wasn't scared of Komaeda anymore, but Komaeda wasn't scared of her either._

_"Junko.. I think I should be grateful to you." he smiled nicely._

_Junko's face suddenly became pale assuring Komaeda that his plan can work out. "W-what the fuck..? Are you a masochist or something..? Eww.. disgusting." she caressed her hair nervously._

_"Thanks to you I've met Hajime..." he caressed my hair with affection. "He is the one who has saved me from despair.. and you know what?" he looked deep into her confused eyes, she had cursed something under her nose, before he continued, "the despair which you've brought into my life turned into the most beautiful hope!" he felt disgusted inside, he was plainly bluffing, he wasn't graceful to her at all, but he kept the smile on his face. He tried his best to deceive her. "Thank you for everything. It's all because of you. All the hope you're seeing right now, was created by none other than you." it sounded very convincingly. You would not believe that he was just bluffing. He was craving inside to say that I was the one who filled the world around him with hope not Junko, but he knew that he needed to lie in order to keep our own little world safe._

_You could see disgust and fear on Junko's face. She started crying and laughing. "That's not possible! D-don't thank me! It's disgusting! Fear me.. hate me.. or kill me at least! Don't smile like this.. don't do it you piece of trash." she started shaking and sweating excessively._

_"It's only natural to smile to a person who decided to be_ _a stepping stone for hope. Thank you so much once again~"_ _She couldn't look at Komaeda anymore. She couldn't believe that all the effort she had done in order to spread despair, ended up bringing hope to us. She most likely thought that Komaeda was insane, more insane than even herself._

_She looked down in defeat, bit her bottom lip painfully, dropped the knife on the ground and left us without saying a single word._

 

**Komaeda's** **POV**

"..and this is all, Hajime." he frowned and traced his fingers gently through the patch on my cheek.

"I hope it'll heal very soon..." he murmured quietly. I blushed. I felt flattered that he was concerned about someone like me.

"You shouldn't worry about me, in comparison to your wounds, mine is just a small scratch..." I smiled sadly. "Hajime..." I suddenly got serious.

"What?" he was obviously nervous. The things which had happened before still seemed to be bothering him. "I-Is something wrong..?" he smiled, while trying to hide his anxiety. I brushed my fingers slowly through his hair. I hushed him with my soothing, comforting voice.

"No.. it's just... that I really want a hug~" Hinata blushed madly, not expecting to hear something like this all of sudden and hid his face behind his hands. He sighed in relief, "T-then just do it, you don't need to ask me for permission." he pouted.

"I think you misunderstood me, Hajime.. I want  _you_  to hug me~" I tried my best to not smirk.  _I really love teasing him.. I love when he gets salty and blushes like a little tomato, it's so cute._

"F-fine!" he hesitated a bit before wrapping his hands shyly around my back. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I cuddled up to him and caressed his dark, beautiful hair. I started trembling unconsciously. "H-Hajime.. you're safe... nothing bad will happen to you.. you're not endangered anymore..!" I sobbed. To be honest, I said it more to myself than to him. I needed to assure myself that everything was really fine.

"Yeah.." his voice was soft and sweet. "Thanks to you." he leaned back from me. "This time you were my hope. You saved me from despair.. you protected me. Thank you.." he smiled. His sincere smile was filled with deep affection. It made me feel warmer inside, "Y-you're truly my hope and love!" he looked away from me.

 _Awwww, I know that saying such things is hard for him, because he easily gets embarrassed.. but he did it for me anyway. He's so loving._  I blushed as well.  _Hajime is my hope.. A-and he said that I'm his too..? I don't deserve to be_ _ _ _ _ _ _called like this.______

I looked deeply into his eyes and slowly traced my fingers down his chin. "Thank you for saying that I'm your hope... but such an amazing person as Hajime is way more fitting for this title." He stopped looking away and focused his gaze on me.

"You're wrong." he said undoubtedly. "Back then.. I thought I was going to die.. and then you showed up from literally nowhere. I didn't even shout for help... and yet you appeared and rescued me. I own you my life... b-but well. My life was yours to begin with, wasn't it?" he smiled brightly. I couldn't look away from his smile, it was just too beautiful, but at the same time I didn't feel worthy to see it. 

"H-Hajime.." I looked down. "I said that I was just lucky... if not my jealousy, you wouldn't be here! You're not owning me anything..." I smiled warmly at him, "The fact that you're here with me is more than enough.. you don't have to give y-your life to me or anything. That's too dangerous." I frowned.

"Well.. I think we should do a compromise then." he pondered about something, before opening his mouth once again. "You're my hope.." he placed his hand on my chest. "And I'm your hope." he giggled. "And... I don't know about what kind of danger we're talking about, but I don't care.. or I should say, I'm not scared of it. A-and w-well.. when two p-people start dating it k-kinda works like t-that, y'know?" he looked cutely embarrassed.

"Like what?" I tilted my head innocently. 

"Y-you know.. kinda l-like.." he took a deeper breath, "my life is yours..." he looked down. I could see a wide blush on his face. He joined his fingers together. "A-and yours is m.. m-mine.." he murmured. I blushed in surprise.

"D-does it really work like that..?" I grabbed Hinata's hand gently. "I didn't know!" my eyes lighted up.

"W-well.. I dunno either... I-I've never dated anyone else than you." he brushed his hand through his hair. I put a finger on my chin. "Me neither. I guess we both need to learn a lot about dating.." I smirked a bit, but soon my smile disappeared as I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hajime.. what do you think about starting to explore this field by going on a date?~" a rosy blush covered my cheeks.

"D.. D-date?!" he seemed very surprised, I wondered why. Maybe he didn't want to go on one?  I gave him some time to calm down and think about my proposition. "Yeah.. date." I said once again and leaned closer to him. "But.. if you're not ready to go on one, don't force yourself to agree." I smiled warmly, grabbed his hand and kissed its top softly.

"There's no need to rush things." I was still holding his hand. I could feel his rapid heartbeat through it.. or mine? I wasn't sure whose heartbeat it was. Hinata took a few deeper breaths in order to calm down, his face was still red though.

"I-I'm ready! I want to go on a date with you! I really do!" he placed his both hands hesitantly on my chest. "T-Though... I feel kinda nervous.. how dates work? Where will we go? What will we do? What-!" I pulled him closer to me and kissed deeply.

"Don't worry about those things, I will take care about everything~" I said with a soothing voice.

"O-okay.." he said unsurely. "Nagito.. won't it be a bother for you to plan everything?" he smiled sheepishly. I tilted my head. "There's no way that it ever could be a bother. It's an honor for me to be in charge of it.."

He murmured something, but I didn't hear it. I patted his hair lovingly. There was a short silence between us. I had been pondering a bit, before letting out my voice. "Are you free at Saturday, Hajime?" I traced my fingers slowly down his arm and linked our fingers together.

I could feel that he was shaking a bit.  _Is he scared? ..maybe I'm really rushing things between us? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable..._  "If it's too soon, we can- oh.." Hinata looked deeply in my eyes and rested his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry if you got a wrong idea.." his cheeks were red. Very red. "I'm just excited and a l-lil bit nervous.." he hesitantly connected our lips in a sweet kiss. Then he kissed me once again, while clutching onto my shirt. I blushed.

 _He usually is not the one who kisses me on his own. This is a nice change~_  I wrapped my hands tightly around his waist and kissed him back, while placing my hand on the back of his head. "And.." he gasped, "y-yeah, I'm free at Saturday!" he said with a tone of voice resembling a shout, but in his version it was incredibly adorable. "S-should.. I take something? L-like.. I dunno... Ahh-!" I ruffled his hair.

"You really don't have to worry.." he smiled warmly at me. "Let your boyfriend take care about all of the details, alright?" he breathed out hesitently, yet he finally agreed to leave me everything. I felt the need to spoil him. "O-okay.." I unlinked our fingers. "Well.. I should get going.. if I stay any longer with you, I won't be able to leave haha." I chuckled, while standing up from the couch.

"W-wait!" he grabbed me by my hand. "D-don't-!" I looked back at him. As soon as we made eye contact, he looked away from me.

I stood before him and put a finger on my chin. "Don't.. do what, Hajime?" he bit his bottom lip and looked up on me.

"D-don't leave yet.. please... stay a bit longer." he had tears in his eyes. His eyes were sparkling from them. I felt a pain in my chest. I kneeled before him and patted his hair. "Shhh.. don't cry." I said with soft voice. "I won't go anywhere, if you want me to stay." He nodded and sniffled a bit.

"T-thank you, Nagito... I have no idea, why I still feel so.." he shivered, "sorry for stopping you here anyway." he patted the place next to him on the couch, so I sat there. He took a deeper breath as if wondering about something we could talk about. I didn't mind sitting next to him in silence though. "Theoretically I should be working right now. I wonder what my boss will say about my absence..?" he laughed sadly.

I tilted my head and put a finger on my lip. "Oh.. It seems that I forgot to tell you." you could sense a hit of remorse in my voice. "I called your boss before, she said that you can stay home till tomorrow." he breath out in relief, when he heard my words. "I just did what everyone would.. There's no way I could let you go to work, you still need to recover from your wounds!" I frowned.

"Yeah, you're right," he rested his head on my shoulder, "however wounds will heal soon. There's actually something else that bothers me." I looked at him with concern. He was pale. "I'm scared.." he said with faint voice. "I.."

I hugged him. "Don't be scared, she won't hurt you anymore. I'm here.." I said softly, while sliding my hands up and down his back.

"I'm not scared of myself getting hurt, Nagito!" he leaned back a bit. "What if she wants to revenge..? What if she hurts you once again..?" his eyes widened. I looked at him lovingly. A tear fell down from his eye. I licked it away, his cheeks reddened in response. "She won't." I said confidently. "The hope you gave me destroyed her motivation to spread despair in our lifes. So.. don't worry. You're mine, she won't lie a finger on you." I said with serious yet warm voice.

Hinata sat a little bit closer to me and slowly, shyly placed his hand over mine. "O-oh.. can we.. like..." he gulped nervously and looked away from me, while blushing. "Hold hands?" I said the question that I thought he wanted to ask me about. Hinata nodded energetically.  _It's really adorable when he's too nervous to ask me for something._  "With pleasure, Hajime~" I chuckled, grabbed his hand linking our fingers together.

We were sitting on the couch in silence for a while. Hinata was the one who broke it. "D-do you want to watch something? Like.. a film or a serial, I dunno..." he said hesitantly.

"Oh!" I shifted our hands up and grabbed his other one too. "Great idea! I've always wanted to do it with you.. Watching films together is hopeful, isn't it?" I sighed dreamily.

Hinata took a remote controller from the table and switched on the TV. "What do you want to watch? Some mystery film.. or detective one?" Hinata tilted his head. "Like.. you always write about crimes, mysteries and so on in your books, so.. you must be into those stuffs, right?" he smiled a bit.

"Well.. yeah, but you can choose whatever you want. As long as I'm watching it with you, I don't mind the genre." I smiled lovingly at him and rubbed his hand with my thumb.

"O-okay.." he was switching between the canals, when suddenly he stopped. "Oh! I've heard about this film before.." Hinata looked at me with excited smile. "Souda recommended it to me.. he said that I should watch it with you someday." he pressed a button and the summery showed up. "I don't know it.. but well. I think we can trust him, right?" he chuckled nervously.

I nodded. And so we decided to watch it.

Film itself was very interesting, but I was more interested in Hinata-kun rather than the film. His reactions and expressions were just too adorable and.. I wanted to observe him as much as I could.  _Gathering new informations about him is really exciting! And now I have a perfect chance to gather a lot of them hehe~_

I started observing him carefully and thoroughly.  _He really doesn't approve violence even in films. When he sees it, he frowns and bits his bottom lip painfully. That makes me think that Hinata-kun is a really kind person._  I wanted to ruffle his hair, but I contained myself, because I didn't want to interrupt him. Well.. but I had already known that his kindness exceeded norms.  _After all he has put up with someone as me._  I shook my head.  _I can't think like this about myself. It would make Hinata-kun sad._

But even if I wanted to interrupt him, it would be tough. When he focused on watching, he didn't notice, what was happening around him. At all. I tried many different things, like tightening the grip on his hand, sliding my fingers up and down his arm, getting closer to him.. he didn't notice anything. I suddenly came up with a very good idea. Good yet a bit risky.

I put my hand slowly and softly on his thigh. I was trying to keep a neutral face, but inside I was feeling quite nervous and really excited. Half of me wanted to take the hand away, before he would realize that I did that or at least to keep my hand like that and pretend that it was completely normal or just a slip of hand. But the other half of me.. wanted to slide my hand just a little bit higher and then even more.. but still not too much... (and this side was stronger-)

I didn't even realize, when I started doing exactly what I wanted to. All I could hear was my loud heartbeat and some dialogues and music from the film. My hand was dangerously sliding up his thigh, when suddenly I heard his voice. My hand froze in place. "Nagito, did you see it? How is it even possible..?" he sighed. "I don't under- O-oh.." he just realized that my hand was in a lil bit wrong place. His whole face was red. "N-Nagito..?"

I was really glad that I dared to do that, while he wasn't keeping an eye on me.  _He looks so beautiful, while blushing._  Even though I enjoyed having my hand over his thigh and making him blush, I was a bit embarrassed that he had found me out. "I-I'm sorry.. " I couldn't come up with any good excuse for my hand's location.

"Don't be sorry.." he looked away timidly and took a pillow in his hands. "Like.. couples normally do these kinds of things, r-right?" he hid his face behind the pillow. "It was just a bit too sudden. I wasn't.. mmhh.." he said into pillow. His voice was muffled by it, so I couldn't hear half of what he said, but I could grasp what he meant more or less. 

I chuckled and took my hand away. He lowered the pillow a bit, so that only his eyes were visible. It looked really adorable, but I couldn't observe his expressions that way. I was looking at the pillow really intensely hoping that eventually my gaze would burn it down. But well.. that didn't happen. What a shame. I couldn't see his whole face nonetheless my eyes were focused on him and so I managed to register a few more things about him.

 _When he sees something scary or blood he closes his eyes tightly or hides his eyes behind the pillow. Once or twice he grabbed my hand tightly too.. that was really cute. It makes me want to take him to a cinema on some horror._ I smirked deviously.

Suddenly Hinata's ears started getting crimson.  _Is he blushing perhaps?_  I couldn't see his cheeks so I wasn't sure. I looked over the television. There was some romantic scene.. well. I didn't care about it. I wanted to just see his whole face.  _That pillow is standing in my way. I need to get rid of it._  "Hinata-kun.." I said softly yet firmly. I frowned and what was on my face surely was a serious expression. 

"H-huh? Something's w-wrong..?" he asked hesitantly, while stuttering because of both agitation and anxiety. "It's just... that pillow. Can I have it for a sec?" I tilted my head innocently.

"Yeah, sure..." he gave me it and placed his legs on the couch, then quickly hid his face behind his knees. "Thank you~" I took a deep breath and looked at the pillow with hatred written all over my face.

 _Hahhahah.. haha... you won't stay between me and Hinata-kun any longer. Bye bye~_  I threw it away behind us disrespectfully, not even looking were it landed. Hinata's eyes widened in confusion. "WHAT-" he took a very deep breath. "WHATAHATAHATAHAT?!" he looked at me and then at the pillow which was far far away from us and then at me once again. "Why would you do that?" the blush spread throughout his face and it didn't seem like it would fade away soon.  _I did something very rude.. I know that I did.. I will apologize him for it later, but for now.. I'll just enjoy his beautiful expression, since the pillow is no longer here._ I smiled evilly.

"Oh well.. no reason~" I smirked and placed my hand under his chin. I lifted his head up and turned it into my direction. I could clearly see now that his cheeks were tinted with red all the way from his one ear to the other one.  _W-wow.. that is.. AMAZING._  "D-don't look at me, please!" he was successfully avoiding my gaze, although it wasn't an easy task. "I'm a bit curious.. do you always blush so much while seeing such things in films?" I tilted my head.  _Hinata-kun is such a cutely innocent boy~_  "N-no! It's just.. t-that you're here.. and I..." his voice was as trembling as him. "I-I.. keep remembering, y'know.. the things we u-usually do." he smiled bashfully.

"What things?" I cocked my head on the side, while trying my best to not smirk. He looked at me with begging eyes, but teasing him was too much fun for me. I couldn't stop now. "You know.. k-kisses and stuff.." he murmured. "Ah! I understand.." I blushed a bit and took my hand away from his face. "Do you want me to kiss you then?" I smiled lovingly.

He looked down. "It's not l-like I want.. I just..." his eyes were opened widely, he was looking on sides and trying to calm down, but thanks to me he couldn't. "So you don't want..?" I pretended to be hurt by his words and looked at him with sad eyes. "No! I want-" he looked directly in my eyes. Finally. "I didn't mean it like this, I'm sorry.." he said with remorse. I chuckled, "It's fine~" I placed my hand gently on his cheek and slid my fingers through the beautiful blush, then along his chin and finally through his lips.

I sank my other hand into his hair and kissed him. Once, twice.. thrice. I just couldn't stop, after each kiss I wanted more and more, but.. I didn't want to do anything against Hinata-kun's will. I was going to let him go, when he kissed me back. I was surprised, but in a rather good way. Very good way.

I slid my hands down and placed them carefully on his waist. I grabbed him firmly from the both sides, lifted him up a bit and placed him on my thighs, so that he was sitting on them and facing me. "N-Nagito.. I can't watch the film this way!" he pouted. "I know, right?" I threw him a smug smile, while brushing my hand through his hair. "This way you won't get distracted.. I want you to focus on me." I blushed and tried to hide my cheeks behind my other hand. "I-I just want a bit of your attention.. if that's not a bother for you." I said hesitantly.

Hinata giggled. "You could tell me it sooner.. I'd switch the TV off anytime, if you just said a word." he kissed my forehead and stood up. He took the remote controller in his hands. "W-was the film that bad..? I'm sorry..." he said with sheepish voice, smiled sadly and turned the TV off.

"No! Nonono! It's not like this.." I said undoubtedly. "It was really interesting, I swear! But.." I chuckled, while looking at him in mesmerized way. "I was just more interested in you to be honest. Your expressions, reactions, gestures.. the way you looked at different things in the film... I wanted to observe them all." Hinata blushed intensely once again. "O-oh.. I feel flattered." he smiled shyly. "I'm not that interesting though." he laughed in a friendly way.

"Oh.. I need to disagree, Hinata-kun." I said seriously. He looked at me with puzzled eyes. "Huh?" he smiled nervously while doing a step backwards. I stood up from the couch and made a few steps in his direction. "W-wait!" he placed his hand on my chest to stop me.

 

**Hinata's POV**

I couldn't gather my thoughts properly anymore. I wanted to have at least a minute to calm down myself. But it was not possible with him. I still was blushed, I felt so damn nervous.. and Komaeda wasn't helping me to calm down at all, he was just making it all worse and worse. 

He got closer to me, caressed my cheek softly.. before I realized I literally ran away from him. I did that on impulse. If I wasn't feeling so weird back then, I would feel embarrassed for doing something as childish as running away. But all I could think about at that moment was to distance myself from him, before he would make me blush even more.  _H-he will be the death of me.._

He drew himself even closer, I made a few steps backward and then.. all of sudden he ran towards me with an innocent smile plastered on his face and hands stretched ahead in order to catch me. Of course, I didn't let him to do it so easily. "Why are you running away?" I could hear as Komaeda chuckled, "Does Hinata-kun want to play tag with me or something?"

We were running around the house for a few good minutes. I didn't even realize when exactly it became sort of fun to me. We were both laughing, giggling like kids and.. I would not admit it to him, but I really enjoyed being chased by him. After those few minutes I was out of breath, so I decided to hide in the wardrobe in my room.

"Huh..?" I could hear Komaeda's surprised voice. "Where are you, Hi-na-ta-kun?" he was wandering around the room judging by the sound of his footsteps. "Are we playing hide and seek now?~" he asked playfully, while laughing. I gulped nervously as I heard his footsteps getting louder. He was humming something softly with his beautiful voice and then he stopped. My heart was throbbing so loudly that I can't have hoped that he wouldn't find me out eventually. "Well, I guess you're not here..." he sighed and then I heard his footsteps getting further and further.

I put my hands on the door of the wardrobe, drew my ear closer to it and started listening, if he still was in my room or not. And then all of sudden the door opened. I saw a smirk written all over his face. Since I was resting my both hands on the door I couldn't balance myself properly. I fell out of the wardrobe, while pushing him down on the floor and landing on top of him. "O-oh.. I'm sorry!" I tried to get off from him, but he grabbed my both wrists firmly.

"It's alright~" he placed his hand on my hair and ruffled it a bit. "I don't believe, that Hinata-kun actually fell for such a simple trick.." he chuckled. "You're so cute.." I blushed madly. "I-I am not! L-l.. lemme.. go!" I tried to release my wrists, but I didn't have enough strength to do it properly. I was still gasping from all of that running around the house thing.

He sat up and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Hajime!" I tilted my head. "Huh? For what..?" I asked hesitantly. He blushed, excitement was beaming from his gray-green eyes. "I had so much fun with you today~" he laid on the floor and so did I. I kind of didn't have much choice, since his hands were still wrapped around my back. I cuddled my head to his chest. "You're welcome, I guess..?" I laughed.  _I'm glad he isn't mad at me for acting like a little stupid kid. And I surprisingly feel fine now to be so close with him. I still feel nervous, but.. it's fine now. I can feel his heartbeat, it's not like he's not nervous. It's not only me that feels like this, I'm glad and really relived._


	20. Tangled

**Hinata's POV**

I drew myself away from Komaeda and looked at his face furtively. His cheeks were flushed, all that running for sure made him pretty exhausted. "Nagito..?" his eyes focused on me. "Huh?" he brushed his fingers gently through my hair. "I-I.. am sorry." Komaeda's hand froze. His eyes widened in confusion. "Why? Hinata-kun has no reason to apologize me!" he pulled me closer to him.

"I was so selfish to ran away from you.. because of me you're so exhausted. You don't look like a person who can run a lot and you're so frail, so-" Komaeda chuckled and caressed my back. "I feel flattered that you're worried about me.. but I feel more worried about you rather than myself... your wounds still need to heal." he frowned.

Suddenly he stood up and held out his hand to me. "You should be laying in your bed, not on the floor.." I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up. "You're going tomorrow to your job unfortunately... I'd lock you up in your room, but.. I don't want you to have problems at your work, because of me.." he laughed sadly. "If Hinata-kun agreed to be my wife and moved in to my house, I'd ensure you maintenance.. you wouldn't need to work anymore!" it sounded more like a request to me, he was looking at me with begging eyes. I blushed because of his words. I felt kind of weird, but nice.

"I-I.. Nagito... I'd love to! B-but.." my face was probably wholly red. "I-I'm not ready for it yet! And I don't want you to work more because of me. A-anyways.. you've already asked me about it be-" he hugged me tightly. "..fore." I could feel his breath on my neck. "I know. I know that I did.." he looked at me with sad eyes. "I-I just..." he looked away from me. "Feel lonely when you're not next to me.. I keep wanting to abduct you and lock you up in my room, so I could have you for my own and.." he started drooling a bit, "look at you every day, do what I only want to you.. hehehhe.." he laughed in suspicious way, while sliding his hand through my chest softly.  _I wonder.. what would he do to me, if he really locked me up in his room..? I'm kind of curious._

"If you decided to move into my house on your own will, I wouldn't need to break any law." I smiled warmly at him and patted his head. "Nagito, you're so sweet~" he looked at me with confused eyes. "A-are you sure this is how you want to describe me, after hearing my shameful desires..?" he tilted his head. 

"Well.. you may be saying bunch of weird stuffs quite often.." I chuckled, while remembering some of his best quotes, "but I know that you would never do anything bad to me." I said undoubtedly, while looking into his still a little bit widened eyes. "A-and... it makes me a l-lil bit happy that you love me so much that you want to lock me up." I grabbed his both hands softly. He blushed and looked away from me. "Y-you're too kind!" he looked at me seriously, "..and too cute. I'm scared." he gulped nervously.

"Scared?" I frowned. "Of what?" I asked with concern. 

"I'm scared that.." he released one of his hands from my grip and caressed my cheek with affection. "Someone besides me will get to know how cute, adorable and amazing you are.." he bit his lip. I laughed at his words, but at the same time I was relieved that he didn't have any serious problem. "Don't worry.. I'm one hundred percent sure that no one besides you will ever think that I'm cute or anything of this sort, trust me." I rubbed my head against his hand slightly.

"Well.. if Hinata-kun wants me to believe in it, then I don't have much choice, do I?" he smiled teasingly. "Anyway.. you should already be laying in bed." he said with concerned voice.

I looked over the clock. "Isn't it still like.. 8pm?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes, it is.. indeed." Komaeda nodded in acknowledgement. "But.. you need to get lots of sleep to recover properly from your wounds." he kissed my cheek. "I'm worried about you.." he smiled sadly.

"T-thank you.." I blushed slightly. "B-but..! It's still 8pm, Nagito! I won't fall asleep... it's impossible." I giggled awkwardly.

"Hmmm.. you may be right." he put a finger on his lip, when suddenly a smirk showed up on his face, which made me a bit worried. "I can help you to fall asleep, Hinata-kun~" I looked at him suspiciously. "Y-you can..? Really?" I smiled unsurely. 

He nodded, while smiling innocently. "Come here." I made a step closer to him, when suddenly he picked me up from the floor bridal style. "H-hey.. wait!" I tried to somehow release myself from him, but I failed. "What are you doing?!" he chuckled. "Nothing." I pouted. "I-it doesn't seem like this to me..." Komaeda patted my head. "What a clever boy~" he said with teasing voice and started heading to my bedroom.  _He loves carrying me like this, doesn't he? W-well.. I don't really mind it. It kind of is nice to be carried like this by him._

He placed me on the bed and climbed above me. I was nervous. Very nervous. Komaeda smiled lovingly at me. "Don't be so nervous.. I won't do anything bad to you." he chuckled, "..even though it's very difficult for me stay calm while having such a hopeful view on you." I smiled. I was a bit confused why he used word 'hopeful', but it was a part of his personality to bring up hope randomly.  _If I think more about it, when he's nervous he often uses word hope instead of other words. That's the part of him that firstly come off to me as weird, but with time I grew used to it.. and now I can even say that I love this part of him. It's something that makes him unique. He would not be himself, if he didn't mention hope in casual conversations._

He placed his hand on my chest, slowly untied my tie and tossed it softly on the floor while starting to unbutton my shirt. His moves were confident and smooth. He unbuttoned the first button, the second one..  _H-huh? What's going on?_  I was taken-aback. My brain firstly had had to grasp the situation, before I could react anyhow to what was happening. I blushed madly as I realized that it wasn't normal that was attempting to undress me. "N-Na.. gito..?" his hands froze. He smiled innocently. "Something's wrong..?" he said with surprised voice.

"Something?" I took a deeper breath. "W-WHY ARE YOU UN.. " I looked away from him, "d-dressing me..?" I smiled hesitantly. "Why..?" he tilted his head, when suddenly he took his hands away from my shirt. "Oh!" he smiled cheerfully. "Does Hinata-kun want to do it by himself?" he backed off from me. "It's fine with me~" Somehow.. even though his expression seemed innocent, I could see that he was barely containing himself from smirking.  _Did he like.. plan everything? He's so devious._

I knew that I wasn't forced to do it. I could just simply say 'no' and that would be the end of this weird situation, but... I was curious of what he wanted to do to me and what's more.. if I did something as harsh as declining to undress myself, it would make him sad.  _I don't want to see his disappointed expression.. even if doing it before him will be for sure hella embarrassing, I will do it. F-for him..._

I looked over smiling Komaeda and then on my trembling hands.. I gulped nervously. "O-okay.." I said with intention to calm myself. I started unbuttoning the rest of the buttons. It was a very hard task. Not only because my hands were all shaky, but also because he was looking at me. Looking very intensively to be precise. My face was gaining more and more blushes with every button that I took care of, which was clearly very pleasing for Komaeda.

I took off my shirt. I wasn't looking at him, but I swear that I could feel his stare on my bare chest. It was too embarrassing!  _I know that this is not the first time of him seeing me half naked, b-but.. that time didn't count! I didn't undress myself willingly after all.. this time is different. I did that well.. almost on my own will._  I chuckled and tossed my shirt on the floor.

Komaeda frowned. "You haven't finished undressing yet, Hajime." he looked at me seriously. "I.. haven't?" I smiled awkwardly. He nodded.  _I'm starting to feel worried. How far exactly does he want me go with the undressing..?_  "O-okay! I will take my pants off, but don't look at me, fine..?" I asked him bashfully.  _Why am I agreeing to what he wants so easily?!_  Komaeda hid his eyes behind his hands. "I'm not looking~" I saw him looking through the gap between his fingers. "Nagito... no peeking." he sighed sadly, "Fine.. it's a shame that I won't see it." I chuckled.  _I'd let him look.. but then I probably wouldn't be able to take my pants off at all._

I was hesitating for a moment, but.. I said that I will take my pants off, so I had to do it. I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. "Did you finish?~" I suddenly remembered what kind of underwear I had on me. Blue boxers with white.. flowers.  _I-I hope he won't laugh from me..._

"N-not yet.." I took them off and tossed next to the tie and shirt. Something snapped in my head as soon as I did it.  _Wait. I'm half naked before Komaeda.. and have no idea at all what he even wants to do to me. H-he said he wouldn't do anything bad.. but... what did he mean by 'bad'?_  I shook my head.  _Thinking about it makes me even more nervous._

"Can I..?" he asked politely. "Y-yeah.." it was already too late to stop him.  _Worrying is meaningless, it's not like I can run away. I'm only in underwear. So.. I'm at his mercy._

Komaeda took his hands away from his face and blushed. "O-oh.. Hajime, you-" I placed my hand over his mouth. "I know! I know that m-my underwear is really weird.." I was so blushed and embarrassed that I thought that it can't have got even worse. I was wrong.

He took my hand away from his mouth and grabbed it firmly. "You look really beautiful!" his cheeks were rosy, eyes scanning my now quite exposed body.. "Y-your underwear is adorable.. you shouldn't wear such things, Hajime." he gulped nervously. "W-why? Does it look that bad..?" I smiled sadly. "No! NONONO! This is NOT what I meant." he looked at me apologetically. "You already looked adorable.. in this underwear you look even more. I might get a nosebleed." he chuckled.

I started feeling uncomfortable. After all I was wearing only underwear, while he was fully dressed. "N-Nagito.. why did you want me to be undressed?" I asked hesitantly. "You said that.. you'll help me to fall asleep... I-I don't see any connection between me being half naked and falling asleep." I pouted. "Awwww, you're such an impatient boy~" Komaeda patted my hair gently. "Then.. lie down on your stomach, will you?" I blushed in surprise.

I was hesitating for a moment, but.. in the end I did what he wanted. My position was making me worried. I couldn't see him at all. But.. I was kind of glad at the same moment. I could hide my blushed face into a pillow while laying like this.

I was wondering for something that could last a minute or so why did he asked me to lie down, when suddenly I felt his hands on my back.. sliding up and down.  _Oh my.. this is quite pleasurable. Is he massaging me perhaps? That's very nice of him._ Nonetheless I thought that that whole helping-me-to-fall-asleep thingy, was just an excuse for him to see me undressed. "I think it's a great idea to let your muscles relax, don't you think?" he said warmly.

Even though it was indeed very nice and enjoyable and so on.. the fact that he was sliding his hands on my half naked body was making me extremely blushed. And the way he was massaging me was.. too intense. As if the massage was not only an excuse to see me underssed, but also to touch me more than usually. But.. he seemed pretty calm. His moves were very smooth and unhesitant.  _I guess, I'm thinking too much. I should just appreciate his kind gesture, shouldn't I?_

 

**Komaeda's POV**

Massaging Hinata-kun was so much fun to me. I could help him to relax and touch his body as I pleased at the same time! Wasn't I lucky..? I had a quite serious problem though. I kept wanting to touch him in other places than his back. _It's surely very nice to be allowed to massage his back, but.. his thighs look beautiful as well. I want to touch them. And his neck.. it begs for a kiss or two, maybe three.._ I shook my head. _I need to restrain myself! I can't let Hajime down!_

I decided to stop massaging him. If I continued, it could get dangerous. Hinata turned over on the back. His face was having that cute red tint, which I truly loved. "I-i.. it was very nice of you to massage me, but.. you know... you could just I d-dunno.." he looked away from me, "suck my dick or something." he smirked.

I blushed madly. _W-was he serious? Oh my.. I'd love to do it for him._ Hinata seemed pleased that my face was just as blushed as his. "W-well.. if Hinata-kun wants me to do it~" I got closer to him, when suddenly he threw a pillow in my face. "NonONONOnono!" he screamed. "I-I.. I was just trying to tease you.. I-I.. w-wanted to have a revenge on y-you.." he took other pillow and pressed it to his face, probably in order to hide his embarrassment behind it. I chuckled. "You're too cute~" I took the pillow away from him. "Well.. let's go to sleep, shall we?" Hinata nodded nervously.

I covered us with blanket, wrapped my hands tightly around his back and cuddled to him. He was so warm and smelled nice. I was pretty tired, so I slowly stared falling asleep, when all of sudden I felt his lips on mine. "I-I forgot to give you a goodnight kiss.." he said shyly. I pressed him closely to my chest. "Good night, Hajime~" He cuddled to me as well and said softly, "S-sleep well.." I chuckled. "You too~"

And so we both fell asleep.

 

***

I woke up the next day and wanted to greet Hajime, but.. he wasn't in the bed anymore. I wasn't surprised by that, he had to go to his job very early after all. However, there actually was one thing that did surprise me. _Why didn't he wake me up..? And what I'm supposed to do now, since he's not home anymore?_

I yawned and realized that something smelled really nice. _Coffee?_ I breathed the air through my nostrils. _Not only coffee.. Bagels?!_ I headed to the place from where the scent emanated. To the kitchen.

I saw a tray on a table. And on that tray.. a mug of cappuccino and a plate with bagel on it. _D-Did he.. made a breakfast for me?_ I blushed. _I don't deserve to be treated so kindly.. I-I'm flattered though._ I smiled warmly and sat on a chair next to the table. _Did he sacrifice the time he could spend on sleeping on me instead..?_

I suddenly registered the existence of a small white scrap of paper sticking from under the tray. I pulled it out and unfolded. _"I assume you woke up already, didn't you Nagito? Good morning~♡"_

_He drew such a cute heart for me.. I sniffled. Am I really worth all of his afford..?_

_"I made a breakfast for you.. I hope you'll like it. It's nothing special though."_ I looked at the tray. _Bagels always are special. How did he know that I love them? Was I just.. lucky?_ I chuckled and continued reading the note.

 _"I placed the keys to my house next to the tray. I have a small request.. could you lock my house and take them with you? I'd really appreciate it. I'll stop by your place as soon as I finish my work, so.. see you soon."_ I felt the urge to frame this note and hang it up above my desk, so I could look and look and look and it all the time.

 _"Ahh! I would forget.. Happy birthday, Nagito! I love you so much!! ♡♡♡"_ I almost got a heart attack. I didn't expect him to know that I had my birthday on that day. What's more.. I hadn't known that Hinata was the type of person, which would draw hearts so casually. _So so cute!_ I blushed even more. I wanted him to be here with me..

 _"I prepared a small present for you. I hope it's fine with you to celebrate your birthday with me."_ I took a deep breath. "O-OF COURSE IT IS!!" silence followed my words. "I'm so silly.. he's not here." I laughed in embarrassment.

There were only two words left in the right corner of the note. _"Your boyfriend". I CAN'T. This is the most adorable signature ever!_ A trickle of saliva ran down from my lips. I wiped it away and hid the note carefully in my pocket. As soon as I calmed down I started eating the breakfast he made for me. _I don't remember when was the last time when I was celebrating my birthday. Maybe.. when my parents were still alive..? I don't remember.._ I took a bite of the bagel. _I feel not worthy to be celebrating them with the person I love the most in the whole world. But.. I would lie if I said that I'm not excited._

I drank the coffee quickly and placed the dishes in the sink. I didn't want to leave a mess in his kitchen so I cleaned them and.. the rest of the kitchen as well. I just.. didn't want him to bother himself with something as trivial as cleaning.

I took the keys and made my way into the exit.

**Hinata's POV**

The time was passing too slowly.. not because I didn't have anything to do at my job, it was just the opposite. I had plenty things to do. But.. I couldn't focus on doing my tasks well at all. _I-I'm going to celebrate Nagito's birthday.._ I blushed, but as soon as I saw people looking strangely at me, I did my best to calm down.

 _I hope he'll like the present.. I still need to pick it up from the shop though... maybe I will find there something more for him? Like.. I know that the selfie photo of us two together is pretty enough, but.. I want him to have really good memories from this day. I want him to be as happy as it only is possible!_ I placed a pile of documents on my desk. It seemed that I was the one who was going to take care of them, which was.. truly unfortunate.

 _I want to buy him more things, but.. I don't want him to feel guilty for spending a lot money on him. Though.. if I buy him something small, he shouldn't feel guilty, right?_ I smiled cheerfully and started doing my work. My workmates were looking suspiciously at me all the time. They probably couldn't grasp why was I so happy about doing something as dull as paperwork.

The time seemed to tease me.. I was looking at the clock all the time.. 3pm.. 3:10pm.. 3:15pm.. _Ehh! Why can't the time pass a little bit faster..?_ I sighed and tried to focus on my job a bit more. I didn't want my boss to fire me after all.

I felt so happy, when I finally finished doing my work and was allowed to exit my workplace. Before that.. I went to a bathroom. _I took some normal clothes from my house this morning. I usually wear my work clothes, so I wanted to change my look a bit.. b-but, won't he think that I look weird?_ I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a plain white shirt and red tie and above it a sweater, which had a nice light brown tone. _Don't I look like some high schooler?_ I laughed awkwardly. _W-well.. there's no point in worrying about such a trivial thing anyways.._ I packed my other clothes into my bag and finally exited my workplace.

Before heading to Komaeda's house, I needed to stop by that shop. I picked up the photo and started looking for a nice frame for it. I found a good one, but then suddenly my eyes noticed something very interesting. A clock. But not a normal clock. Its shape was very unusual.. it looked like a word. Four black letters were connected with each other in a nice way..

Ahh.. I forgot to mention. The word was "HOPE" and the clock was put in the "O". As soon as I noticed it, I thought about Nagito. _He talks about hope all the time.._ I chuckled. _Such a clock would really suit him, right?_ I took it from the shelf. It was quite big, but not heavy. Apparently it was made of wood. The price wasn't that bad, so I decided to buy it.

I was going to pay for it, when I suddenly came up with amazing idea, when I saw some balloons on the counter. _I know it's pretty childish.. but... it's a birthday, right? I can't buy any cake, because I don't have enough money for it.. so I think it's a good idea to buy at least them._ I took a few of them and paid for everything. _I-I hope he will like it. Like.. I don't know that much about him yet. I feel a b-bit nervous..._

The shop wasn't that far from Komaeda's apartment, so soon I was standing before his house. And once again hesitating a bit, if I should knock or not. I breathed out nervously and unsurely knocked on the door. After a few seconds it opened. Komaeda, which was standing before it smiled warmly at me. "Hajime.." he grabbed my hand and pulled me closely to him. "I missed you so much!~" I blushed a bit. "M-me too.." I wrapped my hands around his back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Okay.. firstly.." I took a deep breath and pulled away from the hug. "C-could you please go to your room for a sec..?" I smiled shyly. Komaeda tilted his head. "I can.. but why?" he put a finger on his lip. "N-no reason! Just go there, please! It shouldn't take long.." I wasn't good at telling excuses, so I decided to just ask him nicely for it. "Hmm.. 'it'?" Komaeda smirked, "I wonder what does Hinata-kun want to do, when I won't be here..?" I pouted. "N-nothing! Really.." he chuckled and patted my head. "Fine~" he brushed his hand softly through my hair. "I forgot to tell you.. You look really beautiful." he kissed my forehead. "Th-thank you.." I blushed madly.

**Komaeda's POV**

All of sudden Hinata turned me around and pushed into my bedroom. He closed the door after me. "I-I swear that it won't take long, so please wait here for a moment.. okay?" I heard his faint nervous voice from behind the door. "Okay~" I laid on the bed. A few minutes had passed and he still didn't show up.

 _I feel so lucky.._ A tear ran down from my eye. _How have I ended up falling in love with such a beautiful, amazing, cute and kind person as Hinata-kun..? And.. how is it possible that he loves me back?_ I blushed and smiled joyfully. I felt pure happiness. _Every day is so exciting and a lot of fun, I want things to stay this way... even though I know that I don't deserve it._

Suddenly I heard a loud thud. I sat up and furrowed my eyebrows. _Hinata-kun said to wait here for him, so-_ I heard another thud. _No! I can't wait.. he may be in danger!_ I stood up rapidly and quickly opened the door. I literally ran towards the living room, I was so worried that he might get hurt.

I saw him laying on the floor. A thin ribbon was wrapped all over his body. I tilted my head. Not one ribbon, a few kinds in different colors maybe? It seemed that some balloons were attached to those ribbons

Anyways. He looked really adorable.

I blushed madly. "H-Hajime..? What happened?" he wasn't facing me, so he most likely didn't know that I was in the living room until now. "Nnn.. N-Nagito.." he rolled on the other side to face me. His cheeks were really red. I kneeled next to him. "I-I kind of tangled myself with the ribbons.. I wanted to just wrap these balloons nicely!" he sighed. "I'm so clumsy.." there was a long silence. "C-could you help me to sand up..?" he asked bashfully. "Oh.. yeah! I-I'm sorry..." I looked away. "You look so cute that I couldn't help, but just stare at you." I chuckled.

I wrapped my hands around his back, lifted him up from the floor and placed him gently on the couch.

He started untangling himself from the ribbons, but it seemed that he was having some troubles with it. His hands were trembling so much after all."M-may I help you a bit, Hajime?" I smiled shyly, while scratching my temple. He looked at me with begging eyes. "Y-yes, please! Help me.." he sniffled.

It wasn't easy to untangle him, but.. I could touch him, without him running away, so I guess I was lucky. Now that I could have a better look at those balloons I realized that there was something written on some of them. I took one in my hands and looked at the word, which was on it: _"Happy"_ and at another one: _"Birthday"_.. Hinata blushed, he looked as if he wanted to run away, but he pretty much couldn't. Maybe I should just leave him like this..? A smirk showed up on my face. "N-Nagito! Don't look at those balloons.. please. J-just untangle me already!" he said desperately.

I couldn't not look on them. I took a third one: _"Komaeda"_ and the last one: _"I love you so much!"_ I blushed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Hajime!" I sobbed. "You're too kind.. I don't understand why are you being so good to me." Hinata chuckled. "B-because I love you..?" he blushed even more. I looked into his green eyes and kissed him softly. "I love you too.. Ahh! I really don't want to untangle you~" Hinata's eyes widened. "P-please! It's so uncomfortable.." I chuckled. "I was just teasing with you, give me a sec~" I carefully untangled him from the ribbons. It took a while, not because I couldn't do it faster, but because I didn't want.

I put all of the ribbons on the table. "So.. Is Hinata-kun my birthday present?~" I looked innocently at him and got closer to him. "Can I do whatever I want to you, hmm?" I placed my hand on his chest. "Can I- Oh.." Hinata suddenly shoved something in my hands. "I-I bought you a present.." he smiled through blushes.

"You didn't have to.." Hinata grabbed my hand. "But I wanted to! I really do love you.. a-and..." he looked away. "This is the first time of me celebrating your birthday with you, so.. I wanted you to have some good souvenirs from it." I patted his head. "You're such a cute boyfriend~" I looked inside the bag. There were two things, I pulled out the first one. A frame and inside it.. a photo that we took some time ago.

Tears ran down from my eyes. "N-Nagito, why are you crying..?" he said with concerned voice. "Don't cry.." I sniffled. "B-but..! This photo is so perfect! It literally emanates with hope.. " I kissed it softly. "I swear that I'll treasure it, Hajime~" he blushed madly. "D-don't kiss me.. I meant don't kiss it!" I chuckled. "I-I'm really glad you like the photo.." he said while sighing in relief. I tilted my head. "I don't like it." he looked surprised and a bit sad. _I'm such a bad person to tease someone as genuine as Hinata-kun..._ "I love it~" I placed it on my chest. Hinata smiled lovingly. "I'm happy then.."

There was something else in the bag. Something shaped in an unusual way. I pulled it out from it. It looked like.. a clock shaped to resemble a word. "Hope.." I whispered softly. I looked over Hinata, he seemed nervous. "This so cute, oh my.." I traced my fingers through it. _I'm not gonna cry again, I'll hold back the tears.. but I can't. This clock is so beautiful and Hinata-kun is even more beautiful, I want to hug him so much!_

"B-b.. because you always are saying so much about hope.. I-I just... thought that it really suits you!" his eyelashes flattered in an adorable way. "Yeah! This clock is really hopeful, isn't it?" I chuckled and placed the frame and the clock back to the bag. "You know.." I caressed his cheek gently. "Since I've met you every minute of my life is filled with hope.. I don't know how should I even thank you for choosing someone like me.." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Hinata looked warmly at me. "Don't thank me.. You are the one that has chosen me... I'm nothing more than some ordinary guy, while you're.. such an amazing writer! I-I.." I wrapped my hands around his waist. "You're not just some ordinary guy. You're special to me. You're my hope, my love, my life.. my everything." I connected our lips in a soft kiss. Hinata didn't seem to mind it, so I kissed him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter <3 About the hope clock.. I actually saw it in a shop in my town xD As soon as I had seen it, I felt inspired to write the birthday part of the chapter. Anyways.. thank you for reading my story so far! It means a lot to me ~


	21. Before the date

**Komaeda's POV**

I pulled away from Hinata. "Can you.." I gasped, "open your mouth a bit?" I asked hesitantly. He slowly and shyly opened his mouth, while looking away from me. I was a bit surprised. Even though I asked him for it, I wasn't expecting him to actually do that. After all, why would he obey someone like me..?

I grabbed the back of his head, licked his bottom lip and slid my tongue inside his mouth. Hinata's eyes widened, he looked as if he wanted to say something, but he pretty much couldn't.  _He looks as if he didn't expect it coming.. did he open his mouth just because I asked him for it..?_  I smirked into kiss.  _His cuteness is beyond my perception~_

Our kisses were getting deeper and deeper. I pulled him closer to me pressing his chest against mine. Suddenly I saw Hinata getting really red, he probably was lacking oxygen just as I.

I pulled away from him, both of us were panting heavily. I wiped a trickle of my or his saliva away from his face. I brushed my fingers gently through his hair and looked lovingly at him. The fact of him being my boyfriend seemed so unrealistic, yet it was the truth. I felt that being able to feel the warmness of his body was far more than a blessing. "Will you stay at my house tonight, Hajime?" I looked at him with begging eyes. "I dunno.." he hid behind a pillow. "I theoretically don't have to go to work tomorrow, since it's Saturday, but.." he closed his eyes, the reddish tint wasn't fading away to my satisfation. He hugged the pillow harder. "I-It feels weird to be sleeping with you in a one bed.."

I looked at him with blank eyes. "I can sleep on the floor, if Hinata-kun doesn't want to share a bed with someone as disgusting as me." Hinata frowned and flicked my forehead (which surprised me a bit). "No, you can't!" he lowered the pillow, so that his all face was visible now. "I'm sorry that I made you say something like that.." he looked sadly at me and sank his hand into my messy hair. "You know that I've never thought like this about you. I love you, you're not disgusting." he leaned to me and rested his forehead on mine. "Then why..?" I asked sheepishly, while looking down.

Hinata's cheeks heated up yet again. "I-it's just.. that your bed.. smells like you. It makes me really nervous!" he hid behind the pillow once again. I tilted my head. "Like me..? You meant bad, right?" I asked him with serious eyes. Hinata pouted and then suddenly I felt something hitting my face. My vision went black for a second or two.

He smashed me with a pillow. I couldn't help, but chuckle. "Both you and your bed smell amazing!" he looked salty for a while, but then all his face covered up with a red tint as he realized what had he just said. "F-forget about it..." he laughed in embarrassment. "It's your birthday today anyways, I won't leave you." I pulled him into a hug and placed his head on my chest. "I-I'm happy.." I sniffled a bit and kissed his hair softly.  _If he declined staying at my house tonight, I would probably use the fact of temporarily possessing his keys.. I'm glad I didn't have to do it tough._  "By the way... you remember that we're going on a date tomorrow, right?~"

He pulled away from the hug and looked at me with excited eyes. "Of course I do! I can't wait to spend a whole day with you.. I-I'm a bit nervous though..." he shut his eyes tightly.

I took a deeper breath. "Tell me.. would it be alright with you, if our date lasted for two days instead of one..?" I brushed my hair away from my face.  _I hope he won't be mad..._ "T-two days?!" Hinata's eyes lighted up all of sudden. "Yeah! I'm totally fine with it, I'll gladly spend a whole weekend with you." he looked warmly at me. "What are we going to do on our date, Nagito?" he looked curiously at me. I felt like messing a bit with him.

I placed my fingers under his chin and lifted it up a bit, "You know.. hug, cuddle a lot, kiss, makeout, maybe do other stuffs too, who knows?~" I smirked as I saw him blushing more. "I-I've wanted to know where are we going to spend these two days..." he said sheepishly. "I know.. I was just teasing with you, I'm sorry." I chuckled and let go of his chin gently.

There was a short silence, Hinata was getting impatient. "S-so..?" he looked at me expectantly. "I can't tell you." I smiled cheerfully, while hiding the fact that deeply inside my intention was to mock him a bit, since his salty expressions were my favourtie. "Why?" he looked at me with puppy eyes. "Because it's a secret, Hajime~" I pressed my lips onto his, while chuckling. "Let me spoil you at least at our date, okay?" I ruffled his hair. He nodded shyly.

"Oh! That reminded me about something.." Hinata put a finger on his lip and looked down, while frowning. 

"About what?" I tilted my head on side concerned about what he was about to say. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe.. he didn't want to go anywhere with me after all..?

"Y-you know.. I-I.." he looked away. "I didn't know that our date would be so long and that I'd stay at y-your place tonight, so..." he breathed out nervously and smiled sheepishly at me, "I don't have any clothes for change.." he laughed awkwardly. "C-can we.. like-" he looked up at me shyly. "Stop by my house before going on our date, so I could get some-" I interrupted him. 

"There's no need, Hajime.." Hinata opened his mouth, while lifting his hand up as if he wanted to say something, but in the end no words left his lips, since he wasn't expecting those words from me. "I'd love to do some shopping with you!" I said excited. "I'd love to see you in clothes I'd find for you in a shopping mall.. is it too much?" I asked with remorse as my excitement dropped down. 

"S-shopping? Well.. I'm fine with that, I guess.." Hinata smiled, while sighing in relief. "But promise me that you won't buy me any expensive stuff, okay..?" Hinata grabbed my hand hesitantly. 

"I would never do anything that would make Hinata-kun to feel bad!" I said, while placing my hand on my chest looking at him with widened eyes. After a while I touched his cheek softly and let my voice out. "Well then.. shall we go to sleep already?" I looked at him with warm eyes. He nodded and so I grabbed his hand more firmly and softly helped him to lift up from the couch. I went ahead, while dragging him behind me. "We're going to get up really early, so I need to make sure that you'll get enough sleep." I said and opened my bedroom's door. I let go of his hand. Hinata was hesitating a bit to lay down on the bed. 

"Something's wrong..?" I looked at him with concern and anxiety. He gulped nervously. Suddenly my face lighted up. I clenched my fist and hit it on my other hand. "Ah! I understand!" I grabbed Hinata by his shoulders from behind, and he shuddered a bit in response. "Hinata-kun wants to be pushed down, doesn't he?~" I wrapped my hands around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

I could feel as his cheeks heated up. "N-no! You're wrong, I didn't say anything like that... what the-" his voice was cracking from all of the nervousness that he most likely felt. Even though he already was very blushed, I wanted to make him even more blushed. I bit into his ear teasingly. "Nnn.. N-Nagito?! What- a-are you.." I chuckled.  _Mission completed~ I'm too lucky to be able to see these kinds of his expressions on his beautiful face._

"I'll lay down by myself!" I released him from my hands. "S-so you don't have to push me d-down, okay??" I chuckled once again. "Fine~" I patted his hair. Hinata literally jumped on the bed. I placed my hand under my shirt and lifted it up a bit, but Hinata's startled voice stopped me. 

"W-what are you doing..?" his voice was so startled that it made me even worried. I frowned. "Taking off my clothes." I said expressionless. "You should do it too." I looked at his pants. "W-why?" he sat at the edge of the bed. "Because it's obviously uncomfortable to sleep in clothes, Hajime.." I smiled warmly and took off my shirt. "B-but-!" he looked away from me, while blushing as soon as I my chest became shirtless. "I-I can't sleep without clothes on.. I would not be able to sleep properly, believe me." I kissed his forehead, which surprised him a bit.

"Wear this then." I handed him the shirt that I was wearing just a moment ago.  _I could give him some new shirt, but oh my. I can't not use this situation to make him wear the one that I had on myself just a moment ago._ "Your shirt is not suitable for sleeping.." He smiled thankfully and took off his sweater and tie. He was trembling, it was hardly visible, but if it came to Hajime, I was very observant. I didn't want to be rude, so this time I didn't stare at him, I just took off my pants, folded them and put into the wardrobe. I turned into his direction. He was in the middle of dressing my shirt. I blushed and hid my face inside my hands, because for some reason I felt that it was too much for me to take. I didn't deserve seeing that- as soon as I swallowed down the feeling of being unworthy I looked at him. The shirt was a bit too loose for him, but it made him look even cuter.

"W-well then.." I switched off the lights and laid down next to him. "Good night, Hajime~" Hinata shyly rolled over and pressed himself against my chest. "Good night.." he yawned and soon his breath became deeper which meant that he already was sleeping. I wrapped my hands around his back and caressed it lovingly. "I swear that I'm gonna provide you a lot of fun tomorrow, Hajime." I kissed him, but he didn't react anyhow, since he was already drowned into a deep sleep.

 

**Hinata's POV**

A sudden touch on my lips woke me up. I firstly couldn't grasp what kind of touch could it be, but as soon as I opened my eyes I realized that the answer was right above me. "Good morning, Hajime~" he whispered to my ear with his melodic voice.

"M-Morning.." I blushed and turned my head on side, to not be facing him, because I obviously was a bit embarrassed to be woke up in that way. He chuckled and fell on me purposely. "W-wha-" I couldn't finish, because his hands wrapped tightly around me. He rolled on side and squeezed me closely to his chest. "I'm so so excited, Hajime! I still can't believe that you agreed to go on a date with me.." he sighed dreamily. "Such an honour~" I smiled lovingly at him. 

"I'm as happy as you, really." I assured him. 

Komaeda's face darkened a bit. "I hope you'll have fun on our date.. I'm not the most entertaining accompany after all." he laughed sadly. I frowned and cuddled back to him. "That's not true! I'm always having fun, when I'm with you!" I said it a little bit louder than I intended to. Komaeda blushed mesmerized and brushed his fingers through my hair. "I-I'm happy then.." suddenly I realized that Komaeda was fully dressed, while I still was wearing only his loose shirt. I coughed to get some of his attention. "C-can you.. let me to dress up, Nagito?" I asked with sheepish voice, almost pleading.

Komaeda smiled knowingly and took his hands away from me. "Naturally~" he stood up from the bed and went out of the room. I yawned and reached for my clothes which were pretty much scattered around on the floor, because I was too lazy to fold them yesterday.

I put on my pants, took off his shirt, folded and hanged on a chair. I didn't want to stay shirtless for too long, so I picked up my white shirt from the floor and started buttoning it up, but I couldn't manage to do it as fast as I would want to which was really irritating.  _Why has it to be always so hard for me to fasten a few damn buttons?!_  My gaze met with a large mirror in the corner of the room. I sighed thankfully, while standing before it.

I was so focused on the buttons that I didn't see Komaeda sneaking behind me. I jolted as his hands wrapped around my chest. "Let me help you a bit.." he whispered to my ear. I could see my excessively blushed face in the mirror which was making me even more embarrassed. Komaeda on the other hand was smirking which was quite typical for him.

"Thank- wait no! W-what are you-!" he started unbuttoning my shirt. The smirk was gone from his face which confused me even more. His expression was innocent as if he was doing something obvious and normal. "Helping you.." he tilted his head and unfastened a few more buttons. "H-helping?" I frowned. "W-what?! I wanted to be dressed up, not UNdressed, Nagito!" I pouted. He chuckled deviously. "But Hinata-kun looks better without clothes on~" he traced his fingers down through my bare torso. I wanted to run away, but he was holding me too tightly, I couldn't free myself from his hands. I was surprised, when I realized that part of me actually didn't want to end this.  _I'm embarrassed. Really embarrassed, but.. I don't hate it, when he touches me._

"Ahh.. your skin is so nice.. and warm.. and soft.." I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "I could touch it and touch it without an end if you let me to.." he sighed happily with a hit of nostalgia. I smiled, while my blush slowly started fading away.. the I saw his hand getting closer to my head. He grabbed it and tilted into his direction, so that our lips met. "I love you." he kissed my still very messy hair. "I-I love you too.." I said while frowning and fastening my shirt quickly, so that he wasn't able to stop me. He backed off from me and joined our fingers together.

"Let's eat something before going on the date." he dragged me behind him. I grabbed my tie in rush and dressed it with one hand, which wasn't easy, while being dragged by him. 

As I looked on the table, I couldn't help but drool a bit. "P-pancakes?" my eyes lighted up. Komaeda smiled cheerfully, "Yeah.. I made them for us, while you were asleep. Now then.. let's eat them, while they are still warm, shall we?" he let go of my hand and sat on the chair. I sat before him and looked at the beauties and at Komaeda and one more time on them. "Can I really eat them?" I asked politely. Komaeda laughed. "Yeah. It's not like there is some poison or anything of this sort in them, Hajime." 

I pouted and threw at him an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean that.. I'm just-" Komaeda ruffled my hair. "I know, I know~" he cut off a slice of pancakes and stuck it on his fork. He was going to eat it, but suddenly he stood up from his chair, leaned above me and feed me with it. I blushed. "Mhhm-!" Komaeda chuckled. "You were so hesitant that I thought that you maybe wanted me to feed you with them or something.." I shook my head generically and swallowed down the piece of pancake.

"I-I'll eat on my own!" I thrust my fork into the pancakes, cut off a huge slice and stuff it wholly into my mouth. I must've looked like a hamster, because Komaeda couldn't hold back his laugh anymore. "So cute.." he kept laughing from me in a bit mocking yet still endearing manner. "You don't have to hurry though." his remark made me flustered and I tried to eat my breakfast a bit slower.

After I had eaten it, I gazed into his eyes. "Thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious, really!" Komaeda patted my head softly. "I'm glad you liked it~" I smiled with gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole next chapter will be about their date <3 I wonder.. where will they spend their date? ~  
> \--> she knows it already *evil grin*  
> Well anyway. I hope you liked the chapter.. it was a bit shorter, bc I wanted to post it still in this week (I said this week, but it's after midnight in my counry already lol xD)


	22. Weekend in a...

**Komaeda's POV**

I rested my head on my hands and looked deep into Hinata's olive eyes. "Are you ready, Hajime?~" he gulped nervously and nodded shyly. "Yeah! L-let's go.." he stood up from the chair and made his way into my bedroom, probably in order to pack his things into a backpack or something.

I took my bag and waited for him near the front door. Soon he came back. I saw him clenching a green thing in his hand. I tilted my head. "What are you holding?" I looked at him with curious eyes. "Ahh.. this?" he blushed a bit and scratched his cheek with his finger. "I-it's actually yours.. I mean your jacket, you remember it, right?" he asked and I answered with a nod. "I want you to have it back." he handed it to me, while averting my gaze.

I smiled sheepishly. "You don't want to have it..?" I looked down feeling something close to both sadness and disappointment. 

His eyes widened. "No-! It's not like that." he said firmly, but soon his voice softened. "It's just.. that y-you.." he took a deeper breath. "You look so handsome in it, I-I.. I think that it r-really suits you, s-so-!" I chuckled, I felt really relived. Hinata on the other hand felt most likely overwhelming embarrassment, judging by his heated up expression.

"I understand, Hajime. I'll be wearing it for you then.." I kissed his cheek tenderly and dressed it up. I was kind of happy to have it back.  _I know that it's a bit ridiculous, but I feel weirdly attached to this green piece of clothing. But.. seeing him wear it was so much better. If I have a good occasion, I'll make him wear it~_

I slowly slid my hand down his arm and linked our fingers together. He was trembling already, even though our date theoretically haven't started yet which made me wonder about his reaction on seeing the destination of our date. I pulled him into a hug unconsciously, but didn't bother to move back from him. "W-wha-" his voice was faint. I squeezed him tightly. "I love you too much, Hajime.." I smiled and blushed a bit. "Now then.. shall we go on our date?~" I leaded him out of my house, locked the door and so we went to my car.

I sat behind the wheel and started driving to the shopping mall. I was really excited to spend some time there with him. I could imagine seeing him dressing up various things, maybe choosing some nice (if I was lucky, cute too) clothing for him..  _I really am waiting forward to it._

There was a silence in the car, excluding the sound of the radio which was switched on a low volume anyway.

I looked at Hinata, because I wanted to ask him about something, but he was gazing into distance, drowned deep into his thoughts. The lights on the route switched red, so I could use this fact to mess a bit with him. I leaned really close to him and whispered to his ear, "Ha-ji-me~" he jolted rapidly and turned his head in my direction joining our lips unconsciously in a kiss. His surprised eyes and wide blush spread on his cheeks were truly adorable.

I kissed him back without even a second of hesitation. "T-the lights are g-green..!" he managed to say between our kisses. "Nagito!" his voice was a bit startled. I slowly leaned back. "Oh, you're right.." I placed my hands back on the wheel, while smiling sheepishly. "You're so distracting that I just can't keep my eyes on the route." I chuckled. My eyes noticed Hinata pouting in a cute way.  _How come that every small thing, even a simple ride, becomes exciting when I'm with him? How is it possible.. I can't believe that I'm not dreaming. Why am I so happy? Will I get punished someday for all the happiness that I've experienced thanks to him?_  I shook my head.  _Get a grip, Nagito! You're on a date with your boyfriend, you can't think that way now._

I parked the car in an underground parking and so we both went to a mall to do some small shopping (Well.. not small. Quite huge actually, since I couldn't contain myself from buying him stuff, but he eventually stopped me from doing it, what a shame.. I'd buy the whole mall for him if I he let me-).

We went to a first shop. Hinata looked nervous, kind of as if he didn't feel comfortable in there. "W-well.. I'll just grabbed some random, cheap t-shirts." he said in rush. "B-bye- ughh.." I grabbed him by his collar, because he was about to run away somewhere. "No. No way~" I let go of his collar. "We need to do the shopping properly, because otherwise it would be pointless, don't you think?" he frowned at me, while blushing. "O-okay.. but promise me something." I tilted my head. "Hmm?" he looked down shyly. "No expensive stuff, okay?" I patted his hair. "Right, right.. I told you before that I won't overdo it, didn't I?" I smiled warmly. He nodded, while smiling happily at me.

It wasn't hard to find some suiting clothes for him.  _I can't shake off the thought that he just looks prefect in everything._  We found a few pair of jeans, shirts and a nice pullover and then he went into a changing room to choose the most comfortable and suiting him ones. In the meantime I was looking at some random shirts, when suddenly my eyes laid on a specific one. It had written something very interesting on it. I smirked as I saw it and came up with an amazing idea.

I rested my back on the changing room's wall in which Hinata was. "I found something very nice, can I hand it to you?" I heard some rustling from it. "O-oh.. wait a sec-" he moved the curtain, so I could get a glimpse of him. He was shirtless and wearing one of the jeans that we had found before. They looked really good on him, god his ass— "We must to buy them, Hajime. You look perfect in them." I would keep scanning his body up and down with my eyes, if he didn't hide behind the curtain. "Th-thank you.. I feel really comfortable in them, so I guess, it's a good idea haha..." I shoved my hand into the changing room without moving the curtain from its place. "Tell me, when you wear it. I want to see you in it." I was trying to hold back from chuckling deviously, but it was hardly possible.

"F-fine?" he said suspiciously.  _Three.. two... one-_  I heard some thud from the changing room as expected. "N-Nagito!?" his voice was something between surprised and startled. "D-do you REALLY want me to wear it..?" he asked hesitantly. "Yes, yes.. please, I insist." Hinata's head popped out of the changing room. "B-but.. it's a bit.. e-embarrassing." he was blushing already, but I wanted him to blush more and more. "Should I come into the changing room and help you a bit there?" Hinata's head disappeared. "I'm coming in~ Three, two, one..." I pushed the curtain away. "Ohh.. i-it looks even better on you than I imagined, honestly~!" I smirked.

He theoretically was wearing a simple black t-shirt and the design of the shirt was pretty normal. It was more about what was written on it with big, white letters:  _"SORRY GIRLS THIS GUY IS TAKEN"_  I blushed not only a bit and took my phone from my pocket quickly, not wasting time. I switched the camera on as fast as I only could and took a photo of him from a nice angle. "I'll set it as my wallpaper, hehe~" I laughed cheerfully. Hinata's face was wholly red. He looked down. "I-I hope you won't buy it for me..?" I put a finger on my lip. "Oh.. to be honest, I just wanted to see you in it, but it would make me happy, if you let me buy it." Hinata seemed unable to say anything, which I found very cute.

I came into the changing room and shut the curtains after me. Hinata made a few steps backwards and eventually hit a wall with his back. I traced my fingers through his chest. "If you wore it, people would know who you belong to, riiiight?" I said, while smiling innocently. "Or maybe.. do you want me to mark you in some other way, hmm?" I leaned closer to him. A short "H-huh?" was all that he managed to let out of himself.

My lips were so close to his neck, I wanted to suck on his soft skin, bite it hard, so that everyone would keep their hands away from him, but I only kissed it softly and smiled lovingly at him. "I'm sorry for startling you.. I was just teasing you a bit~" he breathed out in relief. I ruffled his hair.

 Suddenly Hinata looked seriously at me. "I don't mind you buying it for me to be honest." he looked away. "I may be mistaken, but.. are you thinking right now something like 'I don't want him to feel embarrassed about letting others to know that he's dating someone like me.' or 'I don't want him to hate me, so I need to hold back my desires...?' I'm sorry, if I assumed wrong.." his eyes were looking into mine knowingly.

I made one step back. "H-how.." my eyes widened. "How did you know that?!" I hid my flushing cheeks behind my hand. He smiled warmly at me and pulled me into a hug. "Because I know you quite well already and can see what's behind that care-free smile of yours.." he said while caressing my hair. "You don't need to lie to me. I will accept you no matter what. I won't leave you. You won't be alone anymore." I felt tears running down my cheeks. I hugged him back. "Th-thank you.." I sobbed. "You don't know how much those words mean to me.." I pulled away from him and realized that the shirt was a bit wet from my tears. "W-well.. I think we need to buy it now anyways." I chuckled, while sniffling. Hinata giggled with me. "Yeah, it seems like it.." he wiped my tears away.

I was staring at him for a while. "C-could you like.. go out of the changing room? I'm not saying that I don't want you to look at my half naked body, but.. i-it would be a bit embarrassing." I moved the curtains. "Oh. Naturally.. I forgot that we're still at the shopping mall." I shut them behind me and waited for Hinata to dress up his previous clothes.

We went to the cash and I swiftly paid for the shopping. Hinata looked into the bag. "There's something pink in there or am I mistaken? I don't recall choosing any pink sh-" he wanted to reach his hand to the bag to see the clothing, "No peeking, or else I'll kiss you~" he was visibly taken-aback and looked away from me in the way I assumed as giving up. "Fine..." he smiled, but he looked suspiciously at me and then a the bag once again.  _Well.. we're in a public place, so he won't take the risk considering the possibility of someone seeing us kissing, right?_ I smiled and looked away from him, when all of sudden he grabbed my other hand firmly, while placing his lips onto mine. "Haji-mhhm.." I was so into that kiss that I didn't realize that he snatched the bag away from me. "Threatening me with a kiss, wasn't a good idea, was it?" he smirked and looked into the bag.

 _So sometimes he can be sly too, huh?_ An excited smile showed up on my face.  _I wanted to save his embarrassment for later, but it seems that his impatience and curiousity is greater than I've imagined which is quite cute~ A-and the fact that he didn't mind to kiss me in the middle of the crowd makes me really happy to be honest._

Hinata tilted his head. "What is it..?" he shoved his hand into the bag and pulled the pink clothing out of it. "Pink.. b-boxers.. d-damn, why pick..?" he blushed and shoved it back to its place. He seemed really embarrassed; I guessed that it was because he had been walking for a few second with it in his hands and because of the fact that it was pink. Very pink. What's more it had some white flowery pattern on it.

I brushed my hand through my hair with a natural expression. "Well.. while you were in the changing room, I thought that you'll be needing one, so I bought it." Hinata seemed unconvinced. "Y-yeah.. I'm thankful and so on.. but why  **this** one?" his cheek were as pink as the underwear, which he had hid back into the bag just a moment ago; it all was making me imagine, how exactly adorable would he look in them. "Oh.. all the other ones were sold out, so there wasn't much choice." I smiled innocently.  _What I've said was undeniable truth, but I would buy them even if there was more choice. But my luck made the whole situation way easier for me. Theoretically we could just go to some other shop.. whoops. I hope he won't notice it. I don't want him to be mad at me. This underwear just suits him so much, I hope he'll forgive me..~_

"Ahh.. I understand. W-well... you took your time to think about me and my needs.. I'm grateful." he smiled warmly at me. "E-even though they are so girlish." he looked away trying to hide that he was blushing more and more with every past second. "If you just wanted to see me wearing them, I wouldn't really mind it. I-I'd dress up in everything, if it was for y-" he shut his mouth with his hands, his face was all red now. "Forget about it, please! You didn't hear anything, o-okay?" he looked at me with desperate eyes, while trying to calm down. 

I chuckled. "E-even though you're asking me for it, it isn't possible for me to just forget about it.." I blushed a bit, because I was surprised and genuinely happy. "To think that you're willing to wear everything for someone like me.. is far more than I deserve." I felt like crying.  _Hinata's kindness always fills me with so much hope._

Hinata coughed probably in order to ease his embarrassment. "Y-you're not 'someone'.. you're my boyfriend and the person that I love the most in the whole world." he smiled lovingly at me. "I still need some time to get used to being around you though.." he laughed a bit, while scratching his blushed cheek with his finger.

"H-Hajime.." I tried to suppress the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. "You make me too happy! I want to hold you in my hands and never let you go~" he chuckled.

Suddenly Hinata stood in a place. I tilted my head. "Something's wrong, Hajime?" Hinata shook his head. "No, no.. it's just that... something smells really nice and sweet.. I wonder. What is it?" I grabbed his hand softly in order to turn him around. "There is a shop with crepes. Do you want to stop by it and get one?" 

His pleading eyes had told me everything, before he did. "Yea-!" he coughed. "Y-yes.. I'd love to." he tried to not seem excited, but it was written all over his face that he really wanted to go there.

We bought some crepes and soon we were eating them, while heading to the car. He looked so happy which was melting my heart. Seeing his smile was just so heartwarming.

After around fifteen minutes we reached the car and got into it. I looked at Hinata carefully, while smiling unconsciously. "You have some cream on your face.." he frowned a bit. "Where?" I smirked, leaned closer to him and licked the cream away from the corner of his lips. "W-wha-mmhh!" I couldn't not kiss him afterwards. I pressed him closely to myself.  _I'd use any excuse to touch and kiss him. I just can't get enough of him, even though he's right next to me I want more and more.. oh. My greediness makes me ashamed, I should be controlling myself more._

I wanted to let him go, but then suddenly his hands wrapped around my back. "Thank you.. I-I'm more than happy that you let me stay by your side. And.. that you treat me as if I was the most precious thing for you." he smiled warmly at me, but he looked as if he was about to cry, so I hugged him more.

"Not 'as if', you  **are**  the most precious thing for me. I love you so much that it really hurts, when you're not next to me.." he cuddled his head to my chest, I could feel something wet on my shirt. "Awww, d-don't cry Hajime.." he sobbed. "I-I'm just really happy, you know? I've always dreamed to be the one making you happy, helping you to feel hope once again and supporting every day.. A-and now.. I'm here with you on a date and.. *sob* everything seems just too perfect, because you're happy.. and you trust me and love me back..." he hugged my tighter and rubbed his head against my chest.

I lifted his head and kissed him. I just wanted to show him how much I love him, because I wasn't able to say anything. I felt too happy, tears were running down from my puffed eyes. I didn't realize that before, but it seemed that thanks to him I was already healed from the past and despair that had taken over me. Day by day he has been giving me hope and rescuing me from the filth of despair. I had given up and been ready to leave this world, because I had thought that my existence was worth nothing, but he showed me that I was wrong.

"Oh.. we both ended up crying." I chuckled, while sniffling. "Let's have fun, Hajime." I pulled away from him, but before doing it I kissed him once again. "It's our first date, I don't want you to have only that kind of memories from it.." he smiled back at me and rested his head on the window. I started the car and started driving. "I-I'm already having fun, though.. shopping with you was a bit embarrassing at some moments.." he laughed softly, "but I enjoyed it. Really. What do you think about doing it one more time someday?"

I chuckled. "Heh.. 'one more time'?" my lips formed into a smirk. "We will be doing it plenty of times, don't you worry~" I looked at him. He looked somewhat embarrassed, but more happy. "W-well.. I'm glad then." he had been thinking about something for a while, before he spoke once again.

Then a silence filled the car. It wasn't uncomfortable kind of silence, but rather a pleasant one. I was looking at him from time to time and couldn't not smile to him, when our gazes were meeting accidently. I eventually realized that he fell asleep, his breath was deep and his head was constantly falling on the side. There was still over an hour to reaching our destination, so I decided to park the car and place Hinata on the seats in the back of the car.  _If he's going to sleep, it'll be more comfortable for him to sleep there. I don't want him to have any pain after having an uncomfortable sleep._

I got out of the car and opened the door from Hinata's side. I patted his shoulder a bit, but he didn't react anyhow. _I don't want to wake him up, if he's drowned into a deep sleep already..~_ I unbuckled his belt, placed my hand under him softly and slowly. I carried him and wanted to place on the seats, but when I was about to leave him there he wrapped his hands around him making me fall on him. I blushed madly. "H-hajime?!" he didn't react. He seemed to be still sleeping. He just murmured something.  _Awwww, how cute.._  I kissed his forehead and got off from him, before I'd do something to him, that I would most likely regret.  _I don't want him to hate me, because of my lack of control._

I sat behind the wheel once again and continued driving to the destination.

 

**Hinata's POV**

Komaeda was leaning closer to me from above. "Hajime.." all I could feel at that moment was overwhelming desire to feel his warmth. His lips brushed against mine softly, his white strands of hair were tickling my face, and his greenish eyes were focused on me and only me which was making me blush.

"N-Nagito.. I-mhhhm!" he kissed me roughly, while grabbing my wrists, lifting them up and placing above my head. He bit my bottom lip making me moan which made me more than embarrassed.  _To think that I am able to make such shameful noises.._  But for some weird reason I didn't stop him. His hands unbuttoned my shirt in rush and eagerly started sliding down through my bare chest. My heart was beating faster and faster as his hands were sliding further down, then his hands suddenly stopped. I heard a faint sound of something being unzipped. I looked at Nagito, which was sliding my pants down and-

"UAHHH-!!!" I sat up rapidly. Blood was rushing in my veins, I also could hear my heart beating loud as fuck. I wiped away the sweat from my forehead and tried to calm down my unstable breathing. I looked around and tried to understand the current situation; I was laying in Nagito's car on the back seats. "I-it was just a dream, huh..?" I sighed. I was surprised that it was a sigh of clear disappointment and not the relieved one.

I looked at Nagito through a small mirror that was attached to the car's ceiling. I realized that Nagito was looking at me too which would make me blush, if I wasn't blushed to begin with. "W-what kind of dream was it?" his voice was creaking, he was frowning as well as if he was trying to read through me. His cheeks were rosy as far as I could see. "E-ehhh.. uhh.." I felt quite embarrassed and definietly didn't want to share with him with that information.  _I can't tell him that I was dreaming about him kissing me and s-stuff..._  "W-why are you asking..?" I smiled nervously and stuttered a short question. 

"Because it was the first time, when I heard y-you.." he visibly swallowed down, "making t-that kind of sounds." his cheeks were getting reddish. Mine as well.  _God, N-Nagito, you devil-_

I hid my face in my hands. "U-ugh.. I'm sorry! I feel so embarrassed..." I peeked at Nagito's reflection in the mirror through the gap in my hands. "N-no! Don't apologize me, you misunderstood me.. it's just that... I'm a bit jealous." he wasn't looking at me anymore.

I tilted my head. "Jealous, why?" I couldn't make any sense of his words. Komaeda laughed sadly. "Hinata-kun must've been dreaming about some really beautiful girl, right? It's all right, I don't mind it, real-" our gazes met once again I gave him a cold glare. "You're wrong. I'd never cheat on you, even in my dreams, Nagito-OOH!" Nagito must've been really surprised, because he turned the car rapidly in the right and left, while accelerating. "H-Hajime.. I-I don't know what to say... You made me so happy that I could die now peacefully~" I laughed, "If you keep driving like this, we will die for sure..!" he laughed too. "You're right.. I need to focus on the route."

There had been a long silence, before Nagito spoke once again. "Were you dreaming about.. m-me then?" I saw his hands gripping the wheel harder.

"U-uhh.. well... m-maybe?" I chuckled to ease the feeling of nervousness that was starting to overwhelm me. "Hmmmm... hmmmmm...." Nagito made me a bit worried. "W-what..? Something's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"I thought that you don't want to do those kinds of things with me yet, but it seems that I was quite wrong." I couldn't see his lips, but I knew that he was smirking. I blushed madly. "I-I.. I never said that I don't want to...." Komaeda looked deeply into my eyes through the mirror. "Does Hinata-kun want to seduce me?" he chuckled, his eyes were overwhelmed with happiness. "I-it wasn't my intention!" I said while looking away from the mirror, but I still could feel his stare on me.

"Oh.. look, Hajime. We're here!" he parked the car. "Here? Where is 'here'?" I frowned. Komaeda got out of the car and opened the door for me. "Oh, you'll see~" he reached his hand to me, I grabbed it softly and so he helped me to get out of the car as well. Suddenly everything went black, I guessed that he blinded me with his hands. He was leading me for a few minutes, when suddenly he stopped. "You can look now." I opened my eyes and blinked a few times adjusting to the light. 

We were before a hotel. At least it looked like some kind of a hotel. My imagination went wild.  _I-is it a love hotel?! I know that I've said that I don't mind doing that kinds of things with him, b-but- isn't love hotel waaaaay too much..?_  As soon as Komaeda saw my expression he bursted with laugh. "Hajime, it's a wellness.. don't look at it as if it was some shady who-knows-what." he kept laughing. "O-oh...." my cheeks reddened from embarrassment. "W-wellness, h-huh?" I smiled with relief. I felt ashamed of myself.  _How could I think that it was a love hotel? You're an idiot, Hajime!_  "I-I knew it from the very beginning!" he smirked at me. "Sure.... if Hinata-kun says so." he sadly didn't buy my lie.

He grabbed my hand softly, "Let's go~!" I nodded shyly. My brain was slowly processing things.  _Wait. W-WELLNESS?! Like.. w-we will be bathing half naked or naked and so on?!?! And how much did he pay for a weekend in a wellness..? I told him to don't overdo it.. I don't want him to work overtime because of me..._

We stepped into the building and stood before a reception. I looked around. "O-oh my God! Nagito! This place is so awesome!!" my eyes lighted up and I felt definietly overjoyed despite feeling some doubt just a moment ago. 

I felt like a kid to be hyped just by looking at some reception, but I couldn't not be hyped.  _It looks like a fucking space ship! A SPACE SHIP!_  The counter looked kind of like a machine, it had some fake ventilators and there were some mechanical thingies sticking out of it. I also really loved the colors of this place. A nice combination of orange and gray. I heard a chuckle from a lady who standing behind the reception. "Welcome." she said warmly. "We've just opened this place, so you two are our first clients. Are you perhaps the ones who had gotten the promotional ticket to our wellness?" she smiled nicely.

"Oh.. yes, indeed." Nagito pulled out something out of his bag. "Here is the ticket." he placed it on the counter. I gave him a confused look. I felt not initiated in what was happening at that moment, but I didn't say anything. He could tell me everything later after all. She looked at me and at him and at me once again.. "We've prepared a room for a couple, I hope it's not a problem." Nagito chuckled. "Of course it's not. We're a couple after all, aren't we, Hajime?" I nodded nervously, while blushing. "I understand~" she placed a key on the counter. "Wellness is on the left, hotel rooms are on the right and changing rooms right behind you. If you'll have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here to help. If it's not a problem, we will be happy to hear your opinion about the wellness, after your stay." Nagito took the key. " I hope you'll have a nice stay~" she said melodically.

"We will~" Nagito answered, while looking at me happily, but.. still. I knew that he was smirking in his damn head. I could feel it.

We went straight to our room. It was a pretty nice and cozy room with a one big bed in the middle. I jumped on it instinctually. It bounced a bit which was a really nice feeling. I turned on my back. "You're so cute! I know that I always say it to you, but I can't help it~" he smiled at me, while patting my hair. I looked away. "Th-thank you, I guess?" I smiled bashfully.

There was a short silence. "N-Nagito... why are we in a wellness?" I asked shyly. Nagito looked down. "You.. are not glad to be here..?" he smiled sadly. "No, no!" I sat up rapidly. "I am glad! It's a beautiful place and I'm looking forward to spend some nice time here with you." I looked lovingly at him. "It's just.. that... isn't a price for a weekend in a wellness quite high..?" I tried to ask him politely. "It is." Komaeda agreed. "But to be honest.. I didn't pay anything for our stay." he admitted.  

I tilted my head. "How come?" I asked surprised. 

Komaeda smiled and sat next to me. "Well.. A few days ago I was in a cinema, only by myself if anything. I just love watching films. We should go someday to a cinema together by the way, though, if I will be at cinema with you I may be not able to focus on watching the film.." he brushed his hand through his hair and smiled awkwardly.  _I bet he remembered that one time, when we were watching a film together and he kept looking on me not at the screen._

He coughed. "Anyway.. going back to the topic. There was some kind of a free lottery game connected to the tickets. There was a code on every ticket and all that you had to do was to input it into a machine. It seems that every ticket was a winning one, but the sizes of prizes were different. Usually people were winning a free popcorn or a free ticket for a random film, however, I was lucky enough to win one of the main prizes—a ticket for a couple to a wellness. It seems that only one person could've won that prize.." my eyes were wide. I couldn't believe that he was 'just lucky'. It was a chance one over a million (or something like that) to win that prize.

 "Well.. I was lucky, since the day of birth, so it didn't surprise me at all." he chuckled. Suddenly he looked at me with concern. "I hope you're really fine with us being here on our first date." I smiled nervously. "O-of course I am! I'm just a little bit nervous.." he kissed my cheek softly and brushed his hand caringly through my hair. "Do you want to go to the wellness now?" I nodded. He stood up from the bed and took a dressing-gown and a towel from a table next to temporarily 'our' bed. He handed me it and smiled. He looked excited and so did I.

Komaeda started taking of his clothes expressionless in the middle of the room as if it was something completely normal. Probably it was, but it didn't seem so to me. "Sh-shouldn't we use changing rooms or something, Nagito?" I asked, while looking away from him. "There's no need to, Hajime. We can took our clothes here, can't we? It's only a few steps of difference, so.." by now he took off his shirt completely and smirked at me.  _W-wait. Will he take ALL his clothes in a few seconds..? L-like ALL?_  "Do you want me to help you with getting rid of your clothes~?" he lifted my shirt a bit. I instantly ran towards the bathroom, "N-no! I definietly can do that on my own!" I shut the door behind me and rested my back on it, while gasping.

 _Just thinking about us naked bathing together and stuff makes me damn nervous. I-I need to calm down for fuck's sake!_  I breathed in and out slowly. I undressed myself, my fingers were shaking all the time, while I was doing it. I wrapped the towel around my waist and hanged the dressing gown on my arm.

I slowly opened the door to avoid a creaking sound that it could make, I wasn't sure if he had the towel on already or not after all.

I frowned. He wasn't next to the bed and there was no trace of his presence around it either. I opened the door a little bit wider and looked around the room. He wasn't anywhere. Literally anywhere. "Huh?" suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and jolted, while looking behind me. Komaeda was standing next to the door. "Why are you sneaking around, Hajime?" he tilted his head, innocence written all over it. 

I really wasn't expecting him being there, "UAHHH--!!" I screamed and made a rapid step backward which caused me to instantly losing my balance. I fell on the floor, but happily I managed to fell on my elbows, so it didn't hurt that much. "Ouch.." I lifted up from my elbows and looked at Komaeda. He was wearing the towel already just like me...

I realized that something was off though. He was deeply blushed.  _I've never seen him blushing like that before. He isn't even looking at me..._  "Huh? What's wrong?" I asked him, while tilting my head. "Y-your towel.. H-Hajime!" he gulped nervously. "What's wrong with my towel?" I frowned a bit. "I-it.. fell off..." he smiled silly, while brushing his hand through his hair. I looked down. "O-oh... oh. O-OHH-!!!" I quickly wrapped the towel around my waist or at least I tried to do it quickly.

I hid my madly blushed face in my knees. "I-I'm so embarrassed.. AHH-!" I felt the tears of deep embarrassment gathering in the corners of my eyes. "I-I don't want to go anywhere..!" I sobbed.

I felt a soft and caring pat on my hair. "Shhh, don't cry.. nothing bad happened." I looked at him hesitantly. He was still blushing. "I would see you completely naked sooner or later anyways, wouldn't I?" he chuckled deviously, but kept patting my head which helped me to calm down, stop crying and ease the feeling of being too embarrassed. "M-mhm.." he kissed me delicately. "I love you." my eyes widened a bit, I didn't expect him to tell me that now all of sudden. "I-I love you too.." I smiled bashfully, while wiping away the tears from my eyes.

Komaeda stood up and helped me to do it too. I tightened the towel a bit more, I wouldn't bear the possibility of it falling down by itself yet again.

We made our way to the wellness. It wasn't a huge place. There was a one nice looking spa tub, two lounge chairs.. one glass door. I looked through it.  _Yup. It's a sauna, as I thought._  Next to it a shower.  _It may not be a huge place, but damn-_  I looked around.  _It's dope as fuck!_  It looked even more futuristic than the reception, if it was only possible.

I stood before the spa tub.  _I can't go in it while wearing a towel, right..?_  I smiled in a silly way. I looked at Komaeda. He wasn't standing next to me, he was already in the water.  _Wait- what?! When exactly did he get into the water..?_    _Was it some kind of teleportation?_ Komaeda waved at me. "What are you waiting for, Hajime?" he smiled encouragingly. "The water is so warm and nice~" he rested his head on a towel, closed his eyes and hummed.

I quickly took off my towel, hanged it on a hanger nearest to the spa tub and took a new nicely rolled towel from a lounge chair. As soon as I got it I slipped into the water. He was right, it really was nice. The bubbles were so awesome and they massaged my back so well.. but sadly, I couldn't focus on it for too long. I was being aware through all the time of the fact that he was naked. I felt weird, I didn't know how should I act.

The other thing that made me feel embarrassed was that I was sitting on the opposite side. I wanted to sat a bit closer to him (even though I knew it would make me even more conscious of his presence). After all.. we were on a date.  _What is the point of us being on a date, if we're not spending time together?_  I wanted, but.. I felt a bit bashful and not really in the mood to admit that to that guy. 

Our gazes met all of sudden. Komaeda's cheeks were rosy from the temperature. "You can sit a little bit closer to me.. if you want." he smiled warmly at me. I nodded and slowly moved closer to him. I sat closer, but still quite distanced from him. He sighed, wrapped his hand around my back and pulled my closer to him. Our arms were touching a bit, which was making my heart pounding loud as fuck. I looked at Komaeda. He seemed nervous too which made me a little bit calmer for a weird reason. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

 

**Komaeda's POV**

_I have a sleeping naked Hinata resting his head on my shoulder and I can't do anything to him...._ That was a really hard test for me. But on the other hand I felt blessed. _So many good things happened to me today, I'm way too lucky~_ I looked at Hinata. He was breathing deeply, he smiled slightly and rubbed his head against my shoulder unconsciously. _I'm scared of a bad luck that may come after all that good luck. Really._ I sighed. _But.. even if I die tomorrow, it was worth it._ Some tears of pure happiness gathered in my eyes.

Suddenly Hinata lifted up his head and looked around with confused eyes. "Where am I..?" I chuckled and caressed his hair. He blushed as he realized where exactly he was. "For how long was I asleep..?" I looked at the clock in front of us. "For an hour, I think.." he smiled awkwardly. "Whoops.." he brushed his finger against his cheek. "M-maybe we should get out of the water already, huh?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded. "Let's go to the sauna then." I proposed and he seemed to liked the idea.

He stood up and dressed the towel in the speed of light. Literally. _I wasn't able to see anything... what a shame._

He went straight to the sauna, soon I followed him. It was really hot, but not unbearable. At least for me. After a minute of being in here Hinata was already heated up. His cheeks, no.. his whole face was all red. Sweat pouring out of him more and more with every past second.. I found all of that really attractive.

I was enjoying sitting in the sauna and observing Hinata, but.. I soon got bored of just looking. I moved a little bit closer and licked his ear. He gasped. "Wh.. w-what are you doing?" he seemed dazed off by the heat. "Nothing~" I licked his neck and bit into it. That's when I realized something really interesting.

"N-Nagito-!!" I smirked and leaned for a kiss, but he placed his hands over my face. "I-I know what're you planning!" I raised one eyebrow and took his hands away from my face. He distanced himself from me. "Really..?" I acted to be surprised. "What am I planning, Hajime?" I tilted my head, while placing a finger on my lip.

"You want to make me embarrassed, don't you?" he pointed a finger on me. "What a shame that I'm already used to your teasing, hahaha!" he smiled proudly. "Y-you won't make me embarrassed this time, I'll just enjoy the sauna~" he rested his back on the wall.

"Oh, yeah.. but aren't you enjoying it a bit too much?" I smirked. Hinata looked at me with confused eyes. "W-what did you mean by this..?" he frowned. "Oh, so you didn't realize, did you?~" I moved a little bit closer to him and placed my hand on his thigh. "W-WHA-aaa.. o-oh...." he looked down on my hand and really soon he knew what I meant. "E-eeh.. uhhh.." he laughed a bit to ease the feeling of uneasiness. "I-it's your fault, you lil piece of shit!" he hid his face behind his hands. "I-if you didn't lick me, it wouldn't have place!"

"Oh, well.." I chuckled and rubbed his thigh with my hand. "Does that mean that I'm allowed to give you that suck you asked for two nights ago?" I said without any trace of emotions.

His eyes widened. "N-no! NO- I-I.. uhh.." he clenched his fist. Although he said that I won't make him embarrassed, he already was. Not only his face was dusted with red. He seemed entirely red. "Does it mean that Hinata-kun will take care of it by himself? Go on, I won't stop you." I smiled innocently. "Errghhh- y-you.." I went on my knees and settled myself between his legs. "I was just teasing with you, I'll take the responsibility of it properly, don't you worry~" I smiled cheerfully.

Hinata was looking at me for a moment with blank eyes. He was completely paralyzed. He was getting redder and redder even though he already was incredibly red before. "Y-you can't, Nagito! P-please.. I-I.. I-!" I tugged on his towel rapidly. "KYAAA-!!!" he screamed in a high pitched voice as I tugged on it harder. "Wow. You screamed like a girl.. how cute~" he looked away from me, he obviously was embarrassed and he couldn't help it anyhow. _I'm so lucky, hehe.._ "S-shut up.." he snorted.

"Oh, I will soon.." I looked up at him, our gazes met. Hinata sighed and smiled warmly. "I-I.. give up. Just do w-whenever you want to me.." he brushed his hand through my sweaty hair. I blushed a bit, I didn't expect him to say that after all. But.. it made me happy. I pulled off the towel from him, leaving him completely naked. Even though he told me to do whenever I wanted to, he was shaking and trembling as I touched his inner thighs.

I licked them and wanted to move my mouth a bit higher, but.. "N-Nagito.. stop.. p-please! Ahhh.." I took his responses more like an invitation rather than an order. _I didn't do anything serious to him yet, but he already looks as if he was about to cum. He's so sensitive~_ I smirked and licked around his length. Before he could object anyhow I wrapped my lips around his tip and slowly took his length in. He moaned loudly as I did it and soon placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the cute sounds he was making. I wanted to say: "Don't suppress your moans, Hajime", but all I said was "mhmmhhhm..", because obviously I wasn't able to say anything.

I saw tears filling up his eyes and running down his cheeks. Is he crying because he feels embarrassed, good, disgusted or all at once maybe? "N-Nagito.. I-I.. ahh! I'm so close.. f-fuck." he thrust all the way into my mouth making me gag. The way he looked at that moment was astonishing. His whole body was heated up, especially his face. He was drooling a bit and crying. _O-oh my God.._ It turned me on, if I wasn't turned on from the very beginning.

He grabbed me by my hair firmly, which hurt a bit, but I didn't really mind it. Seeing him flipped out like this was really worth it. Hinata stopped caring to muffle his moans, which made my smile. He started moving his hips and soon he came inside my mouth, while moaning my name, which made me blush.

I swallowed everything, even though it tastes a bit weird. Still gasping Hinata stood up to nervously, he was trembling entirely. He reached for the towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist, which looked sexy. _Wow.. I could've given him that blowjob earlier if I knew that he would show me such beautiful expressions._ I stood up from my knees and smiled cheerfully at Hinata, which looked as if he was about to run away. And I wasn't wrong. He opened the door rapidly and exited the sauna. Of course I followed him, because I was a bit worried about him. _The heat of the sauna dazed him off a bit too much.. I could've realized that earlier!_

Hinata ran ahead, "Hajime! Stop, i-it's dangerous- wait!" I was honestly scared of him hurting himself. The floor outside sauna was pretty wet from the water that poured out of the spa tub, while we were getting out of it before. He was blurting pretty much random things, most likely out of the heat. "N-no, I-I.. UAHH-!!" he slid on the water. I instantly ran towards him and grabbed him by his hand. I pulled him towards me, but then I lost my balance too and fell down on him. "Uhhh.. I'm sorry, Hajime. Are you alright?" I lifted up a bit and opened my eyes.

The sight that was before my very eyes paralyzed me. I had trembling, heated up, gasping for a breath and naked (excluding the loosely wrapped towel around his waist) Hinata under me. I shook my head. _Calmdowcalmdown, Nagito you can do it._ I took a deep breath. _C-CALM DOWN._ I breathed out slowly and wanted to get off from him and help him to stand up, but he moaned as I moved a bit. "N-Nagito.." he looked deeply into my eyes. "Please..." he was giggling which seemed off to me.

"W-what?" I looked away from him nervously. _If it continues, I won't be able to control myself. H-Hajime please.._ He wrapped his hands around my neck and pulled me closer to him connecting our lips in a deep kiss. At this moment I gave up on trying to restrain myself. I kissed him back, while sliding my tongue inside his mouth and kissing him deeper and deeper every each time. My hands were sliding down his sweaty and warm chest eagerly.

"P-please.. f-fuck.. ahh- f-fuck me, please!" I my face dusted with red. My heart was about to explode. His actions and words had really taken me aback. _Whaaawhatwhatwhat-!!! W-what the heck is going on?!?!_

Hinata smiled innocently and pushed my down, while giggling. I supported myself on my elbows. "I-I want to make you feel good too~" he straddled me, smiled happily, but then his smile disappeared as he suddenly collapsed on my chest.

My eyes widened. I was gasping and trying to understand what had just happened. I would lie, if I told that it wasn't hot. It really was. _O-Oh my... but.. Hinata wouldn't say such things normally, I think. He gets embarrassed too easily. S-so what had just happened?_ I fell on my back and patted his hair gently. _W-we need to get out of here.. quickly. His breaths are quick and unstable.. he surely is overheated._ I got out from above him, dressed him in a dressing-gown nervously and picked him up bridal style. I was still turned on by him, worried, scared and confused, which was not a nice combination of feelings.

He was frowning and groaning a bit. I touched his forehead. He had a fever. _O-oh no.. it's all my fault!_ I bit my lip painfully.

I swiftly grabbed all of our stuffs and went straight to our hotel room. I was really worried. I placed Hinata gently on the bed and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. I soaked it with some icy cold water and placed it on his forehead. He shivered from a sudden cold feeling on his face and groaned once again, but soon I saw calmness and even slight smile on his face. His breaths became more stable as well. I breathed out in relief. _If he's safe then it's all that matters to me._

_I decided to not sleep tonight and keep an eye on him till he wakes up. After all I needed to keep the towel cold for him and.. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyways. I was so worried. So sickly worried of my precious boyfriend._

 

\- 2 hours later -

**Hinata's POV**

I yawned and looked around with confused eyes. _I think I'm in a hotel room.._ I moved back with my thoughts to understand how I ended up being here. _Ahh.. right. I'm on a date with Nagito.. we were in a shopping mall, ate some delicious crepes..._ "Ouch.." my head hurt a bit. _Then we went to a wellness, I think? And then--_ my face dusted with red as a certain image of Komaeda giving me a blowjob popped up in my head. I shook my head energetically.

"N-no.. it had to be just a dream.. yeah... I probably didn't wake up in the car and Nagito carried me here and-" suddenly I noticed Nagito sitting on a chair and reading a book. Nagito placed the book on a table and stood beside me. He took of something from my face, placed his hand over my forehead and looked at me with concern written all over his face, while smiling affectionately. "How are you feeling, Hajime? You doesn't seem to have a fever anymore.." his eyes were warm and loving. I smiled back at him. "I'm alright.. w-was something wrong with me?" Komaeda chuckled and kneeled next to the bed. "If Hinata-kun doesn't remember then I'll keep it as a secret~" I frowned.

I suddenly realized that I was wearing a dressing gown. I gulped nervously. "N-Nagito d-did you-" he looked at me expressionless. "Yes, I did." I hid my blushed face into my hands. "S-so it wasn't just a dream, h-huh?" I laughed to hide my embarrassment at least a little bit. "No way~ I remember the taste of your-mmmhhmm!" I shut his face with my both hands. "O-okay, okay! I get it already! It wasn't a dream, I understand!" I said desperately and took my hands away from him.

Komaeda giggled a bit. I looked through a window. It was pretty dark outside. "Let's sleep Nagito." I yawned. "I'm so tired.." he smiled at me in a way that made me a bit confused. "H-huh..? Why are you looking at me like this? Is something on my face?" I tilted my head. His cheeks became rosy. "O-oh no reason. Really.. Yeah. L-let's go to sleep.." he laid next to me on the edge on of the bed, while being turned back to me.

"Nagito? Are you going to sleep in clothes?" I frowned. "Weren't you the one who was telling all the time that sleeping in clothes is uncomfortable?" I sat up and tilted my head. "N-no. I'm fine like this." he seemed weirdly nervous. He chuckled a bit though. "You don't want me to take off my clothes, believe me." I brushed my hand caringly through his hair. "Hey, Nagito.. you're acting weird." he tensed slightly. "..." he didn't answer. I sighed and kissed his hair. "Wait here, I'm going to cheer you up a bit~" Komaeda faced me, he was having a weird expression. _He seems sad, somehow nervous and hesitant?_ I couldn't tell to be honest. But I was sure of one thing. I didn't like seeing him like this. I needed to do something about it. Quick. _I'm even fine with him teasing me.._

 

 

I came up with a good plan. _Fuck. I can't believe that I'm going to do it... everything for him!_ I gulped nervously, smiled sadly at him, grabbed a bag with the new clothes that he bought me before and went to the bathroom. I pulled out of the bag the pink underwear and faceplamed. "O-okay.." I undressed myself, which didn't take me a lot of time, since I was wearing only that dressing gown and towel. I put the underwear on and stood before the door. "Y-you can do it, Hajime!" I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I climbed on the bed and sat nervously next to Komaeda. "H-hey.. N-nagito.." I laid close to him and cuddled to him. "I-I dunno why are you feeling bad, but if it's my fault.. then I'm sorry." he turned in my direction. "N-no, it's not your- o-oh..." blushed a bit and smiled lovingly at me. "You look beautiful." I rubbed my head against his shoulder. "I-I'm glad you think so.. I dressed up it for you after all." he ruffled my hair. "I'm glad that you're fine, Hajime.." he looked seriously at me. "I really thought that you were about to die a few hours ago..." tears appeared in his eyes. I hugged him tightly. "D-don't scare me like this ever again, please!" tears were falling from his eyes like a waterfall. "Shhh.. please, d-don't cry!" I panicked a bit, I felt that it was my fault that he started crying. "I'm really sorry that I made you worry.. I should've told you before that I'm weak towards high temperatures... I-I... caused you some troubles, didn't I..?" I smiled weakly, I felt ashamed of myself.

He sniffled. "You didn't." he hugged me back. "I-I was just scared of losing you, Hajime... you're my first and only love, if I lost you I would lose my purpose to live for." his eyes went black for a moment, but soon came back to normal, "I feel that I need to keep you close to myself, to not let you disappear." he slid his hands down my back, which made me blush a bit. _D-damn... I forgot that I'm only in underwear. That's kinda embarrassing.. I looked at him warmly. But... I think he feels better now. I'm so glad._

His hand brushed caringly through my hair. "C-can I kiss you, Hajime? I mean.. you're only in that.. cute boxers." he scanned me up and down with his eyes discretely, he tried to do it discretely at least, which made me chuckle. "I-I don't want you to feel uncomfortable!" I sighed and pressed our lips together.

"I-it's fine. We're couple, aren't we? And why are you being so understanding towards me now all of sudden? At sauna you didn't hesitate at all to s-s.. su..." I blushed madly. I wanted to tease him a bit, but I failed entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter.. *cough* it was a pretty long one, wasn't it? xD I just.. wanted to put their whole date into one chapter, but.. it seems that after writing almost 10k of words I still didn't manage to do it... whoops~ I'm sorry for the cliffhanger as well. I just felt that I need to post it already. And.. w-well.. things got pretty dirty... I hope that I didn't screw this chapter up :'3


	23. The end of date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for over a month. I was enjoying my vacations (which are over in the next week btw, hehe... :'D), drawing (mainly komahina, if you want to know <3), writing other story (*cough* it's called "Stalker" and I'm even posting it here on ao3).. but! I finally found some time to write this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> I think should warn ya that it's a bit smutty chapter. Not everything is dirty though..!

**Hinata's POV**

Komaeda chuckled. "Thank you, Hajime.. I already feel better thanks to you." he sat up and looked warmly at me. "Let's sleep then, you've said that you're tired so you need to get some proper sleep." he yawned and patted my head softly. I looked down and bit my lip. _We're here only for one night… I don't want to waste this time on sleeping. He's almost always the one who takes the lead in everything, I want to show him that I love him as much as he loves me!_

"N-no.." I murmured under my nose shyly. 

Komaeda frowned. "Did you say something? I didn't quite hear you.." he smiled sheepishly. I gulped nervously and made up my mind. I pushed Komaeda down and climbed on top of him. 

"I said.. no!" I closed my eyes tightly, just to open them a few seconds later. I was expecting him to be surprised, but not as much as he actually was. _I didn't really notice it before, but he looks really beautiful with his white hair scattered around. And his pink blush looks so pretty on his pale skin.._

He wasn't saying anything, he was just looking at me with his gray eyes, waiting. I let out a nervous gasp. He reached with his hand in my direction, probably with the intention to caress my cheek,"H-Hajime? You don't have to force yourself to do anything, you know?" I grabbed his hand midway, linking our fingers together and I pinned his hand down. 

_"I am NOT forcing myself." I pouted. I was a bit salty that he thought that way. Just because it takes me more time to get used to some things, doesn't mean that I don't want them as much as he does!_

I leaned closer to him and slowly placed my lips onto his. Then with a little more confidence kissed him one more time, making him gasp in surprise. 

_I kissed him on my own maybe a few times before, but this time it feels a bit different. Maybe it's because I'm laying on top of him, maybe it’s because of my strong determination to show him my affection without my embarrassment getting in the way... anyway. It feels really good. Not that all other times didn't feel good._

I sunk my hand into his hair, while kissing him deeper. His hair was soft, and really nice to the touch. In fact, it was bit fluffier than usual, probably because he used shampoo from the hotel bathroom. He kissed me back, which sent a weirdly pleasurable feeling down my spine. He wrapped his arms around my back, pressing me closer to himself. This move made me gasp a bit against his lips. Then, things practically went out of my control, I was so into the kiss and the sensation of his hands sliding on my half naked body that I couldn't think about anything else but him. _Is it only me or is it hot in here?_

Suddenly, I felt a gentle touch on my boxers' elastic band. I blushed, "W-what are you-" Komaeda smiled innocently. "Getting you undressed.." he slid my boxers lower, but I swiftly placed my hand on my hip to prevent him from doing it. "Oh no, no, no, not today." I smirked and enjoyed his desperate expression.

"Let me help you to get rid of your clothes first…~" I smiled widely and placed my hands on his jacket. I wanted to play it cool, but it still was a bit embarrassing. 

But I did my best to hide it.

I placed my hand over his chest. "Did you _really_ think that I'd let you stay in clothes, while I’d be completely naked, hmm?" he blushed a bit and sat up. 

"M-maybe.." he laughed awkwardly and let me undress himself. I slid his jacket off from his shoulders. Of course, Komaeda couldn't sit and do nothing for too long. As soon as I took off his jacket he leaned towards me and started kissing, biting and sucking diligently at my neck, leaving bruises and hickeys all over it. 

"H-hey, Nagito… I won't be able to hide it!" I blushed more, and subconsciously let out a quiet moan. 

"I know~" he smirked and sucked harder on my skin. "Y-you-" I wanted to say something to tease him back, but something distracted me. Tilting my head, I saw a thin metal chain hanging from his black trousers, reaching my hand towards it and sliding it down, feeling every chain link with my fingers. _I didn't see him wearing this before. Did he buy it recently..? It looks really cool, oh my. It suits him very well. Komaeda tensed up, blushing madly for some reason._

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I frowned. "N-nothing.." he looked away. "I-it's just, that your hand..." he smiled nervously, his cheeks heating up. "…is practically on my dick, Hajime." 

I looked at my hand. "O-Oh.. you're right." I blushed too. _It probably ended up there, while I was examining the chain thingy. Uh, hmm... that's a bit embarrassing. And o-oh..._ "N-Nagito.. are you...?" I smiled in a silly manner. He tensed up even more. 

"Y-Yeah… Oh, b-but don't worry about it! I'll solve it on my own, so-ooo.." I gazed at him angrily, frowning and crossing my arms over my chest. I sighed, expression softening. "You have your boyfriend here, and you still want to go somewhere and jerk off like an idiot?" I chuckled a bit, when I saw him getting embarrassed. "N-no! I mean.. I don't want to ask you for too much... you're so _pure_ and _innocent_ , and--!" I slid my hands under his shirt, while pulling it up slowly. I giggled, while tilting my head. "I’m an adult man, Komaeda. I’m probably not as pure and innocent--" I accentuated what I was saying with air quotes, “--as you think." I smirked as I took off his shirt, tracing over his bare chest with my fingers.

He was breathing heavily, looking at me with confused yet warm eyes. "H-Haji-!!" I traced my fingers down, stopping at the button of his pants. I closed my eyes tightly and undid it. _I would be lying if I told him that I'm not nervous. I-I am of course… After all, I have no experience in this kind of thing. B-But... I can't just let him do everything just because I'm too nervous or embarrassed to do them!_

Komaeda patted my head gently, and I opened my eyes hesitantly. "Give me a second…" he leaned over to me and placed a loving kiss on my forehead, while pulling up my sweaty strands of hair. I let out a surprised gasp. He sat at the edge of the bed, unzipped his pants and dropped them down quickly. Soon, he was sitting next to me once again. He was wearing gray checked boxers, which… looked _really_ good on him. _Really_. But it had to stop admiring it, because it probably was seeming as if I was staring at his bulge. Which-- I wasn't. I-I wasn't at all, okay?! 

He lifted my chin up, forcing me to look directly into his eyes. I pressed myself against his chest, connecting our lips eagerly and wrapping my arms around his warm back. _I would never have dreamed that naked kissing felt so good…_ Our erections were pressed against each other, which turned me into a blushing mess. He grabbed the back of my neck firmly, deepening the kiss. With every passing second, my mind was getting hazier and hazier, I was unable to gather up my thoughts properly, all I could do was to press myself closer to him. 

Suddenly, he started putting his weight on me. I resisted for a while, before letting him push me down completely. I was gasping and shaking underneath him. My vision was hazy, but I could still clearly see his pleading eyes and the rapid movements of his chest. I smiled lovingly at him, caressing his cheek as I pulled his head down to me, reconnecting our lips. 

I didn't think much of it as I slid my hand into his underwear, freeing his already dripping cock out of it. My mind was foggy, I was doing things more instinctually rather than consciously. He moaned as my fingers slid up and down along it. 

"H-Hajime.. ahh!" I blushed as I realized that I was stroking his dick. But I didn't take my hand away, instead I started stroking him harder and faster, making him moan louder above me. He pressed our lips together, kissing me messily and pushing his tongue inside my mouth.

All of a sudden, I felt his hand sliding down my back, lower and lower before finally reaching my underwear, pulling it down with a single quick move. He grabbed me by my ass, which made me moan louder than ever before. I was so embarrassed that I interrupted my own moan, muffling it with my hand.

"N-Nagito.. don't touch me there, i-it's.." he smirked and pulled my boxers all the way down, sliding his bony fingers along my thighs, then sliding them back up and teasing the skin on my bare ass. 

I felt like teasing him back. I started stroking him harder, reveling in the way he gasped against my lips. "H-mmhm... --jime... I-I'm so close, f-fuck.." he said, and soon I felt the sticky white liquid on my palm, as well as hearing him whine out my name. He fell on me, hugging me tightly and placing his hand on my dick. He teased me with his fingers, and soon I came with a short moan, blushing and trembling intensely.

Komaeda rolled off of me, and now we were both lying next to each other and panting loudly. He embraced me with his arm, while smiling warmly at me. "Do you want to take a shower?" he asked. I shook my head. "No..." I yawned. "Let's have a shower later, I'm so tired." I laughed and rested my head on his chest. There was a long silence, and I was half-asleep, until I heard his soft voice. "Hajime? Are you sleeping?" I nuzzled my head against him, "No..." I mumbled out. That’s a dumb question, I thought to myself, before the thought got interrupted by the feeling of him caressing my hair. "I love you." he kissed my nose. I felt my cheeks heat up, and my heart fluttered. "I love you too, Nagito." I cuddled against him while smiling happily. 

"I-I.. want to do more things with you." he mumbled shyly. "It felt so good.. I can't help but want more. It's disgusting, isn't it?" he chuckled, though his voice was devoid of any humor. I brushed my hand through his hair carefully. I had to make it clear that he wasn’t alone, "It isn’t... I feel the same." I yawned and soon fell asleep.

**Komaeda's POV**

"…gito. Nagito. H-Hey... are you awake?" I heard a soft voice. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, and slowly opened them. It was so amazing to see his smiling face the first thing in the morning. It was a pure blessing. _This day is perfect already, as well as all the other days, that I spend with him._

"I am... good morning." I yawned and held him tighter. "M-morning…" he kissed my cheek and looked at me pleadingly. "Sorry for waking you up, but... could you let me go?" he smiled bashfully. 

"I could... but I don't want to." I said, smiling innocently and pulling him closer to me.  
"N-Nagito! Please.." he pouted, "I REALLY need to wash myself!" he blushed, trying to get away, but I was too stubborn. "I REALLY don't want to let you go!" I smirked as he gave up with a resigned sigh.

I just patted his hair and cuddled up to him. 

We were laying like that for a few good minutes, when all of a sudden, his lovely voice filled the room once again.

"T-then... maybe we could take a bath together, huh? If you're fine with it of course, Nagi-" I quickly released him from my arms, and with one swift movement, got out from under the bedding. 

"YES!" I answered eagerly. "Of course I am! It would be an honor for me to wash myself together with Hinata-kun! I’m so lucky that Hinata-kun would even be willing to share his bath water with me, he’s far too generous and I’m surprised he’d even be willing to let me come in contact with water that had touched his skin--" I began to babble. I moved to stand, but he stopped me.

"OKAY! O-Okay... give me some time though, I'll prepare the bath for us." he smiled warmly at me and went to the bathroom. Soon, I heard the soft sound of pattering water. I fell back and chuckled happily. 

"Ugh..." I heard Hinata's displeased sigh from afar. I was worried that something bad had happened, so I went into the bathroom. 

"Hmm? What's wrong, Hajime?" Hinata looked fine, the water seemed normal, there was a lot of bubbles and foam, though... I tilted my head, because I couldn't understand what could possibly be wrong. 

He scratched his cheek awkwardly, his face was getting red, "I've realized that this bath is pretty small... I-- I dunno if we will fit in it together..." I grabbed his hands. "I don't see any problem, Hajime!" I felt my cheeks heat up. "We’ll surely fit in, I promise you," I ruffled his hair gently. 

"I—O-Okay..." he said hesitantly. 

_Ah… I see why he wanted to wash so badly._ I smirked, looking at him up and down. There was some cum on his abdomen—though, I certainly wasn't clean either. _I wonder if he feels embarrassed, after what we did last night…_ I tried to make eye contact with him, but he was avoiding it. I smiled warmly, slowly brushing my fingers through his hair, and I rested my forehead on his. "Hajime... I hope that you'll get used to me soon." he blushed and looked at me with a bit more confidence than earlier. 

“I _do_ want to do way more things with you, things that will be even more embarrassing than the things we did yesterday, after all…” My voice lowered, but I just smiled innocently. 

Hajime gulped nervously. 

"Th- _Things_...? What kind of things? W-What are you planning, Nagito?" he looked suspicious, frowning. "Don't think so much, love..." I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "For now, let's just enjoy our bath." he nodded in a pleased manner. I placed my hands on my hips and started to pull down my underwear, but Hinata stopped me. 

"W-What are you doing?" he looked away from me. "..." 

I couldn't help, but just burst with laughter. I was laughing so hard I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall. "D-don't tell me Hajime-- Did you _really_ think we’d bathe in underwear?!" I was still laughing, but I wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes, while trying my hardest to calm down. I couldn’t help but snicker, though. _I'm not laughing at Hajime... I just can't understand how it’s possible that he's so adorable. Not cute and innocent my ass._ I finally managed to calm down more, so I looked at him. He was all red, and his face looked like a tomato, albeit a very cute one. Brown hair for leaves, and an ahoge stem—it kind of worked, actually.

"Y-You're w-wrong! I DIDN'T THINK LIKE THAT. A-AT ALL!" His voice interrupted the wonderful simile I was concocting in my mind. He took a deep breath and pulled his pants all the way down. Any laughter or cute metaphors in my head came to a quick halt, and I felt my own cheeks redden. "C-could you not look at my… lower regions s-so intensely, please? Y-You make this so much more embarrassing than it has to be, i-idiot...." he tried to smile to hide his embarrassment. 

"O-Oh... I'm sorry." I looked away, and began to take off my underwear too. I stepped into the warm water, and laid comfortably in the bath. "Hajime? Are you coming in, or not?" I teased him a bit, while smirking. "Y-Yes, but.. there's too little space for me... I think." he smiled awkwardly. "Don't be silly, just sit between my legs!" I smiled widely, to try feign some sort of innocence.

He gulped nervously. "O-Okay..." he stepped into the water, and sat in the bath, resting his back on my chest. My heart started to pound faster immediately. Having him so close to me was truly amazing, a pure blessing, the greatest luck I could've ever have. I couldn't help but just giggle happily, holding him closer to me as if I was worried to lose him. 

I felt so strangely happy, people might call this feeling ‘butterflies in one’s stomach’, but it sounded a bit farfetched to me. It was something more genuine and true... a feeling of being accepted and loved, maybe? I felt as if my soul couldn't take in more happiness, and it was just pouring out of me. It was all thanks to Hajime.

We were laying in the bath in pleasant silence for a quite a long time. I hummed, the water was really nice. I could be laying in it forever, especially since Hinata was in it too. Suddenly, I saw him grabbing a bottle shower gel. I grabbed his hand gently.

"I-- c-can I wash you instead?" I hid my cheeks behind my other hand. I wanted to touch him so badly, and it was the perfect occasion. "Oh, yeah, if you want... I don't mind." he smiled shyly, handing me the bottle. 

I poured some of the liquid on his back, and massaged it in with slow circular motions. A strong strawberry scent filled the bathroom. I think I was enjoying the washing a bit too much, I was afraid of creeping him out, but he seemed to like it too, which made me relieved. I slid my arms through his, higher and over his neck and collarbones... then over his chest. I stopped my hand there to feel his heartbeat. It was loud and rapid, just like mine. 

I took some shampoo, and I poured it down onto his spiky hair. I ruffled his hair as I lathered the shampoo in, which made Hinata giggle. "I can't help but enjoy it when you care for me like this. Thank you, Nagito…" I blushed, giggling as well, and I washed the foam out of his hair. He looked adorable with wet hair, which made me want to hug him, so I did. 

Then suddenly Hajime turned, so that he was facing me, his legs between mine. He placed his arms over my shoulders. 

"C-can I-" I interrupted him. "Suck me off? Yes, please. I insist," I smiled innocently. He was looking at me blankly, before his cheeks turned bright red. He splashed me with water. "S-stop, Hajime, ah! I can't see anything..." I laughed. 

"I-I just wanted to wash your fluffy hair, idiot.. but now forget about washing." he splashed me again. "I don't want to do it anymore." he pouted while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Awww… don't sulk, darling... I was just teasing you." I chuckled. "D-darling?" his expression softened, and he coughed to break the awkward silence. 

"W-well.. I'll forgive you then." he smiled warmly at me, pouring some water onto my hair, and then some shampoo. I grabbed his waist, not because I wanted to help him to keep balance, but just because I wanted to touch him. His hands sunk into my hair, massaging it gently. I hummed. "I don't want this date to end... I want to go on another date with you tomorrow!" I probably looked like a kid begging for a toy.

He leaned closer to me, placing his soft lips on my cheek, and then he whispered in my ear. "Mhm... I promise you that we will go on many, many dates, Nagito. Did you forget that I love you as much as you love me...?" he leaned back and tilted his head. "I want to spend more time with you as well." he blushed shyly, fluttering his lashes nervously.

Oh. My God. Those words touched me so much, I quickly turned my head down in an attempt to hide the tears that were welling up. "I feel blessed...” I felt the tears spill over and run down my cheeks, though I was smiling. I looked up at him. I felt that I had more than I deserved for. After an attempt to comfort me, he washed my hair out, and then we got out of the water. 

Hinata was obviously avoiding looking at my naked body. His shyness was adorable. He quickly dressed up, and so did I, though I still was shirtless when he stood beside me and ruffled my hair with a towel to dry it.

"You know... I really love your hair. I can barely believe that it’s possible for it to be so soft and nice to the touch and—" I interrupted him in midsentence. "Awww... you look so excited. Maybe you love me only because of my books and hair, hmm?" I teased him. He frowned, he seemed angry.

"N-No you're wrong! I love everything about you, everything! Your books, your hair, the way your smile make my worries disappear, your cheerfulness, and... and your laugh, and the fact that I can't live without you anymore and--" I shut his mouth with my hand.

"H-Hajime… c’mon, that's too much... m-my face is whole red now." I looked away from him, swallowing nervously. He grabbed my hand, looking at me with eyes filled with only affection. He grabbed my other hand as well, joining our fingers, and he gave me a short yet very loving kiss. He wanted to pull back, but then I brought him into a hug. I could feel myself tremble, I was really nervous.. _C-Calm down... calm down. Just say it already!_

"Hey... I know we haven’t been dating for a long time... I-I know that. But..." Hajime pulled away from the hug, looking deeply into my eyes. His lips were pursed, and he looked nervous too. For a fleeting moment, I forgot what I wanted to say. Hinata's beauty was mesmerizing. I wanted to just keep looking into the depths of his green eyes. They were so full of emotion, so lively and sparkling…

I led Hinata out of the bathroom. We sat on the bed, and the tension between us was just making me more nervous. He wasn't saying anything, just waiting patiently to listen to what I had to say. 

I took out a small bag that I had prepared earlier. "I... thought... th-that you know..." I took a deeper breath, while closing my eyes tightly. 

"D-Do you want to move into my house...?" I offered hesitantly, while handing Hinata the bag—though really, it was more like pushing it into his hands. "I mean... you d-don't have to, if you don't want to yet… I'm happy as long as I can spend time with you, so we don't need to rush things, b-but... I want you to be beside me." I was looking down until now, but then suddenly I made an eye contact with Hajime.

His eyes were filled with tears, hands pressed to his face, hiding his mouth and nose. He was sniffling now. His cheeks were flushed, eyes wide. "I-I.." he closed his eyes tightly.

"It's fine... I understand." I smiled sadly, immediately regretting offering so quickly—I probably seem desperate. I ruffled his hair. 

"N-No, you don't!" he frowned all of a sudden, jumping on me. I blinked with surprise, wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me just as tightly, if not tighter. His tears began to fall on my face, so I wiped them away. My cheeks started to heat up as well. He shifted his gaze up, while looking at me affectionately. 

"I love you, Nagito! I... I want to live with you as well. I've always wanted to, but…” He nervously fiddled with the bag, turning it over in his hands. “I was too shy to admit it." He sheepishly brushed his fingers through his hair, giggling.

I pulled him closer to me, making him fall on my chest. My heart was beating in synchronization with his. "You're cute... I'll treasure you as my wife!" I giggled too. He rolled off of me and joined our fingers together. I could see a pout on his face. "I-I'm a guy!" he said while frowning. "I know, I know, I’m just teasing." I giggled more, while caressing his cheek.

"A-And it's not like we're married, so you can't call me your wife yet!" he smirked with what I assumed was victory. I wanted to say something, but then Hajime suddenly sat up and looked into the bag. He took the key out from it. I had attached a small clover keychain and multiple heart keychains to it. 

"I-I wanted the keys to look cute, to… you know, suit your cuteness..." I looked at him bashfully. 

"Oh, I love it! Ah, I can't wait to use my key!" He said gleefully. He looked excited, which made me chuckle. 

"Hmm... I'll need to tell the landlord that I'm moving out though... by the way, w-will you help me to pack my stuff, Nagito?" he said absentmindedly as he inspected the key from every angle.

“Oh, of course! I want you with me as soon as possible, so I can cuddle with you all the time.” His face flushed, and an embarrassed smile made its way onto his face at those words.

I smiled back at him wrapping my arms around his waist and cuddling up to him, breathing in the scent of his freshly washed hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs for attention* I want to say a special thanks to my beta reader because.. d-damn! They did such a good job in this chapter! *cries of happiness* Like.. this chapter looks so much better than it would look, if no one corrected it. Ya know.. I even didn't dislike it! (I usually dislike what I write sadly) I think I quite liked it actually >////<
> 
> I didn't think that I need a beta reader, till now.. but, going back to the topic.
> 
> Thanks for reading the chapter, leave a comment or something if you feel like this. I just really really love reading and answering to them to be honest <3


	24. Moving in

**Hinata's POV**

I stuffed the keys to my pocket and poked Nagito softly in order to get his attention. He yawned and looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "Hmm? Is something wrong, Hajime?" His voice was a bit raspy, because we slept for a while. There's nothing better than some nice sleep after a warm bath, after all.

"No, no.." I kissed his cheek.  "Nagito, let's head to my place quickly, pack my things and.. b-begin our life together." He smiled lovingly at me and took the hand away from my thigh.

**Komaeda’s POV**

I nodded happily and started the car. It didn't take us much to reach his apartment. "You have the keys, right?" I tilted my head. "Yeah, think I still do..?"

"Then go to my place already, I'll talk with the landlord for a moment, okay…?" He patted my head gently. "...I'll be back soon... I promise."

I smiled and grabbed both of his hands. "I'll be waiting for you, my love~" I said, and in response, Hinata smiled awkwardly. He walked away with a blush on his face.

I opened the door and came in. His apartment seemed abandoned. Neither of us have been here for a while... I looked at the couch, remembering the day when he insisted me to stay at his place for one night, and even though he said that I would sleep in his bed, we ended up sleeping together on that exact couch. I chuckled and traced my fingers over the armrest.

Back then, I wasn't really aware how strong my feelings towards Hajime were. I looked at the cupboard in which Hinata was storing my books. I felt honored and special that he was treasuring them so much. I opened the cupboard, and a piece of paper fell from it, fluttering to the ground.

I picked it up, examining it from different angles. It looked like a fan letter, and it felt wrong to read it without his permission, but my curiosity got the best of me.

_"Dear Komaeda Nagito,_

_My name is Hajime Hinata and I'm just one of your fans. I've been reading your books for a few years already and I love each and every one of them. They are very special to me. Thank you for publishing your works, they saved me and gave me the hope and happiness for which I've always craved._

_After reading all of your works so far, I have a feeling that you're a person who craves for hope just like me. You're lonely, abandoned... You feel like you don’t have a single reason to live, do you? You’ve tried so many times to take your own life, but you couldn't do it properly, which was making you even more frustrated. You hate yourself and think that others could never like someone like you, which makes you depressed, because you don't want to be alone._

_I want you to know that you're not alone! It's a very bold move from someone who is nothing more than just fan to say it... but you're special to me. I care about you, although I've never seen you._

_I wish that someday you'll find someone who will give you hope and save you from the despair which fills your pure, good heart,_

_Sincerely Hajime."_

**Hinata's POV**

I came into my house, quietly closing the door behind me. I looked around. "Hey... Nagito, are you here...?" I asked sheepishly, before noticing him next to the bookshelf. "Nagito?" I repeated his name hesitantly.

"H-Huh..?" he turned to me. Tears were running down his cheeks, although he was smiling happily.

I quickly stood beside him and caressed his shoulder. "What happened..?" Nagito blushed a bit and showed me a piece of paper. I registered that the piece of paper was actually a letter. I read a few first lines of it, before realizing that I was the one who wrote it. My cheeks heated up with embarrassment. "Y-You read it without my permission!" I pouted.

Komaeda smiled sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry.." he sniffled, "but- why haven't you sent it to me..?" he tilted his head.

I scratched my neck. "It's fine." I looked at him warmly, "Well... I planned to do it, but... Suddenly-- you know, we met at the bookstore and I just forgot about it." I shrugged with a nervous laugh. "Anyway... This letter is so embarrassing!! Give it back to me-!" I tried to snatch the letter away from him, but he lifted his arm higher, making it unable for me to reach. He started chuckling. "Nagito!!" I puffed my cheeks out. "G-Gimme it!" he laughed, lips turned into a wide smirk.

"No way~" he said playfully. I jumped a few times to grab it, but he was moving his arm from side to side, making it even more difficult for me. In the end, I ended up being so exhausted that I just lost my balance and fell onto his chest.

I hit him with a fist softly, "It's my letter, idiot!" He patted my back lovingly.

"But you wrote it to me, so it makes the letter mine." he said teasingly, but then his voice became more unsure and hesitant. "...C-Can I keep it..? I really love it.. it reminds me of how exactly much you mean to me, Hajime." I saw a spark of something lively and passionate in his eyes, it somehow made him look even more beautiful.

I looked at him lovingly. "When you say it like that... I can't stop you." I chuckled. "You can have it, if you want." He hugged me tightly, and whispered into my ear, "I already found someone who was able to save me from despair and who gives me hope each and every day, Hajime~" My cheeks reddened. "And I promise that I'll make that someone my wife eventually..." he smiled innocently, humming and enjoying my embarrassment.

"What if I said that I don't want to be your wife...?" I said, trying to ignore my burning cheeks. Komaeda released me from the hug and placed a finger on his bottom lip,

"Hmmm... let's think. If you said it, I would abduct you and make you my personal… maid of sorts." he smiled mischievously.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I gulped nervously. "I-I would rather be your wife, then..." Komaeda patted my hair, and his expression was suspiciously innocent. "Good choice~”

Soon after, we started packing my belongings. Apart from my impressive collection of books, I didn't have many of them. We managed to fit my things in a few boxes, and soon we started moving them into Nagito's car.

I looked at the building which I lived in for really long time, and I closed the trunk. I felt nostalgic. "Oh, right.." I took my phone out of my pocket. "I almost forgot..." I chuckled.

**Hinata: Hey, Souda. I'm moving in to Komaeda's place**

**Hinata: So... if you want to hang out with me, you know where to find me, right? ;)**

I felt a sudden shiver of excitement. _Me and Nagito will live together from now on, huh..._ I still couldn't believe it. Nagito was already sitting in the car. He rolled down the window and tilted his head. "Hajime...? Are you ready to go?" he smiled happily. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am." I sat next to him and he drove us to his place.

The travel felt like an eternity. Excitement was making me very anticipated. He, on the other hand, seemed very peaceful and happy. The thought that I'll be able to make him happy every day, from morning to the very night, was filling me with hope.

**Souda: Congrats, man! Woah... that kind of surprised me. You guys are so quick.**

**Souda: I'll stop by your place soon to congratulate the both of you <3**

I blushed and bit my lip painfully, sulking. "Th-That idiot.." I muttered.

**Hinata: I'M ONLY MOVING IN. It's not like he proposed to me or something…**

**Hinata: But yeah, you can stop by our place. It'll be fun to hang out with you again!**

Komaeda pinched my cheek. "Ah, you're blushing.. Who are you talking with?" he smiled innocently. I smiled back at him, I’ve known him for long enough to know that he felt a bit jealous. "Just Souda, ya know? I told him that I'm moving in to your place." he smiled back to me. "Ah, Hajime... you're so sweet and precious. I still can't believe that you accept me the way I am... and that you're fine with me being so damn possessive." he chuckled. "I wanted to live with you to have you all for myself, and you actually agreed..." his cheeks turned pink. "I'm so... content. I love you." he said lovingly as he started the car.

I looked through the glass. "Why would I not accept you, Nagito? Of course you're not perfect, but neither am I. I think our relationship works so well, because we’re able to support each other in ways that no one else can. You are the world to me, perfect or not, I love you as much as you love me. And actually…- H-hey," I saw tears in his gray-green eyes, my expression softened. "Shhh..." I wiped his tears away with my thumb, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Now, let’s head on to _our_ place, alright?" I giggled.

He sobbed and nodded. "Ahh.. you always know what to say.. having you by my side is a pure blessing." he started driving the car. I pulled some strands of his hair behind his ear. "Hehe.. I could say same thing, Nagito." He blushed, his eyelashes fluttered, "Oh.. r-really?" he seemed surprised by my words, but in a rather good way. I chuckled and patted his hair gently. "Yeah, Nagito." The rest of the travel was spent in silence. I was admiring how beautiful he looks when focusing.

Suddenly, I felt a buzz in my pocket. I picked my phone up.

**Souda: I'm already at your place**

**Souda: I can help you to move into his house or something**

I smiled gratefully.

**Hinata: Thank you! That would help a lot, man**

**Souda: No problem :D**

"Hajime..." Hearing Komaeda’s voice, I lifted my eyes from the phone's display.

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"We're already here~" he leaned closer to me, and kissed my forehead tenderly. Somehow this moment felt really romantic. We were about to start our lives together after all, and that alone made me feel of butterflies in my stomach. I closed my eyes and leaned a bit closer to kiss him, but then someone hit the front glass loudly with their two hands. The sound startled me, so I backed off from Nagito, blushing madly and feeling overwhelming embarrassment building up inside me.

That _someone_ was none other than Souda. He pressed his face closely to the glass, a wide shark-like smile formed on his lips. "Hey, dudes!" he shouted loudly. I tried to calm down, and as soon as I managed to, I exited the car and highfived him. "Hey, hey! Thanks for coming here." I smiled happily. "We appreciate your help, right, Nagito?" I turned back, and suddenly my lips met his. I frowned, blush reappearint on my cheeks. "W-wha--" my eyes were wide.

"You were about to kiss me, but you didn't do it..." he pouted, "So, I just received what should be mine, hehe~" his smile was innocent which made me feel even more salty, since I knew that he was only acting innocent.

"Yeah, my ass!" I felt quite frustrated, but I soon got over it. "A-ah, sorry for that.." I scratched my cheek awkwardly.

A drop of sweat rolled down Kazuichi's forehead, "No, no, don't be sorry! Man.. you guys are really close with each other. I'm relieved that my best friend has such a fulfilling and happy relationship!" he fake sobbed. Suddenly, he placed his hand on Nagito's shoulder. "Take care of Hajime! He might be an idiot sometimes, but he's man of a kind heart..." ...His speech reminded me of a speech that a 40-year-old worried mother would make. I sulked, "Who's an idiot, you idiot?!" Frustration was very visible on my face- a vein popped on my forehead. Both Nagito and Souda chuckled.

"H-huh..? What's up with you two?" Slowly, my expression softened..

"Haha... I see that you already know how much fun it is to tease him, right?" He let go of his shoulder. Nagito nodded and snickered at me. I sighed, but eventually  smiled too. I was happy that my best friend and boyfriend were getting along.

I coughed a few times to get their attention. "Guys... the boxes are waiting." I reminded them.

Souda hit his fist against his palm in an enthusiastic manner, "Oh, right. I forgot." He was wearing a dumb expression. "Let's  get over with it already." Souda opened the trunk, so we started carrying the boxes to mine and Nagito's apartment. It took us maybe 15 minutes to carry all of my things. As soon as we finished, Souda's phone rang. He picked up the phone and when he ended it, he said, "I'd love to spend some more time with you, but I have to fix some errors... ehh... being a mechanic is quite tiring... ahh, but I swear! I love machines as much as I love Sonia-san!" his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. He joined his fingers together in a pose that seemed like he was praying. "So well, see ya later!" he waved to us and left us two alone with unopened boxes strewn around.

Komaeda kneeled next to one of them and opened it. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck. "Nagito... let's take care of it later. I'm too tired… so let's watch some films or something~" I yawned. He stood up and chuckled.

"Well.. we can always celebrate the start of our lives together, are you up to it?" he faced me and sunk his hands into my spiky dark brown hair. His gaze was warm and happy. I smiled widely, "Yeah, sounds great!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a longer while! I didn't write anything great, but I hope you enjoyed it! I swear that I'll try harder in the next chapter;;


	25. Initiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I came back with more smut guys xD I hope its readable.. I think there's something wrong with me that whatever I write turns dirty ;w; (well maybe not whatever, but most of it) 
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and/or comments! Like wow.. 300 kudos is quite a lot for a humble fic like mine :o 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like the chapter ♡

**Third person's POV**

There was a long awkward silence between the two men. Hinata looked flustered and quite bashful, he seemed as if he wanted to ask something and soon you could hear his hesitant voice. "How do we want to celebrate it exactly?" he breathed out in relief, after he finally asked his question. His features still stayed nervous for some unknown reason. Did he want to ask about something else too? And if yes, what could it possibly be?

No matter what it was it quickened his heartbeat.

Komaeda started pondering. "I dunno.. we could watch some film, eat popcorn.. you know, just do what all couples do." he said, while shrugging and looking at Hinata with a warm smile plastered to his face. "I enjoy everything as long as I do it with you!" a slight blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

Whenever Komaeda looked at his beloved one, he felt literally overwhelmed by happiness. He still needed to get used to his new situation after all; to being loved, appreciated and supported in every possible way.

"Can we have sex then?" Hinata tilted his head.

"...n-now?" Komaeda was completely taken-aback by his words. Hinata nodded to assure him.

"I mean, oh yes, please! I'd love to.." his face reddened, but soon a smirk showed up on it. "Feeling eager, huh?~" he raised one eyebrow teasingly.

Hinata pouted. "It's not like this at all. I'm not eager." he looked away salty, "I just... realized that we've never had sex before... although I live with you from today on, I don't feel fully yours.. d-does it sound weird?" he laughed nervously.

Komaeda shook his head, his locks fluttered. "No, not at all! But.. ahh... I need to confess. I think I am the one eager here... I want to have you in my bed. Now." his eyes were demanding, you could also see a hint of starvation in them. He was holding back for so long and now his love has just asked him politely if they could fuck.

Not waiting for further invitation he grabbed Hinata by his waist and pulled him close to his own body. Hinata hugged him back wrapping his hands around his back and leaning closer to Komaeda, their lips pressed together. Hajime started nibbling softly on Komaeda's lip which seemed totally adorable in Komaeda's POV. _Hajime is cute even when he doesn't really intend it.._ \- thought Komaeda and then licked his lovers lips asking for permission to slide his tongue inside his mouth. He loved tasting him, especially since he tasted salty and Komaeda loved salty things.

Nagito felt a firm touch on his own growing bulge which made him to tense up. "H-hehe.. you really are eager. You're half hard already, how indecent~" Hinata whispered to Komaeda's ear and breathed heavily against his neck driving him crazy.

"And whose fault it is..?" Komaeda suddenly was in a playful mood.

A small drop of sweat fell down from the other man's forehead. "I-I dunno.." he muttered sheepishly.

"Yours." he said coldly, while lifting Hinata's chin up. "If you weren't such a naughty boy, I wouldn't be so hard by now. Your whole body is seducing me.. do something with it. Be a good boy and lie down, would you?~" he gave Hinata a short yet very deep kiss and Hinata being surprised by the sudden intensity of it, made a step back which resulted in him stumbling on a box behind him. Since they were hugging themselves rather tightly, they both ended up falling down on the ground.

Hinata winced as his back fell onto the hard floor. "A-are you fine??" you could see honest concern in his eyes but apart from the concern, he felt mostly uncomfortable about the location of Hinata's knee; it was pressing firmly against his erection.

"Yeah.." Hajime moved slightly, not knowing where his knee was, making Komaeda moan. "Uahh.. Nagito..?" he blushed at hearing the sound.

"Th-the knee.. take it away, please..!" he managed to gasp out a pleading between muffled moans.

Hinata cocked his head on the side. "Why should I? If it makes you feel good, you should ask for more.." he giggled as a kid. His smile turned into a curious one as he started jerking his boyfriend off with the knee.

Komaeda was at the edge already; it was the very first time, when Hinata acted so.. hot and not that embarrassed. It made him think that he wasn't really aware of his doing, but was it really the case? Barely able to hold back from taking him right there on the floor, Komaeda stood up and held his hand to Hajime stopping the knee motion. He lifted him up and quickly dragged into his own bedroom, closing the door behind them with a loud thud as he was really impatient. "Lie down." he ordered, but before Hinata managed to do as he was told to, he was thrown on the bed, surprisingly rather softly, because even if he was eager, Komaeda cared about his lover's safety.

You could see anticipating expression on Komaeda's face, he gulped. "W-we will need.. ehh.. some things to prepare you properly? I don't have anything suitable..." he said, while undoing Hinata's green tie and cursing at his lack of preparation.

"I wouldn't mind if we did it without the preparation, but.." he put his hand into the right pocket of his hoodie taking out a small bottle of lube and giggling when he saw Komaeda's face totally in awe. He put his left hand into the other pocket taking out a condom. He held the both items in front of Komaeda and smiled innocently as if he was holding just some plushies.

"Y-you..." Komaeda swallowed down dryly. "are totally prepared for everything, how come? Where and _when_ have you got those things?" his cheeks were pink. "I thought you didn't think too much about sex.." he took the things from Hinata and placed them on the bedside table.

Hinata looked away, his cheeks tinted with red. "A-ahh.. well... please don't laugh from me, okay?" Komaeda nodded. "Do you promise?" he repeated himself. Another nod. Komaeda sat on the bed, while Hinata supported himself on his elbows. "O-okay... so... your sudden kind of proposing made me feel really nervous. So while you were not looking, I looked up in the Internet how to get ready to moving into a lover's house. I know.. Internet usually doesn't provide truthful advices, b-but.. although I was incredibly happy to hear that you want me to live with you from now on and that you even made me a spare key for me, I was feeling really agitated and anxious." Komaeda smiled soothingly and kissed his forehead.

Hinata continued, "S-so... I read somewhere that I need to buy lube, lots of condoms, sex toys, sexy underwear and so on..... and that if we hadn't had sex before I moved in I should initiate something, if I don't want to get kicked out that is..." he blushed bashfully.

Komaeda imagined Hinata as a blushing mess going to a sex shop and trying to buy all that stuff. Nope, he probably wouldn't even enter the shop, because of his nerves. He could safely assume that lube and condoms were all that he had bought. "I managed to buy only the things I gave you though.. like I bought them when I left you alone at my house with the bunch of boxes. I didn't want to make you wait for too long... and anyway. I-I don't know where I could buy the rest of the things even..." he flustered as he heard Komaeda saying a short "awww~".

"So.. if I bought us such things, you wouldn't mind using them? And wearing weird things?" Komaeda asked curiously.

His boyfriend coughed a few times, "W-well.. I can wear and use whatever you only want." he said lovingly and lifted up from his elbows, kissing him tenderly.

"Ahh, and I'd forget. Don't listen to the Internet.. it's full of bullshit. I don't mind you being nervous, it's normal after all." he shrugged and straddled Hinata, "So next time you can just tell me how you feel or ask about whatever bothers you, okay?" Hinata nodded in answer. "But well. We won't waste the things you bought, will we?" he smirked and helped Hinata to get rid of his hoodie.

His thin fingers slid down Hinata's soft arms. He loved how delicate and subtle his skin felt under his fingertips. "Could you stop teasing me and take my shirt off already?" Hinata scoffed, while pleading Komaeda to rush. The taller man breathed out excited, he got some fine goosebumps because of his lover. He practically ripped the shirt off the shorter man. Some buttons were ripped off, but neither of them was caring at that moment about them.

Komaeda pushed his lover down and peppered his neck with kisses, leaving marks all over it and sucking even harder on the ones he had made before. "Hghhnn.. N-Nagito.. kiss me. O-on my lips.." begged Hinata.

Their breaths were in sync. Komaeda sank his hand into his spiky hair and reconnected their lips. He couldn't stop wondering why Hinata was feeling equal rush as him. Was he as deep in love with him as he..? Could his imagination turn into reality this night? If it was a new Hinata, god bless. He fell for the boy even more, if it was only possible.

His thoughts were cut off by the taste of Hinata's mouth. So salty yet somehow sweet. Just as he liked. He smiled against his lips and played with the button of Hinata's pants, before undoing it. He caressed Hajime's skin, sliding his hand from his chest to his abdomen. Their kisses were getting more and more passionate.

He craved for more though.

His lips weren't enough. He wanted to be one with his beloved one. Be _inside_ him.

He pulled his pants down and tossed them on the floor. "Now I can have a clear view..~" Komaeda scanned his lover up and down.

Hinata was feeling embarrassed by this action, so he flicked his forehead and pursed his lips. He sat up and caressed his tent, "Wow.. I bet it's big. I couldn't have a good look at it before." he smiled innocently, his eyes were curious. Anticipating. "Nagito.." suddenly he hesitated.

"Huh? I-if you're not feeling ready we can have sex later.. I don't want to force you to an-" he was shut with Hinata's finger.

"Shhh.. it's not like this. I wanted to ask you if I could ride you." he looked away trying to keep his cool expression, but feeling like a bunch of nerves inside.

Komaeda wondered were Hinata learnt to be so dirty, it seemed like a sudden change. Did he read some bad things or plainly unleashed his hidden desires? Although he loved seeing this new side of his, he felt the need to protect his innocence. He was scared that one day Hinata would get addicted to these kinds of things and leave him, finding a better and more experienced lover. "R-ride.. are you sure?" he answered with a question.

"Yeah. Why would I ask, if I wasn't sure..?" he giggled and gave him a loving kiss. "Idiot." his laugh was so sweet that you could get addicted to hearing it.

He took a lube from the table, but Komaeda grabbed it as well. "Can I.. help you with it?" he asked while looking straight into his eyes.

Hinata didn't answer, he just sat on Komaeda's lap, straddling his thighs and leaned against his chest. He soon felt something cold circling around his butthole. "U-uhh.." he jolted. "Cold." he shivered.

Komaeda chuckled, "Don't worry, my cock will be warm~" he could feel his lover's heating up cheeks against his shoulder.

"M-mhm.. ahh-" Komaeda put his finger into Hinata making him moan quietly. Because he was feeling impatient the second finger followed the first one very quick driving more moans out of the brunet.

"How does it feel?" he asked, while kissing his neck and moving his fingers inside him. "Ahh, stupid question. It must feel pretty bad to be fingered, especially by someone as inexperienced as me..." he sighed and suddenly blushed as he heard a loud moan from Hinata.

"..g-good.." he managed to say between his moans. His breathing was heavy and eyes half closed.

"H-huh?" Komaeda let out a surprised sound yet still continued moving his fingers inside and even added the third one.

"Feels good..~" he repeated himself and shifted down it order to feel his fingers more. Yup, he definitely was fucking himself on Komaeda's fingers. Blush spread on the marshmallow haired man's face as he realized that. He placed his hand under his chin and kissed Hinata deeply, "Want more?" some drool ran down from his own lips. Hinata looked really seductive and like a hot mess. If he had a photo of Hinata in such state, he could get off while looking at it.

Hinata nodded eagerly. "P-please..!" he pleaded, his fingers undid the button of Komaeda's pants and unzipped the zipper. He rubbed his bulge with his finger making circular moves and driving Komaeda crazy. The other man quickly took out his fingers from Hinata and pulled his underwear down slightly; his length bounced out of it. It was throbbing and just as impatient as him.

Hinata positioned himself. Komaeda gulped, trying to hold back from grabbing Hinata by his ass and pushing down on his dick. He wanted some skin-to-skin contact though, so he placed his hands on his waist. "A-are you feeling prepared enough? We don't need to rush, we have a whole night before us, I don't want to AhhHH!!" Hinata sank on his cock, while he was saying these words.

He huffed, his eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm fine, don't worry..~" he said soothingly, while kissing his boyfriend messily on his lips.

"O-oh. We have forgotten about the condom.." Nagito noticed and laughed.

"F-fuck the condom. I want your seed inside me." said the man, while adjusting to the new feeling.

Komaeda felt the blood rushing to his private part."O-oh.." he smiled creepily.

"Ahh..." he lifted up a bit and then dropped down trying to make Komaeda hit that nice spot and when he hit it, he moaned loudly. His mouth filled with saliva which started running down from his lips because he was too focused on lifting up and down in hard pace, fucking himself on his lover's cock, to care about the way he looked.

Komaeda bit his lip painfully, "H-Hajime.. ahh.. it feels so.. amazing...!" he said as he pushed Hinata down, with a crazy smile, switching their positions. Hinata supported himself on his elbow. He caressed Komaeda's cheek, smiled warmly and huffed out, "..love... I love you.. so much ♡" his smile was sincere and loving. Komaeda has literally melted that moment.

"I.. l-love.. you too~" he kissed Hinata once again and started moving in and out in a steady pace gaining lots of moans from his lover. "I'm so close.. ahh.. I wish we could keep it.. up, but hnnghn.. it feels too good." he drooled and kissed Hinata lazily. His hand wrapped around Hinata's hard dick and teased it a bit.

Komaeda soon came inside Hinata moaning as he ejaculated his semen inside.

Hinata feeling the pleasing warmth inside him, came too, while moaning Komaeda's name. "Ahh.... this feeling is addicting." said Hinata after a longer while. Komaeda pulled himself out of him.

"I-is it?" he felt a bit anxious.

"Yeah.. I mean... d-doing such things with a person you love.. it not only feels good, but makes happy as well." he said after some pondering. He yawned and closed his eyes, just to open them a while later, when he felt cold tears on his face. "Nagito..? Are you fine?" he asked with concern.

"M-mhm..! I-It's just... that you always know how to make me feel calm, ahh.. with you next to me I really can't be worried." he chuckled, while sniffling and hugging naked Hinata. He thought that the brunet could feel bad hugging him with the clothes on, the harshness could hurt his skin, so he took his clothes off staying only in the underwear. He laid next to the already sleeping man, kissed his hair and whispered "Good night, Hajime." The last thing he did before going to sleep was covering them both with warm sheets and embracing his precious hope in his arms to keep feeling his presence and warmness even in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll write Christmas bonuses in two of my stories (I mean this one and the Stalker one) I already feel the Christmas vibe, so I feel like writing something for this occasion :3


	26. Bitter sweet morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while- I have a few excuses haha. Like ya know.. all the school shit is taking so much of my time, taking away the time I could spend on writing ;w; But.. I didn't write the next chapter sooner mostly because I had a writer block which I luckily overcame this day!! I hope you'll like this short chapter!! 
> 
> Btw thank you for over 300 kudos and so many supportive comments under this fic-- I feel too happy! Your comments mean the world to me <3

Hinata was drowned into a deep sleep, his heavy breathing was occasionally interrupted by soft whimpers; something was wrong. Something was not right. That was what Komaeda thought when he was woken up by those barely audible sounds.

He was worried, scared. He had never seen Hinata having such a suffering expression, excluding that one time, when they both were struggling with Junko. He wasn't a big fan of waking sleeping people up in their sleep, especially the ones who were important to him, but he couldn't let his lover to suffer even from something which technically might've not been real. "H-Haji..me..." he said hesitantly. It still felt wrong to him to even try to wake up the sleeping beauty, but what else could he do? Certainly not let him to keep suffering from whatever he has been dreaming about.  

The man sprung up in instant, sweat pouring out of him, his gaze disturbed, the one of a frightened animal, and arms seeking for help as he reached them almost unconsciously in his lover's way. Komaeda was confused, obviously, but offered the warmness of his body to his love and gave him some pats on his back trying to calm and sooth him with his soft hums "Shh, Hajime.. it's fine.." he was saying softly not really sure what else could he do to make the other calmer and more relaxed.  

When Hinata slowly stopped sobbing, Nagito looked into his eyes; concern written all over his face. "W-what.. what has happened just now? Did you have a nightmare..?" he asked, while still trying to think of some better reason to why Hinata has acted so frightened and not as his usual self. He had a hunch that whatever made him suffer wasn't anything trivial.

"I..I-" he bit his lip and looked away, "I can't tell you.. I'm sorry." he said with a sad smile.

 _Huh?  He.. can't.. tell me? Why is that?_ "Is it because you.. don't trust me?" albino asked seriously. Suddenly a sorrowful smile appeared on his face, "I wouldn't trust my person, if I were you! I totally understand..! Trash like me don't deserve anyone's attention, time, nor _trust_ , I know it, Hajime! I-I.. understand, I-" Hajime softly patted the white locks stopping his boyfriend's self-humiliating tirade.        

"You know it's not true.." his smile was warm as well as his olive eyes and managed to calm down the other man just perfectly.

He had been enjoying the pats, before he let out his voice once again, "H-Hajime.. you're okay.. You're going to be fine, right?" his facial expression filled with doubt, fear and hope that he was right.

Hajime hesitated a bit, before nodding. "Yeah...." this didn't sound convincing at all, it was a rather evasive answer which made Komaeda to worry even more. He wanted to pull the brunet close to his chest and never let go, if it was going to assure his safety. "Hey.. please. Don't make such eyes, honey." Hinata asked, while frowning.

"Such eyes?" he tilted his head. Hinata caressed his cheek gently. "What eyes?" he sat up and hugged his knees.

"Sad-puppy eyes.." he laughed sadly. "It's quite fine now, okay? So don't worry so much.. let's have a breakfast. I soon have to go to work... ehh." he fell onto the bed once again. "I've used up all of my days off..." he sobbed. "I wish I could stay home with you.." his hand softly touched Komaeda's; they intertwined their fingers. "When I'm with you I feel like the happiest boy in the world hehe." he blushed in obvious embarrassment. "W-was it too cliché..?" he laughed, while his cheeks were getting more and more reddish.

"N-no, no! I could say same thing!" Komaeda stated a bit too loud and eager, his eyes sparkling and expression turning into a more peaceful one as he held Hinata's hand tighter.   "Go take a shower.. I'll make you some breakfast meanwhile~" he said while pressing his forehead against Hajime's.

Brunet looked down and stuttered feeling his heart to overwhelm with warmness like with a warm blanket. "Y-you don't have to.." he said seriously. "You're doing so much for me lately, while I barely a thing. I feel that I'm not fair towards you." although what he said increased the sad feeling within him, he felt weirdly happy too. Komaeda was just.. so loving. So good. His love was always, so deep and honest. And beautiful. He felt that he wasn't giving him enough in return.

Komaeda's eyes widened, he looked shocked. "Why.. why do you say so, Hajime." his face darkened. He looked hurt. Not because something was wrong with what the other said, but more because he didn't want him to feel that he wasn't doing enough for him. Just the fact that he was here, with him.. agreed to move it, was putting up with his shit, being so lovely and adorable and not creeped out by the intensity of Komaeda's feelings.. and that he developed deeper feelings for him even though he was treating him only as his idol and not an object of interest, when they had met. God. He wanted to tell it all to him, but his lips weren't obeying him. He didn't know how to start saying these things to him even.

"I dunno... I'm sorry, if I said something wrong. I just.." his smile was tinted with a weird nostalgic feeling. "I.. sometimes forget how much you mean to me." Komaeda threw at him a puzzled smile, while he continued. "How much more I want to appreciate you. You're not only my favorite writer... you're someone I deeply love and you deserve much more of my affection. Ahh.. sometimes I feel that the respect I feel towards you stops me from giving you what you truly deserve." he finally said everything that he wanted to for a longer time. Yeah.. he felt that... all the respect he had for Komaeda as a writer was like a wall between them. A thin yet noticeable one.

Komaeda's face showed knowing expression. "Hajime.." he kissed his temple, his cheek and then his lips.. softly, tenderly like if he wanted to calm down the overflowing hesitation which the other felt. "I understand all of it.. I really do. It's alright. I'll do my best to make you feel that we both are no longer just a writer and their fan." he couldn't hold back from smirking deviously even though his intention wasn't to mess with him, but rather to soothe him and make him feel less worried. "And don't worry. You're already giving me more than I deserve." a tear rolled down from his eye as he told it to him. That was right. Hajime was just.. such a good person. So kind and good... the only person who was willing to accept him the way he was and the only one who loved him. He squeezed his hand tighter. "Now.. go to the bathroom, before I'll carry you there~" he winked to him and kissed him once again as he couldn't get enough of the feeling of their lips pressing together.

"Fine, fine.." he sighed and threw a dirty smile at the other. "God.. you made a mess from my body. No wonder I need a shower now haha." he said, while not looking back at white hired man. That was a shame though. He would see a mesmerized Komaeda with expression of someone how was in a total mess. His cheeks grew a visible red tinge as he still wasn't used to the new side of Hajime which he started showing him more ever since they has started living together. A sinful thought entered his head.

 _How would it feel if Hajime was the one on top..?_ He honestly felt that he had no other choice, but be the one leading, since Hajime was too embarrassed and innocent, but... now he experience a completely new side of him. _Maybe one day Hajime will become even possessive and dominating, who knows?~_ some drool ran down from his lips, his smile was dreamy and kind of creepy.

It wasn't like he didn't like being the dominating one in their relationship, he loved it more than he should, but seeing Hajime mature and become more comfortable in their relationship was something so good that he was even willing to be the bottom, if Hajime wanted it that is. He was glad his needs and feelings weren't too much for the boy. He felt so dirty compared to him at first.. but maybe Hajime has simply suppressed that part of him and now he was slowly starting to feel more comfortable to just be himself around Komaeda?

He shook his head. _Now's not a good time to think about it._ He stood up, went to the kitchen and started preparing a breakfast for the lovely brunet. Since he probably wouldn't have enough time to eat it at home he prepared him a bento, so he could at least eat something at work. He hoped Hajime would eat it. He was really concerned about Hajime, if he didn't eat enough he would probably tie him up to a chair and feed him. A dirty smile showed up on his face was as he imagined that. God. Maybe he should try doing it someday..

"I'm back, Nagito.." he saw the other with a towel placed around his neck and hanging from both sides of it. He dried his cute hair, which weren't spiky since it was still quite wet, with it. He still weren't wearing a shirt to Komaeda's satisfaction.

"Go dress up dear. I made you a bento, which you can just take with you to work, so you don't have to rush~" he said melodically, while humming something quietly. Probably his new favorite song, which was called "Scary Love", of the band neighborhood (a/n: I love the song jjsjhsd-- it reminds me of Ko so much ;////;).

"Okay.." he smiled warmly."Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you haha." Hajime kissed his forehead teasingly letting the bare, freshly cleaned skin to brush against Komaeda's equally bare arm. "What are you going to do, while I won't be home?" he asked curiously.

"Probably write." he answered after a long while. "I won't give you any sneak peek though." he placed his hand on his back sliding it down and resting on his hip.

"Hmmm." Hajime rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "Fine." he pouted and kissed the back of his neck. "Would you let me to have it, if I gave you something in return?" he whispered seductively to his ear.

Komaeda shivered in excitement.  "I will think about it~" he pushed the other away softly and ruffled his hair.  

Olive eyed boy pouted. "I thought you'd fell for it immediately..."

"If I was so easy to bribe, I'd end up wrapped around your little finger. But.." he drew a circle on Hinata's tanned chest. "actually you are the one whose under my control, aren't you?" he tilted his head innocently.

Hajime blushed and frowned. "Th-that's.." he wanted to say 'not true', but realized that he was completely right. In the end he didn't say anything in the end making the other to snicker. "I need to go." he changed the topic. Komaeda nodded and let the other to get ready to his work.

Hajime swiftly dressed up in the bedroom and went to the kitchen again to pack the breakfast to his black briefcase. The box had some kusamochis on its cover, gosh, it was so cute. He loved it that Komaeda found somewhere a bento box like this. "I'm going then, see you later." said Hajime, while putting his boots on. "Come here, Nagito." he asked, while looking back and the taller man approached him. Hajime pulled him into a soft, loving hug. He had his head pressed to his chest, it looked really cute. He received some pats and then afterwards he lifted up his head to give Nagito a goodbye kiss. He smiled warmly and exited the house.


End file.
